There's Something Rotten in Rivendell
by JennyJoy4
Summary: The usual: a girl from our world ends up in Middle Earth. But none of this is from her POV, she's not a MarySue, it's years before LotR is set, and she's never seen the movie. I'd like to know what you think! G, but there's some language. COMPLETE!
1. An Eventful Morning

Elladan opened his eyes from their half-lidded sleep. The sun was shining in the window, and he could hear birds singing softly in the trees beyond, and the constant, faraway sound of the gurgling river as it ran through Imladris. He smiled and rolled onto his side, savoring the warmth of the morning.

He and his twin brother Elrohir had just returned yesterday from a rather prolonged hunting trip. Their younger human brother, Estel, was currently visiting Mirkwood, but he was expected back at some point this week, probably with Mirkwood's prince in tow.

A change in the atmosphere made Elladan pause in his thoughts. There seemed a presence in the room, as if someone unseen had just arrived… There was a deep tone, like a horn being blown from very far off, and a sudden still fell on him, as if his heart had suddenly stopped beating. And then, in a change that was so quick that even Elladan's sharp elven eyes couldn't follow it, there was someone in his bed.

A young human girl, younger than Estel, less than twenty years old lay facing him, her eyes shut in sleep. Elladan didn't even have time to react before her eyes flew open and fastened on his face.

She didn't scream, as he was momentarily afraid she would. Instead, she gasped, "Shit!" and scooted backward, away from him. The bed wasn't terribly wide, and in a moment she was over the edge. There was a thump as she hit the back of her head on the bedside table, and another short series of thuds as she landed in a pile on the floor.

"Ow."

Elladan moved forward to look at her over the edge of the bed. The wonder and surprise were strong in him, but with the placidity of an elf, he merely asked, "Are you alright?" in a mild voice.

The girl immediately scuttled backward away from him as fast as she could, then leaped to her feet. "Stay away!" she gasped out. "What were you doing in my… my…"

She was staring around at the room. Elladan felt sure she had meant to say, "What are you doing in my bed," and then realized it _wasn't _her bed.

"Oh my God," she said in the flat voice of utter astonishment. "Where the hell am I?"

There was movement in the doorway as Elrohir silently appeared, and stared at the intruder. "What is happening, my brother?" he asked Elladan in Elvish, sounding slightly amused.

The girl spun around to face him; she obviously had not heard his approach. "Holy—there's two of them!" she yelped.

"She suddenly appeared in the room, Ro," Elladan answered, also in Elvish. "I think she was called by magic." They both looked at the newcomer.

She was dressed strangely, in loose trousers of some soft material, covered in strange and brightly-colored shapes. A sleeveless tunic of the same material covered her upper body, and her arms and feet were bare. Her hair was brown and curly, falling to halfway down her back—actually, about the length of Elladan's own black-brown hair. Hers was looking at bit frizzy, as if she had just slept on it. Elladan assumed that what she was wearing, then, must be her sleeping clothes. Her green eyes were very wide and she had freckles. She must usually have been rather pretty, but her face at this moment was terribly white.

"Well, she looks as if she is going to faint," Elrohir continued, taking a concerned step toward their visitor.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said forbiddingly in the Common Tongue. "You stay right there, Buddy."

Elladan didn't know what "Buddy" meant, but he climbed out of bed: slowly, so as not to startle her. "We are not going to harm you," he said gently, holding up his hands in a sign of peace. "But you look a bit ill. Perhaps you had better sit down?" He motioned to a chair behind her.

After a moment of indecision, the girl dropped into it. She muttered something, but Elladan's sharp (and pointy!) ears caught it: "Just yesterday I wished something interesting would happen." She dropped her chin into her hand and stared resignedly at the floor. "Me and my big mouth."

AN: I seriously don't know what this is. I have no idea where I'm going with it. I have no clue what's going to happen next. _None_ of this is at all planned; I'm going to make it up as I go whenever the mood strikes me. I _can_ tell you some things:

1: This girl has never read Lord of the Rings or seen the movie, and in fact, I think the movie hasn't been made yet

2: This is set well before the War of the Ring, so she is _not_, repeat, _NOT_ going to join the Fellowship

3: No, she and Legolas aren't going to fall in love

4: No, she is not some half-elven telepath third cousin twice removed of Elladan and Elrohir's who goes around singing songs by Evanescence. I can't guarantee you she won't sing, but it won't be Evanescence. :)

5: Most of this will be from the POV of actual residents of ME, if I can achieve it. The girl won't be doing any narration or anything.

I do believe that's all I know.

So what do you think so far? Questions, comments, suggestions? :) --batts eyelashes-- Pretty please? Maybe it was hitting the review button that made that girl wake up in a very cute elf's bed! Heh heh. Kidding! I swear!


	2. Getting Her Bearings

Elrohir went off to fetch Lord Elrond, while Elladan stayed behind to keep an eye on their surprise visitor. To pass the time, Elladan began to make his bed. His hair fell down in his face as he bent over the coverlet, and he tucked it behind his ears. He heard a sudden intake of breath, and turned to look at the girl. She was staring at his ears. He raised his eyebrows at her quizzically.

"Your ears," she said, smiling a little. "Are those fake, or didja get plastic surgery?"

Elladan furrowed his brow in confusion. The girl spoke very quickly and with an odd accent that he was sure he had never heard before. So it took him a moment to figure out what she said, and another moment to realize that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Your ears." The girl pointed to her own in clarification. "They're pointed."

"Yes…?"

The girl raised her eyebrows and leaned her head forward in a little shake, as if to say, "Are you going to explain?"

"I'm an elf," he said patiently.

The girl leaned back a bit and said, "Ha!" Then she paused and looked at his bland expression. "You're kidding, right?" she said, still smiling.

"Kidding?"

"Joking?"

"No, I am not joking." It was only Elladan's confusion at her response that kept him from becoming annoyed.

Apprehension flitted across the girl's face, but then she leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms with a cynical smile. "There's no such thing as elves," she said calmly. "Although those fake ears are awfully well done."

Elladan wasn't sure where she was going with this. "They are not… fake," he said, walking over to her. He crouched down next to her chair. "Look."

The girl looked at his ear carefully, then hesitantly put out her hand and touched it gently with one finger. "Oh my God," she said quietly, her eyes widening in shock not unlike horror. "You _are_ an elf."

Elladan straightened up, intending to say something to lessen her obvious distress, but at just that moment his father and brother came into the room and the girl jumped up.

Elrond was brought up short by the wide-eyed and fearful look she cast on him. He approached her slowly, so as not to frighten her. "I am Lord Elrond," he said gently. "What is your name?"

"Katie Johanson," she answered promptly. "Where am I?"

"In Rivendell," he answered. "Where did you come from?"

"My house. In Harrisburg."

"Harrisburg?"

"Pennsylvania," she clarified.

"Ah. Is that your country?" he asked.

"My country? No! No, it's my state. My country is the United States of America."

Elrond decided the girl must be confused; after all, a state is the same thing as a country. "I have never heard of that country," he said.

The girl ran a hand through her unruly hair, pulling it out of her face. "And I've never heard of… River… Rivendell?"

"Yes. Rivendell." He turned to Elladan and addressed his eldest son in Elvish. "How did she come to be here?"

Elladan shook his head. "I cannot tell. One moment I was alone in the room, and then there was a low tone, like a bell ringing far off, and then she suddenly appeared." He left out the part about her appearing in his _bed_.

Elrond shook his head. "These are strange tidings," he said in a low voice. "She is from no land that _I_ have ever heard of, yet she speaks the Common Tongue. She seems to be from some other world." He switched to Common so that Katie could understand him. "Perhaps Ilúvatar sent her to us for some purpose."

The girl looked puzzled by his statement, but he let that be. He turned to Elrohir. "Ask the maids to prepare a room for our guest, and procure some clothing."

"Yes, Ada," Elrohir nodded, and left the room soundlessly.

"You are welcome here until we can return you to whence you came," Elrond said, smiling at their guest.

"Thank you," she said, looking a little stunned.

000

Elladan thought his father looked troubled at the breakfast table later that morning. "What are you thinking, Ada?" he asked softly, knowing his father could hear him perfectly over the chatter of the dining hall.

"Our guest." Elrond frowned. "Never in all my life have I heard of such a thing—a person appearing from another world."

"Neither has anyone else," Elrohir added. "The news has spread like wildfire. It is all they are talking of." He gestured to the other inhabitants of Rivendell, then looked up at the door.

Elladan followed his gaze in time to see one of the maids enter, followed by Katie, now clothed in a borrowed gown of light gray, her hair neatly brushed. The volume in the hall dropped a bit as she entered, but rose again almost immediately. Katie looked around in curiosity, but went and sat down in the chair the maid indicated. Elladan watched her furtively as she was served, and noticed her reaction to their food, which much have been very different from what she was used to. She glanced up and happened to catch him looking at her.

"I am sorry," he said graciously, "I have not yet introduced myself. I am Elladan, and this is my brother Elrohir."

"Pleased to meet you," she said automatically, and put out her hand.

Elrohir looked a trifle surprised; after all, handshakes were not the usual greeting in Middle Earth. But they were certainly a sign of goodwill, and Elrohir and his brother both shook her hand with no hesitation. She had a strong grip.

After several minutes of eating and conversation between the twins, Elrohir turned to Katie. "What do you think of Rivendell?"

"It's beautiful," she answered honestly. Then she added after a pause, "Is _everyone_ here elves?"

Elrohir grinned. "Generally. Except for Estel, our brother."

Katie nodded, unsurprised. Elladan expected her to ask how their brother could be of a different race, but she seemed unconcerned.

000

In one of the gardens a particularly beautiful, massive walnut tree stood. While Katie was marveling at it, Elrohir turned to Elladan.

"Do you remember the day we planted that tree?" he asked with a wicked smile.

Elladan smiled back. "If I remember correctly, the afternoon ended with a mud fight. And you had the worst of it."

"Only because you flung some at me after I thought it was over!" Elrohir answered in mock irritation. He caught a glimpse of Katie and glanced over at her. She had a peculiar expression on her face.

"You planted this tree?" she asked.

"Yes…?"

"But this tree must be two hundred years old, at least!"

"Five hundred, actually."

Katie blinked a few times. Elladan thought he knew what the problem was—after all, she had thought until that morning that elves didn't exist. Elrohir was looking between his brother and their guest quizzically. Elladan nodded at him—_I'll take care of this._ He gestured to a nearby bench. "Let's sit down," he suggested.

They did, and when they were settled, with Elladan on her left and Elrohir on her right, Elladan turned to her with deliberation. "Elrohir and I planted that tree some five hundred years ago," he reiterated gently. "We are elves. Elves are immortal."

Katie's reaction was unusual. She didn't move for a few moments; she didn't even seem to breathe. Finally, she asked calmly, "You mean you can't die?"

"Oh, we can die," Elrohir answered for his brother. "We can be killed in battle and sent to the Halls of Mandos. Elves have even been known to die of broken hearts. But we do not grow old, like men, nor do we become ill. We can simply live on indefinitely."

There was another long pause. Katie's eyes narrowed. "So how old _are_ you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Two thousand, eight hundred and eighty-four," Elladan answered promptly.

Katie shook her head and looked from one to the other with an expression of incredulity. "Don't you get _bored!_"

They both laughed. "How should we be bored?" Elrohir asked.

"_I _don't know; I get bored in thirty seconds just waiting for a webpage to load!"

Elladan frowned at Elrohir, who shrugged. But Katie wasn't watching them. She jumped up and paced a few steps in both directions (Elladan noticed that she didn't seem completely comfortable in a long skirt). She seemed at a loss for words.

"You wouldn't desire an immortal life?" Elladan asked, curious. He had grown up hearing stories of the men of Númenor, who were destroyed for their overwhelming desire for immortality. It surprised him to meet a mortal who did not share that desire.

"_God_ no!" Katie exclaimed. "I read Tuck Everlasting in fifth grade, and thanks but no thanks!" She shuddered. "Gives me the screaming mee-mees."

"The what?" Elrohir chuckled; his older brother just looked puzzled.

"The chills. Okay, that's it. I'm not going to think about it." She dropped back down onto the bench again. "So what else should I know about this wacky place?"

"Well, this is Rivendell, which our father is lord of," Elladan began.

Katie nodded. "Yes. Has anyone ever told you your dad bears an uncanny resemblance to Hugo Weaving?" She did a particularly good impression of Elrond, with one eyebrow raised. Elrohir tried to hide his smile. "Welcome to Rivendell," she intoned, "…Mr. Anderson…"

"What?" Elladan smiled as well, but he was completely confused.

"Never mind." Katie sighed, then laughed. "Go on."

"Our younger brother, Estel, is visiting Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood." Elrohir took up the thread. "He should be back sometime this week."

"Probably with Legolas in tow." Elladan smiled.

"Is Leg—Lega—"

"Legolas."

"Legolas—an elf?" Katie asked.

"Yes," Elladan answered. "But Estel is a human. Only a few years older than yourself." Katie nodded; she had learned that at breakfast. "You don't seem surprised," Elladan noted, with inquiry in his voice again.

"What, that your brother isn't an elf?" Katie shrugged. "There are plenty of mixed families where I'm from."

Elladan made a guess at what she meant. "But not between elves and men."

"Well, no!" Katie laughed. "There _are_ no elves."

"Are there dwarves?" Elrohir asked curiously.

Katie laughed. Then she saw his expression. "You're _serious!_" she exclaimed.

"I would take that as a _no_, Ro." Elladan chuckled.

"There are dwarves here too?" Katie's eyes widened. "What else? Giants? Dragons? Unicorns? Fairies?"

"The last dragon, Smaug, was killed several years ago," Elladan said. "But dragons are animals, not people. Albeit, very intelligent animals," Elladan added. "Like eagles."

"There are also Halflings. Hobbits, they call themselves." Elrohir's expression darkened. "And orcs." Katie glanced up at him. "Goblins," he explained tersely.

"But you're likely to only meet elves and men in Rivendell. There was a band of dwarves and a hobbit who came through a few years ago, but that was unusual."

"Elves and dwarves and hobbits—Oh my," Katie recited, shaking her head. "It's from the Wizard of Oz," she explained.

"Where is Oz?" Elladan asked.

"Oh, it doesn't exist," Katie said. "Just like—wait. _Do_ wizards exist?"

"Oh, yes," Elladan answered. "And once in awhile, one of them comes to visit," he added.

Katie nodded sagely. "Pointy hat? Long beard? Magic wand?"

"A staff, yes," Elladan conceded.

"No lightning-shaped scar on his forehead and a Nimbus two thousand racing broom?"

"…No…"

"Oh, good. Would hate to think he were involved in copyright infringement." Katie smiled seraphically. "Speaking of copies: How do I tell the two of you apart?"

Elladan smiled. "You don't."

"He's teasing," Elrohir said. "The easiest way to remember is that Elladan wears his brooch on his left shoulder," he indicated a beautiful piece of Elven craftsmanship, "and I wear mine on the right."

"Ro, right," Katie muttered, "Dan left. I'll try to remember that. But if I can't, you're gonna both be "El"."

000

The sound of his sons' laughter wafted up to Elrond's study. He smiled down at the happy trio in the garden below, and leaned on the balcony rail, watching them. It seemed Elrohir was telling Katie stories about Glorfindel and himself mixing the twins up. Katie laughed delightedly as Elladan interjected some comment into the tale.

Katie seemed to have endeared herself to the twins already. _It must be her playfulness_, Elrond decided. _The twins have such a wide streak of mischief. Estel interacts with them the same_. He turned back into the study.

The manner of her arrival was worrisome. Actually, the fact that she was even there at all disturbed the elf lord greatly. Never in his long immortal life, filled with lore, had he ever heard of a being taken from one plane of existence to another, from one world to another. It did not entirely surprise him that Ilúvatar had _made_ other worlds; if he could make _one_ world, why not more?

But these worlds did not cross; by their very nature they were separate. For a being—for _any_thing or _any_one—to cross the boundaries between them could be no less than the work of Ilúvatar, so they need not worry that it was the work of darkness. But they could not rule out that it was a dire sign, an omen of evil to come.

Elrond stood deep in thought until a shout below in the garden brought him swiftly to the balcony again.

000

Katie and Elrohir were laughing at something Elladan had said when he suddenly held a hand up for silence.

"_Someone approaches_," he said to his twin in Elvish, so low Katie almost couldn't hear him.

Before Elrohir could reply, there was a shout and two figures burst from the trees. One of them tackled Elrohir, bearing him to the ground. Katie gave a startled yelp. Elrohir stared up at his attacker, who was grinning at him, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

Elrohir chuckled. "Get off, Estel," he said, pushing his human brother off and getting up himself.

"Estel!" Elladan gave the young man a hug, then a good whack on the shoulder. The handsome blond elf with him laughed. "How did you tow get past Glorfindel?"

"Oh, we didn't," Estel said blithely. "We just asked him not to send word that we were back. We wanted to surprise you."

"_Estel_ wanted to surprise you," Legolas corrected, clearing himself of all blame. "I would have been fine with walking in the front door rather than crawling through the shrubbery!" He glanced over at Katie, noticing her for the first time.

"Oh, we are being rude," Elrohir said, having finished brushing himself off. "Katie, this is our brother Estel, and Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. This is our guest, Katie Johanson."

Estel and Legolas both bowed formally. After a moment of indecision, Katie dropped a slightly awkward curtsy—it was obvious she had seen it done but never done it much herself. Elladan wondered again why she seemed uncomfortable in a long skirt. He was sure she would have preferred to shake hands.

"Come, let us go in to Father," Elladan said.

000

Elrond watched and listened as his elder sons greeted their younger brother and his friend. And as he watched Estel and Legolas bow to the young woman, he suddenly knew—with his seer's gift—why Katie had been sent across the barrier Ilúvatar had made.

She was here to save the world.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun DUNNNN! Heh.

No, she's not hanging around in Middle Earth long enough to join the Fellowship. And she's never taken so much as a self-defense class, has no voice training, cannot ride and is not an expert in herbal medicine. It may not be what you think! …-grins-

Please Review!

Fledge: Sorry I didn't name her Ophelia. But we can't have her drowning herself in the Bruinen, now can we:) I'm still working on the Susan/Narnia story, but I just got back to college and I've been a little swamped with homework. I hope to continue with that one soon!


	3. A Talk with Elrond

Elladan led the group toward the main hall to bring their father news of Estel's return.

"Your accent is unusual," Estel was saying to Katie. "Where are you from?"

"That's, uh… kinda complicated," she answered vaguely.

Elladan decided that this was not he best moment to be going into that subject, and was going to divert Estel's attention, but his twin beat him to it.

"Did you two come on foot?" Elrohir asked.

"No, we left our horses with Glorfindel. He said he'd send them on after us." They had gained the hall by this time. "Where is Adar?" he asked as they crossed it.

"I am here, my son," Elrond said from the top of the stairs.

He had appeared soundlessly as usual, and seemed to have startled Katie, who jumped a few inches. Elladan couldn't help a little smile, and when Katie saw his expression, she grinned back. "Your father's gonna give me a heart attack," she whispered.

Elrohir heard her and chuckled. "If he does, you'll be in the right place," he answered quietly. "Father's a healer."

"But I bet people don't heal very well if he causes a relapse every time he enters a room!"

Although Estel and Elrond were occupied in greeting one another, Legolas had caught this aside and joined in the conversation. "Are you not accustomed to the company of elves, that our quiet ways should startle you?"

It took Katie a moment to untangle the clauses in that question. "No, I'm not. There aren't any where I'm from." She laughed suddenly.

"What is funny?" Elrohir asked.

"I'm sorry; I just got this mental image of elves walking down the streets of Manhattan," she chortled. "It's just a funny image."

"Funnier than you being here?" Elladan asked in quiet humor.

"No, not really. I'm sure I seem very strange to you."

"Where _are_ you from?" Legolas asked, having watched this exchange with some bewilderment.

"Harrisburg, Pennsylvania," Katie answered promptly. When Legolas frowned she added, "Don't try to find it on the map."

They hadn't noticed that Elrond and Estel were looking on until the Lord of Imladris broke in. "Yes, a strange thing has happened this morning. But we will speak more of this after dinner tonight."

Estel and Legolas went to care for their horses, and Elladan went along. Elrohir was about to suggest that he show Katie around some more when Elrond beat him to the punch.

"Katie, Elrohir, come walk with me," he suggested. Elrohir rather believed his father had something he wanted to discuss with their guest, and had asked him to come along so that she would feel more comfortable. As they passed under grace arches and overhanging branches, Elrond said, "You have seen some of how we live; tell us about yourself."

"Well… I'm a senior in high school," she began tentatively. "I'm an only child—I live with my mom."

"Did your father pass away?" Elrohir asked gently.

Katie looked surprised. "Noooo, no, no, no! No, my parents divorced when I was eight. My dad lives in D.C., so I don't see him much."

"D.C.?"

"Washington D.C. The capital. It's a little more than an hour's drive away. I only see him once every few months."

A few months was not long between visits for an elf, but Elrohir knew it was for a human. "I am sorry," he said.

Katie shrugged. "I'm actually closer to my grandma than I am to my dad. Dad was kind of a workaholic; that's part of the reason my folks split up. So Grandma kept me a lot."

Silence fell again, and after a moment, Elrohir could hear a clicking, clinking sound. Elrond seemed to have noticed it as well. "What is that sound?" he asked.

"Oh!" Katie laughed. "Sorry. I was tapping my tongue-ring on my teeth. Bad habit. My dentist and I have had words."

Elrohir was bewildered. "Tongue-ring?"

Katie stopped walking and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue forward a little. And sure enough, there was a silver barbell through a small piercing in her tongue.

Underneath his elven tranquility, Elrohir could see that his father's expression was a mix of fascination and disgust. "Why is your tongue pierced!"

Katie shrugged again. "Why do people pierce their ears?" she countered. "It's the fashion. Plus, my mom didn't want me to get it done." She grinned. "So I went and did it."

Elrohir shuddered delicately. The idea of sticking a sharp piece of metal through one's tongue disturbed him. Katie laughed a little at his reaction, clearly enjoying getting to shock an elf. "I had my cartilage pierced, too," she said, pointing to the top of her ear, "but it's growing shut."

They started walking again. Elrond seemed to want to change the subject, and Elrohir was grateful when he asked, "What do you study in school?"

"Eh, the usual." Katie lifted her skirts to climb gracelessly up a shallow flight of stairs. "Science, math, language, that kind of thing. This semester I have chemistry, trigonometry, government and economics, Spanish, and English literature. And study hall and gym, of course."

"What is 'gym'?" Elrond asked.

"Physical education and health." Katie made a face. "They make us do sports, most of which I'm no good at. I _still_ don't understand the rules of ultimate frisbee."

"If you don't enjoy games, what do you enjoy?" Elrond prompted.

"Poetry. And acting," Katie answered promptly. "Surfing the internet, talking on instant messenger, watching movies, hanging out with my friends."

"Tell us about them," Elrond prompted again when she stopped.

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" Katie laughed.

Elrond smiled at her exasperation. "You may be here in Rivendell for some time. I would like to know you better. And when you answer my questions, you may ask me anything you like."

"Deal," Katie said, shaking his hand. "Okay, my friends. My best friend is Kara Bowler. We've been in all the middle school and high school plays together. Her boyfriend's name is Andrew Felix. There's Kylie Pyotrovych—she's in almost all my classes this semester. My good buddy Brian Helmer, that I've known, like, _forever_… And we all eat lunch with Sarah Scott, Alicia Fitzgerald and Josh Armstrong. That's about it. Now it's _my_ turn. How old are you?"

Elrond, surprisingly, laughed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," she replied firmly.

"I am six thousand, four hundred and eighty-three," he said.

Katie whistled quietly. "I'm not even gonna be able to _think_ about that. Okay, new question. What exactly _is_ Rivendell?"

"A settlement of elves and a refuge for travelers," Elrond answered. "It is one of the last dwelling places of elves on Middle Earth, along with Lothlorien and Mirkwood, of which Legolas is a prince."

Katie was silent for a moment. "Do you have a map I could see?"

Elrond led her to the library and found her a map of Middle Earth written in Common. Katie asked him a number of questions about it. Then she happened to glance at a map written in Elvish.

"What language is that?"

"Elvish. Sindarin Elvish, to be exact," Elrohir answered.

"_We sometimes speak in Elvish here, my friend,_" Elladan smilingly said in Sindarin, as he entered the room.

"No te entiendo," Katie answered sweetly in a language that was completely strange to them. "No hablo este _elvés_."

Elrohir smiled at the bewildered look on his brother's face. "Is that Spanish?" he asked, remembering what she had said about her classes.

"Sí." Katie nodded.

"I have come to tell you that luncheon is ready," Elladan said formally, bowing to his father and their guest.

Lunch was very merry. The twins were quite glad to have their little brother back, and they joked with Estel. Legolas was definitely the quietest of the four, but even he eventually joined in the jests. Elrond and Katie looked on, smiling.

After the meal, they sat back and chatted some more. Katie nudged Elladan. "Challenge you to a thumb-war," she said mischievously.

"What is that?"

"Give me your hand," she said, and showed him now to play. "You try to pin the other person's thumb… Like this!" she said suddenly, and pinned him.

Elladan laughed. "I wasn't ready!"

"Alright." Katie let go. "For real this time. One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!" She eluded him for a minute, but then his elvish reflexes and longer fingers gave him the advantage, and he pinned her easily. She gave his fingers a squeeze, digging her long nails into his hands. He yelped and let go, and Katie laughed, "You didn't hold to the count of three! Draw!"

Elladan chuckled and grabbed her hand. "You have nails like my grandmother," he growled.

"Your _grandmother!_"

"Yes. I have never seen a human woman with nails that long. How did you make them grow like that?"

"I stopped biting them off." She smirked, then held out her hand again. "Rematch?"

"Is this what you do with your friends at home?" Elladan asked as he easily bested her again.

"Darnit! Yes, sometimes. What we really like to do is go to the movies. We all get together and see one once every couple of weeks."

"What are movies?" Estel asked, curious. Everyone else's conversations had petered out as they watched Katie and Elladan thumb-wrestle.

"They're like… gah!" She evaded an attempt to pin her thumb. "They're like plays." She smiled happily. "I love the theater." Elladan took advantage of her distraction and pinned her again. "_Geez_, you're good!" She playfully stuck out her tongue at him. Elladan saw her tongue-piercing and recoiled in disgust.

It took her a moment to figure out what was bothering him, then she went off in a shout of laughter. "Tongue piercing: 40. Silver barbell tongue-ring: 25. The look on your face just now: Priceless. There are some things money can't buy."

000

After dinner, Lord Elrond ushered Katie, his sons, and his seneschal Glorfindel into a withdrawing room. "Prince Legolas, I would have you join us a well, for what I have to say concerns you as well," he added when the archer turned to leave.

When everyone was settled on the sumptuous armchairs and couches around the fireplace, Elrond tented his fingers and solemnly contemplated the middle distance. Elladan and Elrohir had already acquainted their brother and his friend with the events of that morning, so there was no need to go into that.

Finally, Lord Elrond spoke. "Katie Johanson of Harrisburg," he said solemnly, "Do you know the purpose for which you were drawn hither?"

"Uh… No, Sir," Katie answered, puzzled.

There was a pause. "With my gift of foresight, I have seen your purpose here," he declared. "You will save a life—either the life of one of my three sons, or that of yon Prince of Mirkwood. One or more of these four must live long enough to fulfill their purpose on Middle Earth in the battle against the darkness, an you must insure that they survive to do so. Only then will you be able to return to your own _Ëa_, your own world. Do you understand, Katie Johanson?"

Katie had listened wide-eyed. She swallowed hard. "Yes, Sir," she said, her voice so low it was almost a whisper.

* * *

AN: I know that's kind of a funny place to end a chappie. Sry. I've already started on the next though, so be of good hope:) Oh, and PS: I screwed up in the last chapter. Elladan and Elrohir would be 2,824, not 2,884. Whoops. Don't feel like going back to fix it, though. -grins- I'm a lazy bean. 

Not sure why this is so important to me, but I'd like you all to know that Katie is NOT me! Okay, some aspects of her (like loving poetry) are me, but a lot aren't. For instance, the idea of putting a sharp piece of metal through my tongue disgusts me as much as it disgusts the elves:)

Faeruvan: Yeah, I don't know what's so appealing about "people from our world end up in Middle Earth" stories, but I love 'em, too! Thanks for reviewing!


	4. A Rivalry

Katie retired from the Hall of Fire early that night and didn't appear at breakfast the next morning. Elrohir found her sitting on one of the balconies overlooking the gorge. She leaned on the railing, her chin between her fists.

"Are you not hungry?" he asked.

Katie gasped, completely startled. When she realized who it was, she draped herself dramatically over the rail and rasped, "Give a girl a coronary, why don'cha?"

Elrohir smiled. "I am sorry; I did not mean to startle you."

"That's okay," Katie said, sitting back up as Elrohir sat down beside her.

"Oh-kay?"

"It means it's fine," she explained. "And no, I'm not really hungry. Thank you anyway." She went back to staring over the river Bruinen.

Elrohir observed her. The color of her green eyes was dulled, and she sighed quietly, staring into space.

"You are unhappy," he observed.

She turned to look at him. "Yes. Or rather, I will be." He looked at her quizzically, and she explained. "This place is so beautiful, it'd be hard to be unhappy here. And I think I won't feel the passage of time so much. But eventually, I'm going to get homesick. And I'm gonna miss my family and my friends—and my world. And I won't be able to get back," she finished in a low, defeated tone.

"Of course you will!" Elrohir put his hand on her arm. "My father says as soon as you've fulfilled your purpose here, you can return."

Katie was shaking her head. "I can't do it. _I_ can't save anybody's life! What can _I_ do? I barely remember how to do the Heimlich! Your father's the healer. I mean, I'd be happy to help him if anybody got hurt, but…"

"Maybe you will save someone in a fight."

"A _fight_! That's even worse! I can't fight. The last time I got mad and smacked one of my friends, he just laughed. I'll fail, and I'll never get home." She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, _Penneth_," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "_Ilúvatar_ would not have sent you if you could not do it. He would have sent someone else."

"Who is Ilúvatar?" she asked, her voice muffled by her hands.

"He is our creator," Elrohir answered solemnly. "And if he has the wisdom to create the worlds, he surely has wisdom enough to send the right person to do the job! You must just have hope, and trust that everything will turn out alright in the end."

Katie finally sighed and nodded. "Okay. Thank you," she added, with a little smile.

"You're welcome." Elrohir smiled and stood, offering her his arm. "Come, let us go in to breakfast."

000

The twins had to meet with Glorfindel and Elrond after breakfast, so Estel and Legolas took Katie with them to walk down the gorge. So far, Katie had only seen Elrond's house; now they showed her the rest of Rivendell.

Estel led Katie and his friend to a place where one could walk right along the edge of the gorge. The view was magnificent, and Katie caught her breath when she saw it. Estel watched with pleasure as her eyes widened in wondering joy. The sun was breaking through clouds, making all of Rivendell and the opposite bank shine in the light.

"It thrills the soul to see such sights," Legolas said quietly, a look of happiness on his face. Katie nodded in agreement.

They turned to walk on, but Katie was so occupied looking at the view that she stepped on the hem of her gown and tripped. Legolas caught her elbow.

Katie blushed a bit, but she laughed it off. "Whoops! Clumsy moment. I'm not used to long dresses."

"You're not?" Estel looked at her in curiosity. "What do you wear, then?"

"Jeans. Trousers," she clarified.

"You wear _trousers_? Like a man?"

"No, like a woman! Women in my culture wear trousers all the time. Skirts are only for dressing up. And we only wear long dresses like this on very formal occasions."

Legolas shook his head. "I cannot imagine al the women in trousers," he said. "It is a very strange idea."

"No stranger than making women wear long dresses that trip them up and limit their movement," Katie shot back.

Estel tried to keep the peace by changing the subject. "Why don't we go for a ride this afternoon?" he suggested. "Would you enjoy that?"

"Well, I _might_," she said dubiously, "except that I don't know how to ride."

Estel and Legolas were startled by this. "How do you travel? You must not go very far," Legolas observed.

"Sure I do!"

"Well, you cannot go far on foot!"

"Who says I travel on foot?" Katie snapped. "We usually drive in cars—horseless carriages. And if we have a very long distance to go, we fly."

Legolas laughed outright at this. "You _fly!_"

"Yes." Katie crossed her arms and stared at him defiantly.

"Go on," Legolas said, also crossing his arms. "Demonstrate for us. I would love to see that."

Estel was in shock. Legolas tended to be rather quiet, and exceedingly polite. And here he was, squabbling with a female, like an elfling!

Katie rolled her eyes. "You don't just flap your arms, ya doof. You fly in an _airplane_. A flying machine."

"And you've done this?"

"Yes. My mom and I flew out to California last summer."

Estel broke in again, taking her arm and walking beside her, with Legolas following behind them. "How far was California?" he asked pleasantly.

"About twenty-five hundred miles," she answered. "It took us about six hours to get there."

Estel heard Legolas snort in derisive disbelief. Katie shot him a _look_ over her shoulder.

Estel sighed and rubbed his temple. This was going to be a long morning.

000

Elladan paced down the hall beside his twin, identical frowns on their faces. The news of unrest in Rivendell preoccupied them both. Glorfindel had told their father that there were murmurs among the elves of a faction that wanted to overthrow Lord Elrond. Of course, this would be well-night impossible without his father's ring. Elrond possessed one of the three rings of the elves—Vilya, the ring of air. With it he guarded the borders of Rivendell, and its power would deter anyone from trying to take the rule of their peaceful valley by force.

What was more disturbing than news of these plots was what this meant for their family. The people of Rivendell had always loved their lord. What could have turned them against him? The thought made Elladan sick to his stomach.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of raised voices coming from a nearby balcony. Elrohir looked over at him. "Do you hear that?"

"Who would be arguing in our father's house?" Elladan asked out loud. They followed the sound of bickering down the hall and out the door. What they saw surprised them.

"_Primitive!_" Katie was exclaiming angrily. "This from an elf that uses horses for transportation and carrier pigeons for communication! And you're callin' _me_ primitive!"

"Yes—a culture that allows its women to join the military and its people to constantly remold the government however they see fit!" Legolas replied in scornful tones. They were both leaning over a table, arguing away, while Estel sat back and watched them in shock.

"Estel—how long have they been at this?" Elladan asked as he and his twin stepped onto the balcony.

"All morning," Estel answered blankly as Katie threw another shrill insult at the blond elf across from her—Elladan thought that Katie was actually calling Legolas "a blond", as if that were an insult!

"But Legolas would never enter into a petty argument with a female!" Elrohir said in surprise.

"Somehow, those two just do not get along," Estel said weakly.

That certainly seemed to be the truth.

"You speak too fast," Legolas was saying now. "I am surprised that anyone can understand you when you jabber on at that speed."

"You sound like my grandmother," Katie answered scornfully. "Just because your brain can't keep up with me, doesn't mean I'm the one with the problem!"

Legolas said something rather unpleasant in Sindarin. Katie looked infuriated. "Eres un imbécil, ¿no?" she answered in Spanish. "¡Creo que gané el argumento! No puedes contestarme."

Legolas sat back and crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow imperiously.

"Ooh, I'm so awed," Katie lilted. "I can do the angry eyebrows, too," she added, demonstrating.

"_What_ are you two doing!" Elladan broke in.

Legolas jumped and had the grace to look a little guilty. He hadn't noticed Elladan and Elrohir's approach.

"Arguing," Katie answered sweetly.

"Yes, I can see that," Elladan observed. "Is this conduct befitting a prince?" he asked Legolas. Legolas looked embarrassed and a little sullen, and Katie grinned. "The same goes for you," Elladan added to Katie.

"What? _I'm_ not a prince!"

"No, but you're a lady," Elrohir reminded her.

"Pssht." Katie sat back and crossed her arms just like Legolas had a minute ago.

"Now, I want the two of you to shake hands and make up," Elladan said, feeling like he was lecturing a couple of children.

Both of the combatants looked affronted. "But he/she started it!" they both said at once.

Elladan glared at them.

"Oh, alright," Katie said reluctantly. She barely touched Legolas's hand, then sat back in her chair again.

"Let's go in to lunch," Elrohir suggested.

000

Legolas and Katie ignored each other completely at lunch. Legolas spoke mostly to Estel, and Katie to the twins, and they avoided eye contact with each other. The one time that Elladan did see them catch each other's eye, they both stared hard for a moment, and then looked away as if the other were beneath them. It was actually a little amusing, Elladan realized. He had never seen the Prince of Mirkwood behave in such a manner before. At least their argument had been a distraction from the cares hanging over him. His father, oblivious to the silent rivalry, seemed rather lost in thought, and Elrohir kept shooting him concerned looks. They could _all_ use a good distraction right now.

When the meal was over and Elrond and Glorfindel retired to further discuss the problem, Elladan and Elrohir stayed at the table to chat with Katie. Realizing that if he stayed he would be forced to talk to her, Legolas jumped up and suggested that he and Estel go down to the stables. Katie shook her head grimly as he left the room.

"Why do you two not get along?" Elrohir asked. His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Most women would find him very attractive."

Katie snorted in a most unladylike manner. "Attractive? _Him?_"

The twins both raised one eyebrow and looked at her with an identical smirk. She couldn't help a little chuckle.

"Alright, he's handsome. _Very_ handsome, in fact. If my girlfriends met him, they'd probably just stare at him and drool." Elladan gave a crack of laughter at that. "But he drives me crazy!"

A couple of the servants came in to clear the tables. They greeted the twins, then turned and exchanged a few words with Katie as well. As they left the room, Elladan observed, "I see you've wasted no time getting to know the staff!"

Katie smiled. "They're all so nice! And I'm not used to being waited on. I think they find it amusing when I tell them they don't have to do so much for me. I've been trying to learn all their names."

"Well, the two that came in just now were Dolarth, the butler, and the maid was Lithorniel."

"Yes; I've got her name, now. She helps me dress in the morning. These gowns are kinda hard to put on. " She plucked at the sumptuous material "They're beautiful—just awkward."

Elladan smiled. Suddenly he asked, "What do you miss most about your world?"

"Wow, talk about changing the subject. You mean, besides my family and friends? Hm… Probably my pet rat, Hector."

Elrohir had just taken a drink of water, and he choked and nearly spit it out. "Did you say your pet _rat_?"

Katie giggled. "Yes. And I said it just to see your reaction. But I do have a pet rat. I think what I really miss most is…" She moved her hands, trying to find words. "I don't miss my _culture_, so much as people who share it. I mean, like… The bit of that lay that they sang last night in the Hall of Fire? Everyone was nodding along: they all knew it. I didn't. If I mentioned Star Wars or Monica Lewinsky or Joan of Arc, you would have no idea what I was talking about. I miss being around people who know where I'm coming from."

Elladan sat in thought for a moment. "I am afraid that most of us may never understand your culture. But we can help you understand ours! Starting with that lay that they sang last night. It is called, "The Lay of Lúthien", and it is about our great-great-grandmother…"

AN: _Penneth_ means "young one". The Spanish meant, "You're an imbecile, aren't you? I think I won the argument! You can't answer me."

Okay. I know I ended at a crappy place. But I needed to move on to the next chapter, and I couldn't figure out how to close. So please forgive me. :)

I didn't mean for Legolas and Katie to start fighting! Really! The story got away from me and started writing itself! But I liked it, so I left it in.

Oh, weird little note. Lithorniel means "ash tree", so I named her after myself! Hee hee. Ashley has a walk-on part! Just like Peter Jackson! Lol

Arami, The Cap'n, EresseElrondiell: thanks for reviewing! And Eresse—I know, I'm bad about updating. :( But I've updated now! (Of course, I'm neglecting my other fics to do so… lol)

Press the purple button! You know you want to!


	5. The Plot Thickens

Lithorniel rapped gently on Katie's door the next morning.

"Come in."

Katie was sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled at the maid as she entered, then glanced down at the box in her hands.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"A gift from Lords Elladan and Elrohir," Lithorniel answered. "They said to tell you that it could be later if it didn't fit."

Katie frowned in perplexity as she took the box and opened it. She gave a small cry of delight when she realized what was inside it. "YES!" she practically shouted, "_PANTS!_"

000

Legolas heard the sound of someone coming down the hall. As the figure turned the corner, he almost didn't recognize her. It was with shock that he realized it was Katie, dressed in a man's tunic, leggings and boots, her hair pulled back and braided, practically _skipping_ down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks as she approached.

"What _are_ you wearing!" he exclaimed in amazement and scorn.

Katie didn't even slow her pace, simply hopping right past him. "Good morning to you too, Sunshine!" she threw over her shoulder.

Katie caught up with the twins near the dining room and gave them each a big hug—which caused Elladan to laugh indulgently at her and Elrohir to look a bit startled. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "I can move now!" She threw her arms out to the sides and spun, demonstrating. She had added a belt worn low on her hips to make the tunic look a little more feminine, and the androgynous fabrics and designs of the elves did the rest.

"Legolas! Estel!" Elrohir called to the two approaching. "What do you think of the new fashion?"

Estel started and mumbled something, and Legolas looked mulish and said, "I think she looks ridiculous."

Katie grinned and said in a stage whisper to Elladan (loud enough that she could be clearly heard by all), "He's just jealous 'cause I look better in it than he does."

The twins and Estel bit back chuckles, but Legolas merely rolled his eyes.

000

Katie's clothing created a mild sensation in the dining hall that morning. A few elves turned to look at her as she passed, and Elrond raised his eyebrows as she approached the table with the twins on either side.

"We found Katie some clothes she felt more comfortable in," Elladan said by way of explanation.

"I see," the Lord of Rivendell said, smiling a little. "Surprisingly, they look fine."

Katie grinned. "Oh good. I was a little worried. Because a certain someone who shall remain nameless—although I will tell you that his name begins with "L" and ends with "egolas"—said I looked ridiculous." She smiled wickedly at Legolas, who refused to comment.

Halfway through breakfast, one of the servants came up and said something in a low voice to Glorfindel, who immediately left the table. In a few minutes he returned and said something to Elrond, who rose immediately. "Elladan, Elrohir, come with me, please," he said. The twins exchanged worried glances, but followed their father from the room without comment.

They didn't return before the end of breakfast, so Estel did his duty as host and, ignoring Legolas's furious but silent protests, invited her to accompany him and Legolas down to the stables. Katie agreed—Estel had a sneaking suspicion she did it only to annoy Legolas.

000

"Now explain more fully, Glorfindel," Elrond said to his seneschal once they had gained the study.

"One of the maids found this message tacked to the east door this morning," Glorfindel answered, passing him a piece of paper. "Only she and Dorlarth know about it."

Elrond read the message aloud for his sons to hear.

"_Lord Elrond. Surrender Vilya to us or your followers will suffer greatly. As a sign of goodwill in this matter, send someone to treat with us alone in the thicket along the western bank of the Bruinen at three o'clock this afternoon. Fail to comply, and you will have a taste of the horrors in store for those you most love._"

There was silence. "You cannot give in to their wishes," Elladan stated baldly.

"Certainly not." The elf lord was troubled. "But neither can we ignore this threat."

"Send a decoy and surround the thicket with well-hidden warriors," Elrohir suggested.

"Exactly what I would say," Glorfindel interjected. "We will discover who we're dealing with—and hopefully capture them."

Elrond nodded. "Elrohir, find out if anyone was seen at the east door last night. Glorfindel, gather a handful of your most trusted warriors. We will put a stop to this."

000

Elrohir approached the stables, where he had been told his brother and their two guests had gone after breakfast. He heard them before he saw them. A small smile touched his lips.

"You dropped the brush." Legolas sounded disdainful.

Katie was apparently in a sarcastic mood. "Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"Katie!" That was Estel, and he was laughing almost too hard to speak.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"You're as irritating as a dwarf. Here." Legolas was apparently handing the brush back to her.

"Why, thank you, Robin Hood!" Katie answered sweetly.

"Who?"

"This guy who wears green tights and runs around the woods with his merry men, shooting things. _Son_ of a biscuit!" Elrohir, unnoticed, stepped in the door just in time to see Katie drop the currycomb again.

Legolas snickered. "Clumsy infant."

Katie threw him a wicked look, and when Legolas leaned over to pick it up for her again, she gave him a little push—just enough for him to slip and fall. "Oopsie! Elf fall down, go boom!" she cried gleefully in a baby-voice.

Legolas gave her a look that meant certain death. Estel, laughing, gave him a hand up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. But my tunic is not." He attempted to brush off his clothes.

"Ohhh, poor baby!" Katie pouted and looked ludicrously sad. "You see this?" She held up one hand, moving her finger back and forth over her thumb. "It's the world's smallest violin… Playing the world's saddest song… Just for you."

Elrohir could no longer contain his mirth. He gave a shout of laugher, which made Estel and Katie jump. All three of them wheeled around. Estel laughed with him and Katie smiled a little shame-facedly. Legolas just gave him a dark look and kept brushing off his tunic. When Elrohir could speak, he took Katie's shoulder in one hand and Legolas's in the other. "Play nice, children!" he admonished.

Katie grinned. Legolas tried to glare at him, but Elrohir's laughter was infectious. "Come on, you three. Let's go back to the house."

"What took you so long at breakfast?" Estel asked as they made their way up to the house.

Elrohir considered a moment before he spoke. "There have been threats made against our house," he answered slowly.

"What?" Estel stopped, and the others did, as well. "What do you mean, threats?"

Elrohir glanced at Katie out of the corner of his eye.

"If I'm supposed to save somebody, I need to know what's going on too," she said, guessing what he was thinking.

After a moment, Elrohir nodded. "Let us go inside, first," he said, urging them to start moving again.

Safely inside the library with the doors shut, Elrohir looked solemnly at Katie. "Nothing that is said here leaves this room, understood?"

Katie nodded, wide-eyed. They all looked at him in expectation.

Elrohir sighed and rubbed his temple. "For some weeks now, we have become aware of unrest in Rivendell. It began with comments overheard along the roads and a changed atmosphere. But the clues are not so subtle anymore, and we fear that this unrest has been going on for some time, now. This morning we received a note, tacked to the east door, threatening to harm those faithful to our father if he did not give them Vilya."

Estel sucked in his breath, and Legolas looked concerned. "Who is Vilya?" Katie asked.

"Vilya is the name of my father's ring," Elrohir explained. "Through it, he protects the borders of Rivendell and holds evil at bay. It is a very powerful thing, and in the wrong hands, it could wreak much destruction. We fear also that those who desire the ring will not be taking it for themselves, but for another."

"The Necromancer," Legolas said quietly.

Elrohir nodded. "A dark power has been growing in southern Mirkwood for several years, now. We do not know whether these usurpers have ties with Dol Guldor or not. There is much danger in these tidings."

They were quiet for a moment, thinking. "Why did you not tell me of this before?" Estel asked. He sounded hurt.

"We hoped it would blow over," Elrohir admitted. "There has never been disloyalty to our father in Rivendell before, and it confused us all greatly. Forgive us, little brother."

Estel nodded. Just then, the door opened and Elladan entered. He glanced around at the solemn faces. "You told them?"

"Yes."

Elladan nodded. "That was good. It is best if we all remain inside, today," he said, taking a seat. "In the note, the usurpers demanded we send an ambassador to treat with them. We have sent a decoy, and Glorfindel's most trusted warriors. Meanwhile, Glorfindel is staying by Father, just as a precaution. We might also be targets. If the usurpers manage to escape our trap or discover we have no intention of handing over the ring, they may become very dangerous."

"Did you discover any more about the note?" Elrohir asked his twin.

Elladan shook his head. "Only what you already told us—that it must have been placed on the door between four and five o'clock, and that none of the servants were in that vicinity at the time. They were all occupied elsewhere." He stood. "Come, Katie, we will take some of our time indoors to teach you some more history."

000

Eruvadhor walked sedately between the trees on the way to the western thicket. He didn't need to look around for the warriors—he knew they had been there for a few hours. Looking for them would be pointless anyway when an elf wanted to stay hidden, he stayed hidden.

The birds continued to sing undisturbed in the trees as he silently approached the appointed meeting place. Eruvadhor was curious to see who this traitor might be, or who he would send to treat with him. He would be glad when all this was over and those culpable were caught. There had been no unrest in Rivendell for many long centuries, and it chilled his heart to think why there might be now.

As he approached the place, Eruvadhor felt a thrill of fear run down his spine. The place was entirely deserted.

A patch of white caught his eye, and he hastened toward it. There was a note tacked to a tree. Eruvadhor pulled it down. As he read it, his face grew pale.

_Now all the elite and trusted warriors are away from Imladris. We knew Lord Elrond would never treat with us honestly. Return home and behold the doom that awaits you all._

"Soldiers!" Eruvadhor cried. "Back to Rivendell!"

000

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait," Katie said. "Tell me again who Finarfin was?"

"The king of the Noldor who remained in Valinor," Elladan replied patiently.

"And he's the half-brother of Fingon?"

"No, Fingon was the eldest son of Fingolfin, Finarfin's brother."

"Half-brother?"

"No, whole," Elrohir answered. "Finarfin's half-brother was Fëanor."

"And that's the guy who founded Minas Tirith?"

"No, that's Finrod Felagund."

"I thought he led the Noldor to Valinor?"

"That's Finwë."

Katie put her face in her hands. "Please tell me that's all the F names?"

"Well, there is also Formenos, Fëanor's stronghold…"

"…Forweg, leader of the Gaurwaith…"

"…Finduilas of Nargothrond…"

"…Fuinur, lord of the Haradrim…"

"…Forostar in Númenor…"

"…and Fíriel, queen to Arvedui Last-King."

"But none of them really come into this story."

"AUGH!"

"Do not torture her, my sons!" Elrond commented wryly. He had entered, unnoticed, just in time to hear the latest set of complications in Katie's history lessons. "Perhaps history is not to her liking."

"Oh, it's not the history I mind," Katie said. "It's the names. I can't keep all of them straight—especially since apparently half the elves of Arda were named something that starts with 'F'!"

"Perhaps you would like a break from the lesson, to refresh your mind?" Elladan suggested. "We could go find something to eat in the kitchens."

"That sounds great." Katie headed toward the east door of the library, the one that was rarely used, and pulled it wide open.

Had the elves known what was on the other side of that door, they would never have let her open it.

* * *

**AN**: Mwa ha ha ha…

**EresseElrondiell:** Yay! You made my evening; you really did. And I love the rivalry, too. It's fun to write! –huggles her purple monkey stuffed animal—

**don'taskmewhy0991**: You're very correct, Estel is the name of Aragorn growing up in Rivendell. And I know that his mother was still alive at this point (many years before the war of the ring), but for the sake of simplicity, I didn't include her. As Elrond raised Aragorn as his own son, I have the twins call him their brother. Glad you like the fic! And you get an invisible cookie for knowing your canon :) The first LotR fic you've ever read? Wow! I'm honored. –grins

**igor the werewolf lemming**: Thanks! Oh, and awesome name, by the way. :)

That little purple button looks lonely. Why don't you click on it:)


	6. A Lament

**Author's WARNING: This chapter is gory!**

As the door swung open, a SOMETHING fell over the doorway and spun slowly and horribly.

It was a body.

Katie gasped and fell backward. Elladan caught her up in his arms, and she stood shaking and sobbing into his chest in horror, gripping the front of his tunic in both fists. The image of that elf's body would haunt her mind for years.

The body was held suspended in the air. His neck was obviously broken, and his head hung at a terrible angle. There was blood everywhere, and his jaw was almost detached from his head and hung from a bit of flesh. His blank eyes had started from his head in cold terror at the moment of his death and remained so, sweeping Katie and the rest of the room with his frozen glance.

"GLORFINDEL!" Elrohir shouted for his father's seneschal. The room exploded in activity.

Elrond saw a note attached to the body, which he now recognized as belonging to Orain, one of the servants. He took down the note as servants rushed past him to take down the body.

Katie and Elladan were an island of stillness amidst the rush and chaos. Katie suddenly realized how close she was to the elf, and moved to pull back.

Elladan pulled her close again. They were still taking down the body. "No, do not look just yet," he said quietly. Katie began to shake again, and Elladan spoke soothingly to her in Elvish. She felt weak and ill.

When the body was gone from the room, Elladan picked up Katie as easily as if she were a doll and carried her to her room. For all his slight frame, he had the surprising strength of the elves. Once in the room he set Katie down on the bed and pulled her boots off for her. Katie tried in vain to wipe the tears off her cheeks, but she couldn't seem to stop crying.

Elladan tucked her in, but every time Katie closed her eyes, all she could see was the body of the elf, turning slowly before her. She shuddered anew.

Elladan gently placed her hand over her eyes. "Rest," he said quietly. "Sleep dreamlessly."

Katie felt herself slowly slipping into the dark arms of sleep. "Thank you," she muttered, and then her breathing evened out and she slept.

000

"Send word and my condolences to Orain's family," Elrond was saying to Dorlarth as Elladan reentered the library. "I am afraid to say that that they should not be allowed to see the body; it will only distress them. Remind all the staff to keep the details silent in honor of the family of the deceased."

"Yes, my lord."

"Glorfindel. What news?"

Eruvadhor and the warriors have returned, my lord," Glorfindel announced with an elvish salute.

"Send him in," Elrond ordered. "What have you discovered, my son?" he asked as Elrohir entered on Glorfindel's heels.

"Nothing." Elrohir sounded frustrated and grieved. "Cook saw Orain at two o'clock this afternoon, perfectly healthy and cheerful. He was heading toward the servants' quarters. Nothing more of his movements are known. No one seems to know anything." Elladan put his hand on his twin's shoulder.

Eruvadhor entered on these words and saluted. "My lord."

"Eruvadhor. Report."

"All was done according to plan. But no one came to meet me. Instead, I found this." He handed Elrond the note. "It seems the rebels foresaw that you would not consider giving up Vilya, and only arranged the meeting as a diversion. Although a diversion for what, I do not know."

"You have not heard the news?" Elrond look up sharply from the note.

"No, my lord, I just returned this moment. What news?"

"Orain has been murdered," Glorfindel answered grimly. "His body has only just been discovered."

"By the Valar," Eruvadhor exclaimed under his breath, visibly paling. "This is true?"

"This note was found on the body," Elrond said, holding it up. "It appears to match those found in the thicket and on the east door."

"Read it, Father," Elladan said when Elrond fell silent.

The tension was palpable in the air as Elrond unfolded the note.

"_Now you know that we are serious, nor will we hesitate to carry out our threats. Deliver Vilya, _alone, _to the hollow tree along the road to Imladris within days time, and you may yet stem the slaughter. If you fail to comply, you will doom those you most love."_

There was stunned silence. Elrond crumpled the note in his fist. "And yet, if I _do_ comply, I may doom not only those I love, but all of Middle Earth, as well." He sank into a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose in a characteristic gesture.

"Place a guard around the house," he finally commanded Glorfindel. "Guard all entrances, make sure each window, balcony—everything—is watched. You know what to do." Glorfindel and Eruvadhor saluted and left the room. Elrond turned to his sons. "I would have you question all the servants again, individually and systematically. See if there are any clues we may have missed." Elladan and Elrohir bowed and moved to do their father's bidding. "Wait," he said on an afterthought, and they stopped and turned back to him.

Elrond put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Be careful, my sons. This assassin has threatened to hurt those I most love, and that is my children. Keep your eyes open."

Elladan put his hand over his father's. "We will be fine, Father."

Elrond nodded and kissed their foreheads. Then the twins left for the servants' quarters.

Left alone in the library, Elrond raised his eyes heavenward. "And may the Valar help us all," he murmured.

000

Elladan and Elrohir made their way toward the servants' quarters. On the way, they passed through a hall where one of the servants was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. Elrohir realized with a chill of horror that she was scrubbing at a bloodstain. Although he was a healer and a warrior, and no stranger to blood, the thought made him feel sick. The idea of one elf of his father's realm brutally murdering another in their very house was unbearable. He glanced over at his twin. Elrohir looked grim, and Elladan knew he felt the same.

To murder was bad enough, but to mangle the body almost beyond recognition—that was pure evil, an evil worthy of orcs. It was an evil planned and meditated upon. Even the kinslaying at Alqualondë had been the work of fury, not of cold-blooded calculation. This was inhuman.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Estel hailed them from behind and raced up to them, Legolas on his heels. "We just heard the news! Is it true? Orain has been murdered?"

"Yes, it is true. I wish I could say it was not," Elladan answered as they caught up to them.

"Who found him?" Legolas asked.

"We did. Katie, really," Elrohir amended. "The body was hung outside the east door, which she opened."

"Is she alright?" Estel asked in concern.

"She is asleep," Elladan said. "I think she will be fine, but only time will tell. She must recover from the shock. But she is in the right place for that—the tranquility of our people will help her."

"Imladris is not so tranquil now is it once was," Elrohir commented darkly.

000

It was a grim group that gathered for dinner that evening. The dining hall was very quiet, as most of the servants had been sent home for their own safety and for the security of the house. Guards were posted everywhere and Glorfindel stuck as closely to Elrond as his own shadow. Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Legolas all carried weapons.

Katie was absent; she still slept, with Lithorniel watching over her. Lithorniel was one of the few female servants allowed to remain during this time. Elrohir and Elladan had interviewed them all before anyone was allowed to leave the house, but had found nothing. They were both very weary with grief and frustration, and there was to be no gathering in the Hall of Fire that night. As the sun went down, the first notes of a lament rose into the evening air. Silently, the family bowed their heads in tribute to the dead.

000

In the cold, black hours of the morning, Lithorniel was roused out of half-lidded slumber by the sound of Katie muttering something in her sleep. As the maid watched her, Katie awoke and opened her eyes. She blinked blearily once or twice, and then silently acknowledged Lithorniel's presence.

A warm night breeze wafted in the open window, carrying with it the ethereal notes of the lament, which had been carried on at interval throughout the night.

Katie sat up. "What's that?" she whispered.

"A lament for Orain," Lithorniel answered in a low voice.

Katie climbed out of bed and walked to the window, and Lithorniel followed her. Rivendell was spread out below them. The singers were hidden in the darkness, but they could see lights below, some reflected in the water of the Bruinen. And over all was the song of lamentation—notes so unearthly and all-pervading that it seemed the very stars sang them.

"I don't even know what they're saying, but it's still so sad I want to cry," Katie murmured.

They stood still at the window until the sky began to lighten to gray. As the stars slowly faded, the notes of the lament died away, the last sound ceasing to vibrate as the sun rose.

Katie turned away from the window, and Lithorniel saw that her cheeks were wet.

"Come, Penneth," she said gently, "let's get you dressed for the new day."

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN: Wow, that chapter got a bit dark, didn't it? I didn't expect it to do that, quite. This story keeps surprising me! Lol It's a bit embarrassing to have to admit that your story keeps getting away from you… :)**

**don'taskmewhy0991**: You can't find your invisible cookie? It's right there, in the invisible basket! grins

**cierah**: Thanks! That makes me feel better—I keep trying to make sure it's not like every other fanfic.

**EresseElondiel and Bella**: rubs hands togetherYeeessss… I am a wicked cliffhanger-writing author… grins But you have to admit, I updated pretty fast!

Please review! I love you all! puppy-dog eyes


	7. The Scottish Play

Elladan looked up as Katie entered the dining room. She looked subdued, but fine. He breathed a silent sign of relief. He had been worried that one so young and inexperienced might become emotionally scarred by the scene she had witnessed, but it seemed that his guess had been correct, and that she would heal well among the elves.

"Good morning," he said as she took a seat. She gave him a small smile in return. Yes, she would be well.

"I take it we're stuck indoors again today," Katie commented as she left the dining hall with Elrohir. Elladan had remained behind to discuss security with Glorfindel and his father.

"Yes, the threat of the traitors still hangs over us," Elrohir agreed. "And there was a note found… yesterday, threatening those dearest to my father—which means, my brothers and I. So we must certainly remain inside."

"Bummer."

"…?"

"What a pity," Katie translated with a smile.

"Yes… bummer," Elrohir agreed. "So we must amuse ourselves indoors." He knew better than to suggest they study history some more—it would be heartless to suggest they go back into the library. From her experiences yesterday, she would most likely have conceived a severe dislike of that room—and he would be surprised if she could open doors without some trepidation. Her cheerfulness this morning seemed a bit forced, and Elrohir certainly wasn't going to put her through any more stress than he had to. So if study were out, he could think of one option to amuse their young guest: games.

He led her to a comfortable sitting room, and pulled a deck of cards out of a drawer. "Do you know how to play cards?" he asked, seating himself at a table.

"Of course," Katie said. But as he was shuffling, she stopped him and took the cards from his hands. "Wow, these are different," she said, flipping through the deck.

"The idea of cards came from the Haradrim—the southerners."

"I don't recognize the suits," Katie said. "Cups, swords, shields, clubs?"

"Chalices, swords, coins and batons," Elrohir corrected.

"I recognize all the numbers, of course—except that you don't have aces, just ones. And these are kings, queens, and jacks?"

"Knights," Elrohir amended. He took back the deck and finished shuffling them. Then he taught her the memory game, "Matches". She was pretty good at it. After they had played a few games, Katie took the deck and began to shuffle it with a snap. "How about I teach _you_ a game?" she said, trying to hide her mischievous smile.

She taught him a game called "Speed", which involved laying out cards in numbered succession as fast as you could, and then slapping a deck to claim it. Katie's hands flew over her piles of cards as she laid them out, faster than Elrohir could. The first time he beat her in slapping the smaller deck, her hand come down, hard, on the back of his.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, and ruefully rubbed his hand.

"Oops! Sorry," she said, gathering up the larger deck. "Got a little excited, there."

As they played, Elrohir gradually played faster and faster until he began to beat her consistently.

"Wow!" she said after he had taken the smaller deck three times in a row. "You're really fast."

He shrugged. "I am an elf. We have faster reflexes than those of men. Maybe we should play a game that is less physical?"

"Well, the other one I can think of requires at least three people." Just then, they heard Estel and Legolas's voices from down the hall. They were approaching the sitting room. "Problem solved!" she added, jumping up and crossing to the door.

"Hey, guys," she called down the hall, "c'mere and play a game with us."

Estel came readily enough, but Legolas didn't exactly look enthused. Elrohir couldn't help but smile at the dark looks he gave his friend when Estel answered, "Of course!"

When they were all seated at the table, Katie commenced shuffling the deck. "Okay. This game is called "Bullshit"."

"I'm leaving." Legolas started to stand, but Estel pulled him back into his chair. Legolas began muttering darkly in Elvish.

Katie carried on as if nothing had happened. "The object of the game is to get rid of all your cards." She began dealing them out. "And to do that, you have to lie, and make people believe it."

She explained the game as they played, and her three opponents soon caught the drift. As they seemed uncomfortable using the vulgar name of the game, Katie conceded to say "bull" instead—except with Legolas. Somehow, she always seemed to know when he was lying, and every time she would loudly declare, "Bullshit!" When Legolas would then pick up the deck, she would teasingly make some mocking comment ("Ha ha, sucker!" "Score!" "Loser!") Elrohir and Estel had a hard time containing their laughter, but it was driving Legolas mad. After she had called his bluff and made him pick up most of the deck ("Oooh! _Burn!_"), he finally exclaimed in exasperation, "How do you know when I'm lying?"

"You think I'm going to tell?" Katie asked in feigned shock. "Not a chance in hell. How am I supposed to win if I can't tell you're lying?"

"It is really rather obvious, Legolas," Estel added, teasing his friend. "I am surprised no one has told you before."

"You are not helping," Legolas growled. The other three laughed.

After a couple more times around the table, Legolas laid down his last cards. "Two fours," he said, solemnly.

Estel beat Katie to it, this time. "Bullshit!"

Someone in the doorway cleared his throat, and all of their heads shot up. Elrond was giving his youngest son the _look_, one eyebrow lifted. Behind him stood Elladan, trying hard not to smile. "What was that, my son?" the lord of Imladris asked slowly.

"Erm… Nothing, Father."

"Hmm." Elrond looked unconvinced. "I came to ask you and Legolas to relieve the guard at the front door," he continued.

"Yes, Sir." Estel and Legolas stood and bowed, then departed after their father. Elladan joined Katie and Elrohir, dropping down into a chair.

"Any developments?" his twin asked.

"None." Elladan rubbed his brow wearily. "At least Estel is old enough to protect himself. I would fear greatly for him, otherwise. We truly have no defense against this murderer. Father will certainly not give up Vilya, and the two days runs out tomorrow. And we are powerless to prevent anything that might come of this!" The last part came out almost as a shout of anger. He rested his forehead in his hand. "I am sorry. I do not enjoy feeling powerless."

"None of us do," Elrohir said gently, putting his hand on his twin's arm.

"No," Katie said softly, staring down at her hands. Elrohir felt a great wave of pity for her. She was an immeasurable distance from her home and all she knew and loved, required to complete an incredible task before she would be permitted to return, and while here she had witnessed a more gruesome sight than many ever saw over the course of their lives. And this conversation was not helping her any.

"Come," he said, rising from his chair. "It will surely be time for luncheon soon." Katie and Elladan followed him from the room.

000

Elrond sat in his darkened study, gazing at the fire, his fingers steepled. Orain's family had buried him today, in the rarely-used graveyard just outside the gardens. The lord of Imladris had been unable to be there, for reasons of security. If so much weren't at stake, he would have gone despite Glorfindel's safety concerns. But the possession of Vilya was more important even than his own life, and so he would not risk it. But darkness and doubt haunted his mind. Tomorrow afternoon, the two days would be up, and he did not know how the enemy would strike.

000

The next afternoon, the twins, Katie, Estel and Legolas all wandered into the Hall of Fire. Elrohir sat in one of the chairs and picked up a lute, playing a few notes.

"Sing us something, Elrohir," Legolas said, depositing himself carelessly in one of the seats.

Elrohir played a little introduction, then sang a short song in Elvish, of the opening of the apple blossoms in the spring. He had as fine voice, and they all smiled to listen to him.

When he had finished, a wicked smile spread over his face. He crossed the room and held the lute out to Katie.

"Oh, no, no, no," she protested, holding up her hands. "I don't play."

"Then sing us something," Elladan suggested.

"She probably doesn't know any songs," Legolas said provokingly.

Katie glared at him and stood. After a moment of thought, she opened her mouth and sang.

"Let all things now living, a song of thanksgiving  
To God the creator, triumphantly raise,  
Who fashioned and made us, protected and stayed us,  
Who still guides us on to the end of our days.  
His banners are o'er us, his light goes before us,  
A pillar of fire shining forth in the night,  
Till shadows have vanished and darkness is banished,  
As forward we travel from light into light."

A slightly stunned silence met the end of the song. "Where did you learn that?" Estel finally asked.

"It's my grandma's favorite song," Katie answered with a shrug. "She sings it all the time."

"Is it an old song?" Elladan asked. "That's not the way you generally speak."

"Oh, yeah. It's a hymn. They're not really popular anymore. Why are you so surprised by that song?"

"Well…" Elrohir tried to put it into words without offending her. "It just… sounds Elvish. And most of the things you say, er… don't."

Katie hooted with laughter. "Totally."

"You said it wasn't a popular kind of music," Elladan said, trying to pick up the thread of the conversation again. "What _is_?"

"Oh, pop, rock, rap, that kind of thing. Hip-hop."

"_Hip-hop?_" Legolas repeated incredulously.

"Yes, _hip-hop_," Katie reiterated firmly.

"Why don't you sing us some of that?"

"I can't," Katie said, annoyed. "It'd sound weird without the music."

"Do you often sing in front of people?" Estel asked, cutting off Legolas' retort.

"Not really," Katie admitted. "I do when I'm in the high school's musicals, but I prefer acting to singing."

"What are musicals?"

"Plays with music in them," Katie explained. "My school does one non-musical every fall and one musical every spring. I like the non-musicals better. Last year, we did "Macbeth". It was awesome!"

"You were in it?"

"Yep. I played one of the weird sisters." Katie hunched over and moved her arms like she was stirring a large pot. In an old woman's cackling voice, she chanted,

"Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn, and cauldron bubble.  
Fillet of a fenny snake,  
In the cauldron boil and bake;  
Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and owlet's wing,  
For a charm of powerful trouble,  
Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.  
Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,  
Witches' mummy, maw and gulf  
Of the ravin'd salt-sea shark,  
Root of hemlock digg'd i' the dark,  
Add thereto a tiger's chaudron,  
For the ingredients of our cauldron."

She crossed over to Estel, and with a flourishing and almost mocking bow, she cried, "All hail, Macbeth! hail to thee, thane of Glamis! All hail, Macbeth, hail to thee, thane of Cawdor! All hail, Macbeth, thou shalt be king hereafter!" Estel looked distinctly startled. Elrohir wondered if Katie knew how close to the truth she had come. But now she had crossed back to Elladan, and with a more respectful bow, cried, "Hail! Lesser than Macbeth, and greater. Not so happy, yet much happier. Thou shalt get kings, though thou be none: So all hail, Macbeth and Banquo! Banquo and Macbeth, all hail!"

Then she moved as if she had heard something. Elrohir reflected that she was a consummate actress. "By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes. Open, locks, Whoever knocks!"

She gestured to the door just as Dorlarth walked in. He blinked at Katie as the room froze in surprise. Then they all began to laugh.

"Sorry, Dorlarth, I didn't mean to call you wicked!" Katie apologized after she had caught her breath.

Dorlarth, still confused, smiled indulgently (if bemusedly) at her. "My lords," he addressed the twins, "Cook has sent you some viands."

"Thank you, Dorlarth," Elladan said, taking the tray. "Send Cook our thanks, as well."

Dorlarth bowed and left the room. Estel came over to see what the cook had sent them. He laughed. "Cook knows you all too well, Legolas. He sent your favorite almond biscuits. You are the only one who eats them."

Legolas smiled and took the cookies Estel offered him. "The staff here is very attentive," he said appreciatively, biting into the treat.

"That they are," Elladan agreed, handing Katie some pastries. They all chewed in contented silence for awhile. It warmed Elrohir's heart to think that while some of the elves of his father's realm had it in for them, others still cared about their family, even enough to think of sending them a snack.

"Dorlarth really scared me when he came in!" Katie finally said, grinning. "I thought for a second that he was a ghost and the play really was cursed!"

"What do you mean?" Elrohir asked.

"Well," Katie said, talking around a bite of cookie (which made Legolas roll his eyes), "actors tend to be very superstitious. And supposedly, the play Macbeth is cursed. Every time it's performed, they say weird things happen to the cast. People have strange accidents, that sort of thing. You're not supposed to quote Macbeth in a theater, or even say its name—actors refer to it as "the Scottish play". Some people say that when Shakespeare wrote it, he put actual curses in it, and they cursed the play." She shrugged. "I don't believe it, though. We didn't have any weird accidents last year when we performed it. Well, except that Ashley Harrison, who played Lady Macbeth, fell and sprained her ankle in soccer practice before the closing performance, and my friend Kara got to play her part that night."

"Soccer?" Estel asked.

"Football."

"Ah."

Katie glared at Legolas. "And yes, girls play football, so no comments from the peanut gallery, please."

Legolas looked up at her, rather abstracted. "Hm?"

"Come," Elladan said, standing and brushing crumbs off of his tunic. "Let's go and thank Cook in person."

They all stood and followed him out the door—all except Legolas. Estel turned back to see that his friend was still in his chair, his forehead resting in his hand.

"Legolas?" Estel said, pausing in the doorway. "Are you coming?"

"Oh. Yes." Legolas stood to his feet and made to follow him, but his knees gave and he pitched forward.

The twins spun around as they heard their little brother cry his friend's name, and they rushed back into the Hall, with Katie on their heels. Estel knelt by Legolas' head, calling his friend's name. Legolas' face was terribly white, and his eyes were shut.

"Estel," Elladan said, kneeling on Legolas' other side and checking his vital signs, "go get Father."

Estel jumped to his feet and ran. "I thought elves didn't get sick," Katie said in a small voice.

"They don't." Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, then at the empty pastry tray nearby. "He's been poisoned."

**

* * *

AN: I really think this is the fastest I've put out one of these stories… I hope you're all duly impressed! lol**

**EresseElrondiel**: I totally agree about the door thing. I'm scared enough of opening my closet door, since my friend Dana has a habit of hiding in there. She even hid under my bed one time and grabbed my ankle. I was not terribly pleased.

**Cierah**: Thank you! And I like Elladan and Elrohir being all protective, too. :) Gives me warm fuzzies. lol

**don'taskmewhy0991**: Heh. Still looking for that cookie, hm?

**Fanficfan0791**: Thanks! I am!

**Hermione Heart**: Thanks! Of course, EVERYONE is entitled to an invisible cookie! You just gotta find it.

**Hint: Maybe if you press that little purple button down there… :)**


	8. The Usual Suspects

Legolas was carried to the infirmary, and Elrond and Estel joined the twins there.

"What happened?" Elrond asked, checking Legolas over.

"We believe he was poisoned," Elladan answered shortly. "We were brought a snack, and there were almond biscuits, which only Legolas likes. So he ate them. They must have been poisoned; that is the only conclusion we can draw."

Elrond looked up at him sharply. "Who made the food?"

"Cook," Elrohir answered. "But anyone could have put something in them."

Estel had grown paler as they spoke, and his father noticed his son's reaction. "Estel," he said gently, "why don't you go wait outside?"

Estel nodded distractedly and got out of their way.

After a few minutes of examination, Elrond sighed wearily. "He is stable, but will remain unconscious. Without knowing what the poison is, I cannot counteract it. There are a few things I can try, but I doubt their (expediency). Whoever is behind this is clever; they will have thought everything through."

The twins nodded sorrowfully. It was as they had expected. "We had better let Estel and Katie know," Elrohir said quietly.

Katie and Estel sat waiting for them on a bench in the corridor. Estel sat with his face in his hands, and Katie drummed her fingers on the seat, staring at the floor. As Elladan came out of the room, Estel jumped to his feet, and Katie slowly followed him over.

"How is he?" Estel asked tensely.

Elladan shook his head. "We do not know. He does not appear to be worsening, but we cannot seem to bring him around. Father is going to try a few more options, but as we do not know what the poison was, we cannot counteract it." He took a deep breath. "Come, let's go to the kitchen and see what we can discover about this malicious deed." Estel nodded and followed his brother down the corridor.

Elrohir turned to see if Katie was following. She had sunk back down onto the bench and was resting her forehead in her hand. "Katie?" Elrohir asked, coming back to her.

She looked up as if noticing him for the first time, then took his proffered hand and walked beside him toward the kitchen.

After a minute, Elrohir thought he heard a choked-off sob and glanced over at her. Her eyes were red and her lower lip trembled, and as he watched, a tear ran down her cheek. She reached up quickly to brush it away, as if she were embarrassed to be seen crying.

Elrohir stopped. "Are you alright?"

Katie half-covered her face with her hand. "I'm fine," she lied. She glanced up at Elrohir and saw that he was still looking at her in concern. "It's just…" she sniffed. "I teased Legolas, and I tried to make him mad, but… I didn't want him to be _poisoned!" _She wiped at her cheeks with both hands.

"Penneth," Elrohir said gently, handing her a handkerchief. "None of this is your fault."

Katie blew her nose. "Yes, it is," she said thickly. "I'm supposed to be saving somebody's life, and I've blown it already. I should've stopped him from eating those biscuits."

Elrohir put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Katie. No one could have known the food was poisoned. Ilúvatar would not expect you to have known that it was. You may yet save Legolas's life. Have hope, young one."

Katie nodded and gulped. He offered his arm and she took it. "Thanks, Ro," she said quietly.

000

When they entered the kitchen, Elladan was deep in conversation with the cook, while Estel searched the room for any sign of poison. "You are absolutely sure that you were in here the entire time they were baking, and that no one could have tampered with them?" Elladan asked.

"I am positive," the cook replied, looking grieved. "The only people that have entered the kitchen all day are myself, the two remaining members of my staff, Dorlarth, and yourselves."

"Your staff. Mebedir and Bargon?" Elrohir joined in the questioning.

"Yes. Both of whom I trust implicitly. Besides, I was in the kitchen with them the entire time they were here."

"Maybe someone put something in one of the ingredients," Katie suggested. "What all goes into almond biscuits?"

"Almond biscuits?" The cook frowned at her. "I made no almond biscuits."

"What?" Elladan exclaimed. "But they were on the tray! That is what Legolas ate that made him sick."

The cook shook his head. "There are no almonds in the house at the moment, otherwise I might very well have made the prince's favorite biscuits."

"Dorlarth!" Elrohir called to the butler as he was passing the door to the kitchen. "Did anyone come near that tray when you were carrying it to the hall?"

"Tray?" Dorlarth seemed confused. "Oh, the pastries? I do not know, my lord. Why?"

"Because someone sneaked poisoned biscuits onto it," Elladan said through his teeth.

Dorlarth looked startled. "_Poisoned?_ Who would have done such a thing?"

"That is exactly what we are trying to discover."

The butler furrowed his brow in thought. "I seem to remember having set the tray down for a minute to help Lithorniel with some baskets. Perhaps something was put on the tray then, whilst I was out of the room. I did not notice anything different; but then, I did not look very hard at the tray when I left the kitchen."

"Which room did you leave them in?" Estel asked, having given up his fruitless search of the kitchen.

"I set the tray on the half-table in the southern corridor," Dorlarth answered promptly.

"We should see if anyone was seen in that vicinity at that time," Elrohir said, leading the group out the door.

000

Questioning the staff yielded not a single result. No one but Lithorniel and Dorlarth himself had been seen passing through the south-facing corridor.

"What _I_ can't understand," Katie said in frustration, "is how anybody got into the house to put the cookies on the tray to begin with. The place is practically _swarming_ with guards!"

Elrohir and Estel exchanged a look. "No one could have," Estel said. "It must have been one of the servants."

"_What!_"

"I think you may be right," Elladan said grimly. "Unless one or more of the guards is in league with someone."

"I do not even want to consider that option," Elrohir said. "But I do not want to believe that one or more of the servants are betraying us, either."

Elladan sighed. "Let's go talk to Lithorniel and see if she saw anything."

000

"There was no one in the southern corridor but Dorlarth and myself, my lords," Lithorniel said, dusting her hands off on her apron. "I met him there as I was carrying some baskets down to the entryway. There were not very many of them, but he laid down the tray to help me anyway—he is always so courteous."

"I don't suppose it's any use to ask if you saw almond biscuits on the tray?" Katie asked.

"I did not look at it very carefully, but I do not think so," Lithorniel answered. "Why do you ask?" she added in confusion.

"Someone put poisoned almond biscuits onto that tray at some point between the kitchen and the hall," Estel told the startled maid. "The only time it was unattended was when Dorlarth went with you to help you carry the baskets."

"Good heavens," Lithorniel said, her eyes widening. "Someone must have come into the corridor while we were not there, then."

Elladan nodded. "Thank you for your help, Lithorniel."

"You are very welcome to it," she answered.

000

Glorfindel entered the infirmary as silently as he could. The room was filled with the scent of athelas. Elrond sat by Legolas, with his hand on the prince's forehead, calling his name quietly. After a minute, he sat up.

"Is there no change?" Glorfindel asked, coming to stand on the prince's other side.

"None," Elrond said wearily. "Nothing I have tried has worked."

There was a soft tap at the door, and Glorfindel went to open it. Katie and Elrond's three sons stood outside.

"Come in," Elrond said, not bothering to rise from his chair. "What is wrong?" he asked when he saw the expression on everyone's faces.

"I found this when I went to collect the empty tray from the hall of fire," Elladan said, angrily brandishing a note. "I am beginning to be sick at the very sight of these things."

Elrond unfolded the poisoner's message.

_I did warn you._

_Each day, the prince's death grows nearer. Bring the ring to the place already named, and we will give you the antidote. This is the last warning we shall give you. The next victim will be one of your sons. Consider carefully before you ignore our demands a third time. When your sons are gone and you yourself are dead, who will bear Vilya then?_

Elrond had not the heart to read it aloud. He passed it over to Glorfindel, who read it to the others. By the time he had finished reading, he had gone white to the lips.

"Fiends," he spat, tossing the note down on the table. "It seems they will stop at nothing."

"There is worse news," Elrohir said wretchedly. "It seems the poisoned biscuits were surreptitiously placed on the tray when it left Dorlarth's sight for only a minute. It could only have been done by a servant."

"Or, one or more of the guards is in league with someone on the outside," Elladan concluded.

Elrond put his forehead in his hand. These were evil days, indeed, when the sanctuary of Rivendell held no protection even for its lord's own family, and those he most trusted were willing to betray them to darkness.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, this one's a bit short. But I'm halfway through the next already, so it won't be long. :) I just realized that on chapter 6, the note was supposed to give them two days' time, but I somehow dropped the "two". I just add that in case anyone was confused.

**Cierah:** Of COURSE the twins can come and protect you! They're free 24/7. Just good luck getting in contact with them…

**werewolflemming**: Yeah, my problem with playing bull is that I call people because I think they're lying, and they never are. I'm just a highly suspicious person, I guess… Thanks!

**Hermione at Heart**: Well, just don't eat the almond ones, and you should be alright…

**Becky 24, Eresse Elrondiel, ThoseRainyDays**: Thanks!

**Saltwater**: Hee hee! Yeah, I'm curious how much people are noticing in that chapter, as well… I just realized I'm ending every single reply with … . Bad Ashley. Second review (yay!): Yes, I love Macbeth, and I thought I'd have a bit of fun with it. Are you British? Just asked because of your spelling. I have an older brother. I don't know if that's better than a younger one or not. I want Elladan and Elrohir for my older brothers! pouts

**Arami**: Legolas is the only one who likes the almond cookies, and they're the only ones that were poisoned. Couldn't have EVERYONE falling down dead, now could we:)

**Looking forward to see what everyone thinks of this chapter! (hint hint) Yes, that means review :)**


	9. Starlight

Elrond and Glorfindel had other duties to attend to that day, and left Legolas under the care of the prince's friends. "I must send a message to King Thranduil," he said before leaving the room. "And review the list of our guards for likely traitors," he added darkly.

Katie and the twins remained the infirmary only until dinnertime, when they joined the others in the dining room. Cook had been ordered to bring the food from the kitchens himself and to keep an eye on it at all times. Indeed, he and his assistants were to take turns that evening standing watch in the kitchen so that no one could tamper with any of the food. Elladan sent Dorlarth to take a tray to Estel, who had no left his friend's side.

Katie seemed unusually subdued at dinner—but then, reflected Elrohir, so did everyone else. He hoped that she had stopped blaming herself for Legolas' plight after their conversation earlier that afternoon.

Before he went to bed that night, Elrohir made sure a cot was set up in the infirmary for his little brother.

"Thank you, Ro," Estel said, favoring the elf with one of his brilliant smiles.

Elrohir ruffled the young man's hair like he had when Estel was small. Usually this would have elicited a half-annoyed response, but this time Estel just grinned up at him. "Don't stay up all night," Elrohir warned him.

"Don't worry," the young human answered him with a yawn. "I won't."

000

A shout roused Katie from sleep. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily. No one answered her.

Dragging herself out of bed, Katie stumbled toward the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she heard a terrible cry that froze her blood. The memory of the body outside the library door jumped into her mind unbidden, and she slowly backed away from the door in terror.

The door flew open toward her with a rush of wind and Katie fell back with a cry, just as she had before. But she found she could not turn away from the terrible sight of the mangled body before her. And worse, this was not the body of some unknown servant—it was Legolas.

His once-beautiful blue eyes were widened in horror, and his white-blond hair was matted with blood. As Katie stared at the corpse, his mouth moved.

"You were supposed to save me," he rasped, his widened eyes never shifting from their frozen position. "Did you _want_ me to die?"

"No!" Katie shot straight up in bed, breathing hard. Her heart was pounding in her throat and she felt like she was going to be sick. She clenched her shaking hands and tried to breathe deeply. But the horrible fear of the nightmare still held her in its grip, and she jumped out of bed. She flung open the door as fast as she could to get the moment over with and fled down the hall.

000

Estel had nodded off in his chair, but a noise woke him. He looked vaguely over at the door and was confronted with the sight of Katie standing there in her nightgown, breathing hard as if she'd run all the way from her own quarters.

He jumped to his feet in some alarm. "What is it? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," she answered, stepping forward. "I just…" She gestured helplessly. "I feel so silly, now. I had a nightmare about… about Legolas, and I wanted to make sure he was okay." She managed a shaky laugh. "You must think I'm really childish."

"No, no," Estel said, pulling up a chair for her. "Not at all. It is hard to escape a dream. There is no change in him," he added, answering her unspoken question about Legolas.

They sat in silence for a moment. Even in the white moon- and starlight which lit his face, Legolas looked pale. "It is a full moon tonight," Estel commented quietly.

Katie rose and crossed to one of the large windows, which had been left open to allow the warm night air in. She leaned her head out the window and gazed at the sky. "My God," she whispered.

Estel came to stand beside her. The sky was brilliant the night—perfectly clear. The full moon poured down liquid light like a waterfall over the entire valley, and the stars were silver lamps in the sable fabric of the heavens. It was lovely—not the most stunning night Estel had ever witnessed, but quite beautiful, for all that.

Katie's eyes, however, were wide with wonder. "I've never _seen_ such a sky in all my life," she said slowly, startled into eloquence.

"What do you mean?"

Katie seemed at a loss for words. "Where I'm from, the skies are never this clear, and the nights aren't so dark. This is more stars that I've ever seen in one sky."

"How do you mean, it is not so dark?" Estel asked, puzzled.

"We don't use candles," Katie answered, finally pulling herself away from the sight of the sky. "Our lights are electric." Seeing his expression, she tried to explain. "Electricity is the force in lightning."

"You use _lightning_ for candles!"

"Not quite." She smiled a little. "Just the energy in it." She thought for a moment. "Have you ever put on a wool sweater in the winter, and it made your hair stand on end? Or you touch something metal and get a little shock?"

"Yes?" Estel didn't know what a sweater was, but he understood what she meant.

"Well, that's static electricity. Anyway, we light everything with it, and it makes lights that are much brighter than candlelight. And if you have enough of them, it actually dims out the sky."

Estel shook his head. He couldn't imagine anything being bright enough to outshine the eternal stars. If Legolas had heard that, he would have rolled his eyes in disbelief. The thought made him smile until he glanced over at his friend's unconscious form. With his elegant hands folded over his chest, one might believe he were only sleep—if one didn't know that healthy elves slept with their eyes open.

"Elves adore the stars, you know," Estel told her. "When the first elves were awakened in the far east, the sun and moon had not yet been set in the sky, and there were only the stars. They say that is why the elves give off a faint light. You see?" He held his hand up beside Legolas', and the contrast was visible in the moonlight. "His light is dimmed because he is ill." Katie's shoulder sunk a little at the mention of Legolas' health, so Estel returned the subject to the sky. "The Valië Yavanna made two magnificent trees in Aman called Laurelin and Telperion. Laurelin was gold, and Telperion silver. They lit the blessed land for many blissful years. They were the delight of all Valinor. But Morgoth and Ungoliant destroyed them, and Yavanna had no way to heal the trees.

"Telperion unfolded one last flower and Laurelin a last fruit. Both were made into lamps and carried into the sky by two of the Maiar. The moon rose and set thrice, and then the sun after. And as the sun rose for the first time, the race of men was awakened and saw the sun. That first time, the sun rose from Valinor in the west, and forever afterwards, men have been drawn westward, and long to travel into the west."

Katie had sat enthralled throughout this telling. "You know, a writer in our own world said the same thing—that people were drawn westward. Thoreau. But I've never heard of the sun rising in the west." Estel smiled interestedly, but yawned. "I'm keeping you awake," Katie realized. "I'm sorry. You need your sleep, and so do I."

"Don't worry about it," Estel answered courteously. "Will you be alright returning to your room alone?"

"Yeah," Katie answered positively, "I'll be fine."

000

"If we could only discover who was sending those notes," Elrohir said in frustration. "He probably carries the poison—or the antidote—on his person, and if we could capture him, we could administer the antidote before—" He had been going to say, "before it's too late," but he glanced over at Estel and then finished lamely, "before you could say Tom Bombadil."

They were sitting in Legolas' room, much as they had the day before. Katie had curled up and fallen asleep on the window seat, her head on a throw pillow. When Elladan had noticed this, he had covered her up with an extra sheet. Katie stirred long enough to glance up at him. "What're you doin'?" she asked, her voice a little slurred. Apparently, Estel thought, her hour awake chatting with him last night had made her more tired than she thought.

"I just thought you would like a blanket to sleep with," Elladan said gently, tucking it around her.

"Wasn't sleeping," she muttered. "I was inspecting the insides of my eyelids for light leaks." This elicited a laugh from everyone present.

Unfortunately, speaking apparently woke her up all the way, and Estel observed that although she lay there with her eyes closed, she was actually lazily listening to the low conversation around her. It was peaceful in the room just now, with a robin singing sweetly outside the window, and the smell of athelas on the air.

The peace was broken all too suddenly. There was the sound of cries from somewhere in the house, and then someone blew a warning blast on a horn. Katie sat straight up. Estel and the elves were on their feet in an instant, drawing their swords.

"That was Innon's horn!" Glorfindel cried, dashing into the corridor. "The traitors are attacking the door!"

There was a mad rush toward the hall, in which Estel only had time to call over his shoulder to Katie, "Stay with Legolas!" Then they all flew toward the fight.

Katie jumped out of her makeshift bed and leaned out the doorway. The few servants that remained in the house were all racing toward the front door, and though there was the sound of a scuffle and shouts from that direction, the rest of the building seemed suddenly very quiet.

Katie crossed to stand next to Legolas, and gazed down at him. She had always enjoyed watching people sleep, especially cute boys. There was something touching about the fact that they were entirely vulnerable. But she knew that this was more than the vulnerability of sleep, and the thought made her stomach clench.

A sound at the door made her turn quickly from her charge. Dorlarth stood in the doorway, two elves behind him. Katie thought she had seen them before—they were two of the guards.

"Did they catch him?" Katie asked quickly.

"Who, the murderer?" Dorlarth asked, and there was something in his tone of voice that didn't seem quite right. "No, they did not catch him. He is a bit too clever for the _lords of Rivendell_." He spat out the title as if it were sour milk.

Katie felt like her heart had stopped. "_You_," she whispered.

**

* * *

AN: Well, whaddya know. The butler did it.**

Kudos to **Saltwater** for figuring it out!

**Eyesofthewolf**: Don't we all love elves? sighs happily

**Gods-girl2004**: Yep, I know that the common tongue isn't English. But that would have made everything a LOT more complicated than I wanted to deal with! I suppose having the common tongue be English is just one of those conventions. Like people in stories never having to use the bathroom. :) Actually, I think Westron was just the form of the common tongue that the hobbits used. But yeah, same idea. More invisible cookies for canon knowledge! I've got some sharp readers!

**Aranel-DiSonne**: Hee hee! Yes, the one of Legolas standing after hearing the name of the game is one of my particular favorites. And while I had planned to put in a couple of the other gags, that one just happened. Glad you enjoy!

**ThoseRainyDays**: Well, you were close with Lithorniel!

**Saltwater**: Wow, your reviews are so much fun to read! And you guessed! Good job! I was hoping someone would notice that the "something wicked" was Dorlarth himself! And maybe I did put in some pretty obvious stuff, but since you appear to have been the only one who noticed, I think I hid it pretty well. :) I was worried after that last chapter that everyone would think, "It has to be a servant! So it must be Dorlarth!" I'm sorry, but I find it amusing that you're so surprised that I thought you were British, as I (being a dumb American) consider British and Australian dialects to be rather similar. I know, there are big differences. But the fact that you wrong "mum" for "mom" and "whinging" for "whining" kinda tipped me off. Well, you may be Greek Australian, but here in Pennsylvania, we have AMISH! So I'm better than you! Hee hee. Well, Aragorn would have been Arwen's first cousin MANY times removed, and that's not incest. It's only first cousin or closer. I have a family member who married her first cousin once removed, so it's quite legal and fine. But yeah, having been brought up as a son of Elrond and then to marry Elrond's daughter might be slightly strange. But then, he didn't even meet her until he was twenty, and there was plenty of mixture in the bloodline to change the genepool. They didn't really develop a nice, loving relationship between Elrond and Aragorn in the movies, did they? pout… I'm rambling, aren't I? Don't stab me with a rusty spoon:)

Also thanks to **Hermione at Heart**, **crazycatluver**, **Arami**, and anyone else I missed. **I love to see reviews in my inbox! Keep 'em comin'!**


	10. Kidnapped!

"Yes, me," Dorlarth said calmly. "And now, if you don't mind, we are here to take the prince."

Katie reached out to a small table by the bedside where Elrond had chopped up some herbs. A small knife was still there, and she grabbed it. Brandishing it at the traitorous butler, she said, "I mind very much, actually."

Dorlarth smiled at her—it was not a pretty sight. "Do you think you are going to play the hero?" He motioned to the two guards. Katie backed up, looking between them worriedly. One came a bit too close, and Katie made a swipe at him with the knife. Of course, she never made contact. The other took that moment to grab her wrist and force the knife out of her hand. With a shriek of frustration, she pounded at him with the other fist, and then he caught that wrist, as well. She aimed to knee him in the groin, but at the moment, the other guard hit her on the back of the head with something heavy, and the darkness swirled up around her.

000

"We want them alive!" Elladan shouted as they came upon the skirmish at the front door. Two guards, Innon and another, were grappling with the two brothers Gúrvel and Glawar. As the twins jumped into the fray, more guards came running from every side. Glawar was quickly overpowered and held captive, but Gúrvel fought like a cornered warg. Finally, Elrohir disarmed him and Gúrvel began to back away from the circle of enraged elves.

"You will get nothing from me, lords of Rivendell," he growled, and spat on the ground. Then, before anyone could move to stop him, he pulled a dagger out of his boot and drove it through his heart.

Glawar made an anguished cry and struggled against his captors. The others turned their faces away in sorrow. Glawar was shouting at them now.

"Murderers! Ever have you held power that should not have been yours! We will cause you as much pain as we can! My brother's death shall not have been in vain—even now our diversion is drawing guards from every side of the house! Who will protect the princeling now?"

Elrond's head shot up at this. "What?" He grabbed the front of Glawar's tunic. "What do you mean?" Glawar spat in his face.

Wiping the spittle away, Elrond turned to run back into the house, but his sons beat him to it. Estel was the first in the door of Legolas's room, and Elrond heard the young human's cry of grief. Following the twins in the door, he saw that the room was unoccupied. There was a note laid amongst the disheveled bedding, but the bed was empty. No Legolas—and no Katie. They were gone.

With a heavy heart, Elrond slowly opened the note and read it aloud. _"You never did have any hope of outwitting us. Give us the ring as we requested, and you will receive back your guests in one piece. Refuse, and you will receive them back in many. Be quick; I will not wait long."_

Estel sank down on the chair and buried his face in his hands. Elrohir put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Elladan took a step toward his father, fury in his face. "We must question Glawar," he said tightly. "Perhaps we can find them before the traitors carry out their cowardly threats."

Elrond nodded, crushing the note I his hands. "Glorfindel, see to it," he said shortly. Glorfindel bowed and ran from the room.

In a few minutes, he returned. "Glawar has been taken to your study; he awaits you there," he informed Elrond. "Two other guards are missing… as is Dorlarth."

"Dorlarth!" Estel jumped out of his chair. "You don't mean to say—"

Glorfindel nodded. "I am afraid so. It seems he was the culprit on the staff."

Elrond shook his head in disbelief. Dorlarth had served them faithfully for many, many years, and he had never suspected him of duplicity. But it made sense. Lithorniel had said she really didn't need any help carrying the baskets, but Dorlarth had helped her anyway. This had given him an alibi during the time when the tray was left unattended in the empty corridor. He had simply put the biscuits on it himself when he returned. And since Dorlarth was Lithorniel's superior, it was even possible that he had given her the order to carry those baskets through that hall to begin with, making sure that he would have an excuse to leave the tray. It had all been carefully planned through.

"My lord?" Glorfindel was watching him.

"Let us question him," Elrond said, striding from the room.

000

When Katie came to, it took her muddled brain a moment to figure out what was going on. Someone had hold of her arms and was dragging her down a corridor. She struggled with them and fought to get her feet under her (thankful she was wearing leggings and not a skirt), but it was no use. The exertion made her head spin sickeningly, and she nearly blacked out again.

One of her captors was opening a door, and she was roughly shoved inside a stone cell. She fell to her hands and knees. A body was deposited on the floor next to her—Legolas.

Someone was putting a bowl of soup onto the floor next to her, but all Katie noticed was how cold the cell was—and Legolas was ill, perhaps even dying.

The elves were shutting the cell door. "Please," she exclaimed, "at least give him a blanket!"

Her captors held a quick muttered conference in Elvish, and a minute later one of them tossed her a blanket.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, but the elf shut the door without replying.

Katie spread the blanket over Legolas' still form, which she almost couldn't see now in the darkness. His skin was icy to the touch, and Katie wished fervently that she could do more to help him.

She picked up the bowl of soup, now aware of how hungry she was. It didn't taste wonderful, but she didn't really care at this point. The stress of the day—both physical and emotional—came down on her suddenly. Everything had gone wrong. She curled up on the hard, cold stone floor next to the blond elf and pillowed her aching head with one arm. For one instant she was glad Legolas was unconscious—he wouldn't see her cry.

000

Glawar sat in Elrond's study, carefully tied to a chair. He gave the elf lord a dirty look as he entered, Glorfindel and his sons in tow. Elrond pulled up a chair across from the captive, and the others took up stances along the wall, waiting until they were needed.

There was a moment of silence as Elrond looked sadly at Glawar. The younger elf's hair was disarranged, his clothing torn. A bruise was rising on one cheekbone, and his eyes smoldered with anger. The anger was what puzzled the lord of Rivendell. He understood that Glawar would be angry about his brother's death, angry that his plans had been foiled, angry at his captors. But his anger was older than that. Why would a young warrior who had everything to live for give up his life as a diversion for kidnappers? Why did he hate Elrond so much?

"I am sorry for your brother's death," Elrond said sincerely. Gúrvel had been a good elf from a good family—Elrond remembered assisting at both brothers' births. He opened his mouth to continue, but Glawar cut him off.

"Lies do not become an elf," the younger being ground out.

Elrond gazed at him with astonishment. "Why would you think that was a lie?" he asked slowly.

"Our leader opened our eyes to your cruelty long ago," Glawar replied.

"Your leader." Elrond paused. "Was it Dorlarth?"

"So you finally figured it out," Glawar said with a mirthless laugh. "He was indeed too cunning for you."

Elrond ignored this remark on his intelligence. "What cruelty was I accused of?" he asked evenly.

"As if you did not know," Glawar sneered. "You have oppressed the elves of Rivendell for many centuries—and done it so subtly that few recognize it as oppression. You keep us holed up here in this valley, rarely allowing us to roam beyond it—while allowing your sons free rein to ride out with the Dúnadain. You led our people to be slaughtered in war, and you allow filthy human spawn to be raised with our children." He glared over Elrond's shoulder at Estel, who seemed shocked to encounter such hatred from an elf, particularly an elf of his father's realms. Elladan took a furious step toward Glawar, but Elrohir put out an arm to stop him. Their father would handle this interview.

"And so you and the rest of your conspiracy hope to take my ring and take over Rivendell yourselves, is that it?" Elrond continued as if the inflammatory outburst had never happened.

"We will allow the people freedom they have not tasted in centuries," Glawar answered firmly. "Dorlarth will destroy the Ring of Air, and no one will use its power to enslave us any longer."

"Will he really destroy it?" Elrond asked.

"Of course! He is a kingly elf," Glawar answered angrily.

"A kingly elf." Elrond looked at him closely. "'King' is a title which even I do not aspire to. But Dorlarth might."

Glawar did not answer. Elrond thought he might have gotten through to him.

"You call me cruel and power-hungry," Elrond said serenely, "and claim that your leader, if in possession of my ring of power, would destroy it and relinquish all hold over the freedom of our people." He lightly put stress on the word 'our'. This was the time for careful and persuasive speech. "But look carefully at Dorlarth, and consider his character.

"You call me cruel. Had I been cruel, I would not be speaking with you thus—I would be torturing you to receive the answers I wanted. I would have rejoiced in the death of your brother. Instead, I am filled with grief at the loss of an immortal life, the death of one of my fellows, one of those elves I protect, one of those I count as my children." Glawar seemed about to protest, but Elrond continued, not even raising his voice. The power of his age and his wisdom seemed to hold his interlocutor enthralled. "Now look at your leader. To wrest control from me, he murdered a fellow member of the household staff. Not just murdered, practically dismembered. I am certain that Orain's death was neither short nor painless, and what was done to his body afterward was the work of a fiend. The elf who promised you liberty has poisoned a fellow elf and put him, now helpless, and an innocent human girl of but seventeen summers into the power of kidnappers who will not scruple to murder them as well when their usefulness has ended. Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures, you might say. Then why the defacing of Orain's body? Why kidnap the girl when the prince would have been sufficient? _That_ is cruelty. That is the kind of man you and your brother served. Do you really believe that he will destroy the ring if it ever falls into his possession? Do you really think that he will destroy a chance to wield more power over others? He assigned you and your brother a task which he surely knew would end either in your capture or your death. I am not responsible for the death of Gúrvel. If anyone is, it is the elf you call your leader." Elrond stood abruptly. "You may yet mend some of the evil done this day, if you can give us information regarding where Legolas and Katie have been taken. I will leave you to think it over."

He strode from the room, and the others followed him. Glawar watched him go with a thoughtful expression on his face, finally mixed with just a little bit of doubt.

**

* * *

AN: That was a hard chapter to write. I had no idea what Elrond would say when he went to talk to Glawar. Big thanks to Dana for helping me figure it out! Dana is a writer at heart, even if she _is_ a math major. :D**: That was a hard chapter to write. I had no idea what Elrond would say when he went to talk to Glawar. Big thanks to Dana for helping me figure it out! Dana is a writer at heart, even if she a math major. :D 

**EresseElrondiel**: Yes, I find cliffhangers make it more likely that I will have return readers and more reviews. Mwa ha ha ha. As far as romance goes… I would love to give the twins a romance, but there didn't appear to be one in Tolkein, and they're so cool as twin bachelors. Plus, human-elf couples are so sad, because one of them gets old and dies. So yeah, no Katie-twin couples (unfortunately) will make it into this story. But yeah, I'm half in love with the twins myself—quite jealous of Katie, who gets huggles from them! I can't tell you yet whether she gets to go home, and yes, I'm planning at _least_ one sequel. –Ashley huggles her purple cow stuffed animal— Thank you! I like to think I'm doing pretty well right now in the updates department. :) I have a perpetual fear of losing my readers…

**Saltwater**: Holy crap, when I read your review I laughed so hard I almost fell off the chair. Even the cat was giving me funny looks… lol Actually, I just read today that half of the United States allow first cousin marriages. And I know for a fact that it happened all the time in the Victorian period. It's not so much that it's considered incest, but offspring of first cousin marriages often are born with birth defects. Me! An Amish hillbilly! Hee hee! Actually, they have problems in Lancaster (practically the Amish capital of the world) with Amish kids being born with an extra finger because the gene pool is too small and they end up inbred. As far as kissing cousins goes, that's probably a lot more common in West Virginia. Pennsylvanians make fun of West Virginia a lot. We tell West Virginian jokes—if a West Virginian husband and wife get divorced, are they still brother and sister? How do you tell a West Virginian family tree? It grows straight up! (If any of you readers out there are West Virginian, I apologize profusely…) BTW, my dad's beard isn't nearly long enough to have rats crawling out of it! ROFL And my accent is generally a pretty normal American accent, except when I accidentally go PA Dutch and say things like "Throw your father down the stairs his hat." And as for breaking into rich people's houses... There um... aren't that many _rich_ people around here... But when I take my computer home from college we have four PCs with internet hookup, so we're good. :) Yes, Viggo looks awesome when he smiles. Speaking of Sean Bean, have you seen National Treasure? Because if you haven't, you should! It's awesome, and Sean is the bad guy. And Billy's Scottish accent! I LOVE Scottish accents! Just watched Timeline, and Merrick's accent is great! But I have to draw the line at the dwarf. Oh, and I was just reading a fic this past week, and one of the characters was named Dorlath. I just had to laugh. Alright, now that I have wasted all your time with the note...

**RenegadeKitsune**: A bad game of clue… It was Colonel Dorlarth in the Kitchen with the poisoned cookies! You're going to play Lady Macbeth! AWESOME! I LOVE that play; we read it last year in AP Eng. But I've never seen it performed. Actually, something interesting to note on the double double bit. It is believed that Shakespeare actually didn't write that part, that it was added later by somebody (I forget the name) who was trying to promote his music (which was about witches). Several reasons why they think this: 1) Shakespeare always wrote in iambic pentameter (that section is in iambic tetrameter), and almost never in rhyming couplets. 2) The witches, by their name of "weird sisters" (wyrd means "fate") were probably meant to be the Fates, not normal stereotypical witches. So why would they be chanting around a cauldron and taking orders from Hecate? 3) The scene has absolutely nothing to do with the rest of the story, and neither does Hecate. 4) While Shakespeare wrote his own song lyrics to go in his plays, he never mentions tunes that they are to be played to, and if you look at the staging notes in that section, it mentions specific songs. Supposedly, this was the music the guy was trying to promote. All I can say is, the dude who wrote that section was pretty darned creative! And as far as the curse goes, Macbeth might be dangerous even without a curse! What with all the nighttime scenes, the swordfights and the special effects (fog machines, pyrotechnics, etc). Stay safe!

Thanks to **crazycatluver**, **werewolflemming**, **ThoseRainyDays** and **MaddHatter**! You make my life brighter! –sighs happily—

Alright! Off to the next chapter! **Please review!** Hugs all around! (You can imagine they're from the twins, if you prefer… lol)


	11. The Search Begins

When Elrond reentered the study an hour later, Glawar looked up at him, and Elrond thought he saw tears in his eyes. "I am ready to talk," he said quietly.

It seemed Dorlarth had been indoctrinating other elves for quite some time, twisting everything the elf lord and his family said and did to reinforce his message. Glawar gave the names of several other elves who had been involved in the butler's schemes. Upon investigation, it was discovered that none of them were still in Rivendell. They had all gone to Dorlarth's stronghold, on the other side of the Fords of Bruinen. Upon questioning, Glawar admitted that he didn't' know where exactly his stronghold was. Dorlarth had withheld this information from him and his brother because, as Glawar now admitted to himself, he knew they would be captured, and he didn't want them to be able to give anything away. Glawar gave up the few things he knew about its location. Dorlarth apparently never suspected that he would lost his psychological grip on any of his followers. His pride was a very dominant characteristic, as was obvious upon reading the notes he had left. And he had indeed managed to get away with much without ay suspicion falling on him.

Elrond stood as the interview concluded. "Thank you, Glawar," he said wearily to the younger elf. "Perhaps with the information you have given us, we will be able to save this situation." He turned to leave.

"My lord," Glawar said softly, causing Elrond to turn back to him. "I am sincerely ashamed of my brother and myself." His voice did not falter, although tears ran down his cheeks. "I understand that I must accept the consequences of my actions, but I beg you, my lord, do not let my brother be buried without honor, for he was misled and knew not what he did."

Elrond examined Glawar's face closely. There was no hint of deception in the elf's gray eyes, only grief. He turned to his seneschal. "Untie him, Glorfindel," he said. Glorfindel followed his order immediately. As he cut the ropes that held Glawar, Elrond spoke. "You have atoned for your actions with your forthrightness. Your brother will be buried according to custom. Go, join the vigil."

Glawar fell to his knees before the older elf and kissed his ring. "_Hannon le, hîr nín_."

000

Darkness was falling by the time Glawar left the house. When Elrond himself left the study, he went in search of his sons. He had not allowed them to listen in on Glawar's interrogation, fearing that their presence would tie the captive's tongue.

He found his sons waiting impatiently in the library. As he entered the room, Elladan jumped up. "Did he comply?" He voiced the concern of his brothers.

"Yes," Elrond said, motioning for his son to take a seat and taking one himself. "Unfortunately, he does not know where exactly Dorlarth's stronghold is." He saw Estel's shoulders slump. "Have hope, my son," he said with a small wry smile, putting a hand on his youngest's shoulder. Estel's expression lightened a bit at the pun. The name he had been called in Rivendell from childhood was Elvish for "hope". Elrond remembered the time years ago when Estel had persuaded his brothers to play hide-and-seek with him. Elrond had walked into his study to find his elder sons, some thousands of years old, crawling around on the floor and giggling like children.

"What are you doing?" Elrond had asked mildly. The twins started and looked up.

Completely deadpan, Elladan had answered in Elvish, "We've lost Hope, Father." Of course, this had set Estel into a fit of giggles, and they had found him in a trice.

But now it wasn't Estel they were in danger of losing, it was Legolas. And Katie. If the invective Glawar had spouted off toward Estel had been a product of Dorlarth's indoctrination, then the elves in whose clutches the girl was now in were no great lovers of humans. He feared for her safety. Even if they managed to rescue Legolas before the poison killed him, Dorlarth and his followers might decide that Katie's life wasn't valuable as leverage and might kill her out of hand.

He told his sons what Glawar had told him, including what he knew of the location of the stronghold. At this, Estel leapt to his feet. "We must leave immediately!" he exclaimed. "With those clues to the location, we can track them."

"Not in the dark," Elladan said regretfully. "No doubt Dorlarth covered his tracks well. We will need daylight to find them."

Estel took a turn around the room in frustration. Stopping behind his chair, he gripped the back of it. In a low voice full of desperation he said, "But they may already be dead."

As if on cue, the sound of the lament for Gúrvel began outside. Elrohir rose and put an arm around his little brother's shoulder. "There is nothing we can do but hope," he said, and somehow his voice raised all their spirits. "Ilúvatar brought Katie here for a purpose which she has not yet accomplished, and Legolas will have his purpose in the future, as well. We must have faith that their lives will not be cut off." He looked around at the rest of his family. "It has been a hard and tiring day, and if we are to track them at first light tomorrow, we will need sleep. You especially, _muindor-nín_," he added to Estel.

The others rose as well to head off to bed. "You are right, Ro," Estel said, turning and hugging his brother. "Thank you."

000

Katie awoke cold and stiff. A movement alerted her to someone's presence nearby, and she jumped as someone took the soup bowl from her frozen fingers. Staring up in terror she beheld one of her captors, filling the bowl with soup and then setting it down beside her again. Completely ignoring her, he left the cell again.

Katie slowly sat up, rubbing her sore neck. Her fingers were so cold they didn't want to bend. Her first thought was to check on Legolas. It was hard to see in the darkness of the cell, but she thought he looked more drawn than before, and his skin was very cold, despite the blanket they had given him. Katie was very concerned about her companion's condition, but there wasn't really anything she could do to help him. She ate the soup.

For several hours, there was nothing Katie could do but sit and think. Elrond would never give up Vilya, and even if he did, she didn't think she and Legolas would get out of this place alive—wherever this place was. So all her hopes were focused on rescue or escape. Rescue sounded likely—she was sure that the elves could find them. And if they couldn't… that left escape.

Katie stood up and walked about the cell a bit. She couldn't find any weaknesses in the chamber. There were no windows, either—she assumed they must be underground, which would account for the cold. Another draft blew in under the door, and she turned her attention that direction.

The door opened inward—maybe she could take the pins out of the hinges! But her icy fingers scrabbled uselessly on the pins. She could barely get a purchase on them, and after scraping up her hands, she realized that they must be made so that the pins couldn't be removed, at least not without tools. Katie's shoulders slumped in defeat. But she wasn't finished yet. She checked all around the door for weaknesses in the construction or the wood. She found none. They were stuck.

Time passed. Katie felt her stomach begin to growl again—it was well past noon. She was awfully hungry. She had had little to eat the day before, what with being unconscious for half the day (a large, sore lump on the back of her head attested to the knock they'd given her) and had only had a small bowl of soup this morning. She assumed they only planned to bring her two bowls of soup a day, one in the morning and one in the evening.

Those times, then, would be when the door would open. Was there some way she could take advantage of that opportunity? But she could think of none. There were two guards outside the cell—when she put her ear against the door, she could hear them talking. Even if she managed to knock out one, she couldn't get the other. And if, on an outside chance, she took them both out, she would have to leave Legolas to go for help. She wouldn't put it past Dorlarth to kill Legolas then and there out of anger—she couldn't abandon him.

As she came to this conclusion, the door suddenly swung open and both guards strode into the cell. Before she could even react, they had hold of her arms and were taking her out of the cell, locking the door behind them. Katie's stomach clenched with fear. What were they going to do now?

000

When Estel said he wanted to leave at first light, he wasn't joking. It was still dark out and the laments were still going when the twins found themselves in the courtyard, saddling up their horses. Elrohir felt bad for the guards, who had been personally roused by Estel at an ungodly hour that morning to accompany them. He noticed Aerchir yawning very widely as he tightened his horse's girth. He caught the elf's eye and grinned wryly at him. Aerchir smiled back apologetically and shrugged.

He seemed about to say something, when a sudden hush fell over the company. He and Elrohir looked up to see Glawar, his face drawn and pale after the night's vigil, leading a saddled horse toward them. Silence met his arrival, broken only by the notes of the lament and the sound of shuffling horses.

"Glawar." A calm and quiet voice drew all eyes toward the speaker. Lord Elrond stood on the steps of the house, Glorfindel just behind him.

Glawar left his horse and dropped to one knee before the lord of Rivendell. "My lord," he said, bowing his head and saluting.

"Why do you come?" Elrond asked without preamble.

Glawar looked up, although he did not rise. "I have come to offer my services to the search party, in reparation for my crimes," he said humbly. Elladan and Elrohir shared a look of surprise and suspicion. Glawar did not at all misinterpret the silence which greeted this pronouncement. "I understand that my honor is certainly in question at present," he continued, "and I would wish to repair it. I will act according to your will my lord." He bowed his head again, waiting for Elrond's judgment.

Elrond looked out at his sons. Elladan nodded, almost imperceptibly. Elrond looked back down at the elf kneeling before him.

"Go forth and prove your honor, Glawar Gwestion."

Glawar stood, and with another bow and salute, moved off alone to finish readying his horse. Conversation rose in the courtyard again.

Estel and the twins moved forward to speak with their father, who gave them each a hug. "Be careful, my sons," he said. He lowered his voice. "And watch that one carefully. I believe his has the best of intentions, but it is better to err on the side of caution."

"We will be careful, Father." Elladan spoke for all of them. "You stay safe, as well."

Elrond smiled. "I will be quite safe—especially with this blond shadow behind me." He shot an amused look at Glorfindel, who simply smiled.

000

Estel took point, with the twins right behind him. They knew their human brother was surprisingly adept at tracking for his age. They only took a few false leads and made good headway until midday. Then, it began to rain—a little drizzle at first, which didn't bother the searchers. But the rain grew heavier and heavier, and soon it began to efface the trail. Soon they were forced to dismount in order to see the tracks.

Finally, Estel straightened up and pushed his drenched hair out of his face. "It's no use," he said despairingly, "the trail is gone."

000

The two elves blindfolded Katie and tied her hands, all of which served to put her in a barely-contained panic. Between that and her hunger and cold, she was shaking as they led her up some stairs and into the open air.

It was a bit warmer outside, and a great deal more humid. A heavy rain was falling, and Katie grew very wet as they led her to… well, she didn't know where. She tried hard to keep track of what directions they turned and how far they walked, how much time passed… But it was impossible. She had never been good at estimating time even in the best of conditions, and she was certainly not in the best of conditions now. Put bluntly, she was terrified.

Eventually they stopped, and Katie felt stone beneath her feet. Someone opened a door, and then they were marching her in the building. When they stopped her there was a little pause in which she could hear her clothes and hair dripping on the floor. Abruptly the blindfold was pulled off. She gazed around dazedly as they untied her hands. They were in a tidy little study with stone walls and small windows. There were shelves on the walls full of odds and ends, some of which were familiar, some which weren't. The only furniture in the room was a desk and two chairs. Katie observed all this in a moment, but her attention was captured by the other elf in the room—Dorlarth.

"Leave us," he commanded, and the guards bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind them. "We have things to discuss," he added, with a wicked smile. A chill ran down Katie's back that had nothing to do with the temperature.

_

* * *

Hannon le, hîr nín.: Thank you, my lord_

_muindor-nín_: My brother

Gwestion: son of Gwest

**AN**: Wow, that one felt like record time. I realize that nothing much really happened in this chapter, but I got to a good stopping place and I knew there wouldn't be another for some time, so I decided to publish now. Glawar kind of showed up out of nowhere last chapter, but I'm really beginning to be interested in him… Another instance of my story going off on its own and writing itself, huddled in a dark corner of my dorm room while I'm away at class…

**To all my reviewers**: You guys are the best! I posted late in the evening and when I checked my email the next day, I didn't expect to see any reviews… And lo and behold, I had SEVEN! Yahooooo! You guys rock!

**Big thanks also to Arami**, who pointed out that Glawar didn't like humans, and that meant that Katie was in more danger. I actually hadn't considered that—I just sort of randomly wrote that bit of prejudice in there without associating it with Dorlarth's teachings. So Arami pointed it out, and lo and behold, it's in the chapter! (In her own words, no less—hope you don't mind.) Never say I don't read reviews. :)

**RenegadeKitsune**: Thanks for signing my guestbook! I'm in the process of checking out your deviantART page. Yeees, persuasive goodness… It rather disturbs me that your mom has the hots for him, but on second thought, I can understand it. But he's a bit old for us… and for your mom… and for EVERYBODY, since he's freaking 6 and a half thousand years old! Lol I think it would be so awesome to be Lady Macbeth. Ooh, you might like "Snow Falling on Palm Trees", another of my fanfics, that my AP Eng classmates and I wrote. One of the pieces it parodies is Macbeth. And I totally understand people being surprised when you're suddenly all dramatic. One of my friends is so quiet and shy and… then she does this incredibly loud, maniacal laugh, and people STARE… cracks me up.

**Madd Hatter**: hee hee! Yes, the twins… —sighs happily—

**ThoseRainyDays**: He spilled!

**Arami**: Thanks again for your perceptivity! Yes, I really liked Katie when she tried to protect Legolas. But as for them being safe… Well, you decide!

**EresseElrondiel**: I am totally jealous! _I_ want pointy ears! I have to make do with latex ones that don't match my skin! Lucky! (Wow, I think I used too many exclamation points, there…)

**baka-san**: Was that quick enough? Lol

**Saltwater**: Actually, dear, that chapter was just as long as most of the rest—about 3 ½ pages before the author's note and double-spacing. I've set that as a minimum for myself. Lol—you sorta worried me when you said your "poopie" was cute. Took me a moment to realize you meant your _dog_… My cat also gets mad when he's sitting on my lap at the computer and I stop petting him to type. Yes, it would've been quite amusing if she had managed to knee him in the groin—she may get her chance yet! Hee hee… You're giving me ideas… WHAT on EARTH have you been DOING that you only get that much sleep! Geez! Oh, and you disturbed me greatly with that bit about Gimli's beard…

**werewolflemming** (again, the coolest flippin' screen name ever!): Thanks!

Okay, guys, let's see if you can break the record for the most reviews of a chapter before I check my email tomorrow morning! **Ready… set… review**! lol Hugs from the twins all around! Oh, and if anybody ever wants to chat, my AIM SN is Artekka. I'd be thrilled to hear from you!


	12. The Beatrice Maneuver

Dorlarth motioned to the chair. "Have a seat."

Katie willed her voice not to shake and betray her. "I'd prefer to stand."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. My goodness, you look cold!" Katie had begun to shiver. With false concern, Dorlarth pulled off his ornate coat and draped it over her shoulders. "There. Better?" Katie refused to comment. Dorlarth smiled. He knew he was upsetting her. "How are your living accommodations?"

Katie tried to match his flippant tone. "They're a bit cold."

Dorlarth chuckled, apparently amused that she was playing along. The change in him from caring servant to sadistic and maniacal traitor was disturbing to witness. He had been playing a part before—and playing it quite well, in fact. He was an accomplished actor. Very well, she would act, as well.

"Do send my compliments to the cook, as well," she continued sardonically. "I particularly enjoyed the room service." She turned and took the seat before he had offered her. After all, her knees were shaking, and it wouldn't do to collapse in front of her captor. As she turned to sit, she felt something heavy hit her leg. There was something in the pocket of the coat. Carefully repressing any sign of surprise, Katie seated herself regally and eyed Dorlarth with what she hoped looked more like annoyance than fear.

"Yes, couldn't have you starving on us just yet, could we? Although it will soon be too late for the princeling." Katie clenched her fists in her lap. He didn't seem to notice. "You know, I would be tempted just to kill you rather than take the trouble to keep you alive," he said conversationally. "I could have no use for humans. But you can be useful as leverage." He seated himself behind the desk and eyed her curiously. "Elrond has a particular reason to want you alive, and I want to know what it is." He stared intently at Katie, who tried hard not to blink. "Do you have some hidden power? No, that can't be," he sneered. "A human whelp with no prestigious elven lineage like Aragorn's to lend you power." Katie didn't know who Aragorn was, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Strange how silent you've suddenly become," he said, rising from his chair and walking around the desk. "You would never shut up in Elrond's house." He leaned down to speak in her ear. Katie suppressed the urge or flinch, or worse, run. "But we have ways of making you talk."

Katie felt herself blanch. Just at that moment, the door swung open and a guard strode in. Dorlarth shot up and practically shouted at him in Elvish. The guard replied humbly but urgently. There was a pause.

"We will continue this discussion in a moment," Dorlarth said coldly to Katie's back, and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Katie let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and sagged in her chair. Her mind flew to the object in Dorlarth's pocket, and she pulled it out.

It was a little glass vial, about two and a half inches long, which contained a silvery-looking liquid. Just as Katie was wondering what it was, she remembered Elrohir's words: "He probably carries the poison on his person."

She griped the vial tightly. It was the antidote! She had a chance to steal it now—the chance would not come again.

With sudden cunning, she pulled a similar object off one of the sleeves and slipped it in the pocket so Dorlarth wouldn't immediately realize the vial was gone. Now how to take the original with her? The elven tunic and leggings she wore had no pockets, and she couldn't put it in her boots for fear of breaking it.

Katie heard a voice outside the door. Dorlarth was back. She had to think!

000

"Now what is this about orcs?" Dorlarth asked the other elf angrily once they were away from his study. He was quite irritated with the guard for interrupting him in the middle of an interrogation which was just beginning to be enjoyable.

"A couple bands of the them have been seen heading this way, apparently from Dol Guldor," the guard answered nervously. "They were being followed y a band of warriors from Mirkwood. What if they should happen upon us, either here or at the cells?"

Dorlarth had tuned his follower out after the words "Dol Guldor". Was it possible that the Necromancer suspected his plans? Suspected that he would use the poison he obtained from that witch king to gain an object of great power? If the Necromancer had guessed that and decided to take Vilya from him, all would be lost.

"My lord?" the elf repeated nervously. Dorlarth snapped back to the present. "We must prepare in case of an attack," he commanded quickly, moving back toward the study. You will take the prisoner back to the cell." He opened the door.

Katie still sat in the chair just as he had left her, terrified and doing a good job of hiding it. But Dorlarth could smell fear. He had smelt it on Orain and he loved it—it made him feel powerful. But he couldn't revel in that power right now.

The guard pulled Katie to her feet and Dorlarth pulled the robe off her shoulders and put it back on. "I'm afraid we must postpone the rest of this conversation for later," he said coldly as the guard blindfolded her and bound her hands behind her back again. As an extra jab, he added, "And I look forward it." The girl was led away.

000

Katie didn't know what had upset Dorlarth's plans, and at this point, she didn't care. Her knees shook with nervous energy as the guards took her back to the cell. Once inside, they untied her and set her evening bowl of soup on the floor, then locked her in again. She waited a tense and breathless moment, listening. When she was sure the guard wouldn't come back in, she dropped to her knees next to Legolas. Fear gripped her heart when she heard his shallow and irregular breathing. Placing a hand on his cheek, she realized he was shaking.

"Oh God," she muttered frantically, "don't let it be too late!"

A few moments before Dorlarth had come back in the study, while she was thinking of how to carry out the vial, a familiar image had come to her mind. It was the end of her favorite movie, _Much Ado About Nothing_, and in the final scene, Beatrice had received a love letter from Benedick. She had had no pockets, either. So Katie had done what Beatrice did and seated herself back in the chair, reminding herself not to jump as Dorlarth reopened the door. And he never suspected a thing.

With trembling fingers, Katie undid the top button of her tunic and pulled the vial out her shirt. Like Beatrice, she had simply stuck it down the bodice of her camisole.

She pulled Legolas up to cradle his head in the crook of her arm and pulled the cork out of the vial. Trying to steady her hands (and praying desperately that the unconscious elf would swallow it), she poured the liquid into his mouth and waited.

It seemed and eternity before anything happened, although really, it could only have been a few minutes. Legolas's breathing slowly evened out and deepened, and then he murmured something Katie couldn't catch, and stirred. Finally his eyes opened and looked around dazedly in the darkness before focusing in confusion on her face.

"Legolas. Can you hear me? Say my name."

His dry lips parted. "Katie," he whispered.

"Oh, thank God." She bent over him and gave him a very relieved hug. Then she pulled back. "Don't you scare me like that again!" she scolded.

Legolas grinned lopsidedly. Closing his eyes in weariness, he rasped, "Good morning to you too, Sunshine."

000

All Katie could say was, thank heavens for those elven healing abilities. Since Legolas had been without food for such a long time, she persuaded him to drink the soup, and then he had fallen into a deep sleep, his eyes shut and his breathing regular. When he had woken in the early hours of the morning, partly refreshed, she could no longer put off his questions about their situation.

"Where are we?" he asked, sitting up stiffly and pulling the blanket around his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know," Katie said glumly.

"How did we get here, then? How long have I been ill?"

She sighed and pushed her hair back out of her face. "Do you remember when we were sitting in the Hall of Fire and Dorlarth came in with a tray of sweets?" He nodded. She decided to shorten the story. "Well, he poisoned the almond ones because he knew you'd be the only one to eat them. You've been unconscious for three days. Yesterday, somebody distracted everybody, and came into the infirmary and kidnapped us. I tried to stop them, but they knocked me out. And the next thing I knew, we were here.

"They took me to see Dorlarth today—well, actually I guess it would be yesterday, now. He wanted to find out why Elrond wanted me alive. But he was interrupted by one of his guards, and they left the room long enough for me to find the antidote and hide it, and then they brought me back here." She shrugged. "That's all."

"Well, now that we are both conscious," (he smiled), "how are we going to get out of here?"

"I've already thought of that," Katie replied.

She explained her plan of escape to him. Then they waited for their captors to bring breakfast.

The guard never stood a chance. He unlocked the door to the cell and took a step inside. He had only long enough to register that there was only one figure inside before the door suddenly flew into his face with great force. Legolas had hidden behind the door and slammed it back into the elf's face, breaking his nose and knocking him instantly unconscious.

The second guard jumped up at the clatter and stepped over his companion's inert body. "Hey!" he managed to shout, jumping around the door to attack Legolas. But Katie threw the blanket over his head from behind and pulled it tight around his face. His hands went automatically to the back of his head, at which point Legolas grabbed him by the neck, spun him around and slammed his head against the stone wall, knocking him out cold. The guard slid down the wall and slumped over.

Legolas and Katie looked at each other, both panting hard. Katie knew Legolas should not have found the exertion that strenuous—he had healed remarkably since the poison had been counteracted, but he was still very weak from his long illness.

They stumbled out of the cell and dropped into the guards' vacated chairs, slowing themselves a moment of respite. A little soup remained, both Katie's portion and what was left of the guards', and they split it (although Katie made sure Legolas got a larger portion). A little color seemed to be returning to his face, and he looked a bit stronger when they were done eating.

Legolas stood up. "We need to leave; we have tarried too long already."

Katie nodded in agreement, and went back into the cell and fetched the blanket. Tossing this to Legolas, she dragged the guard that lay in the doorway into the cell and relieved him off his keys. She then locked both unconscious elves inside. She turned back to Legolas to see him smiling at her. He raised one eyebrow. She shrugged with a little grin. "Just desserts," she explained.

They took the keys with them, locking the door to the building, as well. "We can let them out later." Katie smiled widely. "Much later," she amended.

They turned to survey the landscape around them. All that was visible of the building was the bit at the top of the stairs they had just ascended; all the rest was underground. They were in a forest in the early hours of the morning. There was a slight mist, and the light was grayish. But that wasn't what either one of them were thinking about.

Neither one of them had any idea where they were, or how to get back to Rivendell.

"Oh, shit," Katie said.

"Indeed," Legolas agreed.

000

After losing the trail, the search party had split up in twos and scoured the immediate area, with no results. Elladan had volunteered to go with Glawar, in order to keep an eye on him. But Glawar had been no trouble, and the only words he had spoken to his companion were necessary communications over the course of the search. Elladan didn't know whether to be glad or worried that Glawar was behaving so well. Was he really repentant, or was he trying to get everyone's guard down before he made his move?

They did not sleep long that night, and were up at first light to continue the search—to no avail. The rain had continued on and off all night, and the ground was so muddy that trying to find a trail was nearly impossible. They split up and fanned out again, only to have to come back together with no clues as to the whereabouts of their companions. In late afternoon, the twins and Estel had a conference.

"We are finding no signs," Elladan said. "We need to make a new plan."

"Like what?" Estel asked, more sharply than he meant to. "I can think of no other way to find them, or Dorlarth's stronghold."

Elrohir had been thinking. "He must have obtained the building materials from somewhere," he said slowly, "and there are no villages nearby. So he must have gotten them from Rivendell."

"You are right," Elladan answered, also deep in thought. "We should return to Rivendell and find the stonemasons—ask them what they know."

Estel shook his head. "_You_ can. But every moment we are not looking for Legolas, the situation grows more desperate. I will continue the search."

"Estel, I would not have you search alone. If there—"

He was cut off by Glawar's voice. "There is something out there!"

000

Faced with no other option, Katie and Legolas just started walking. They did not speak much—there was really nothing to say. About noon, Legolas suddenly stopped and leaned against the nearest tree, shutting his eyes. He was breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked in concern.

He nodded. "I am just a little weary."

Katie examined his face in the light. There were dark circles under his eyes, a testament to his tiredness, and she knew perfectly well that he hadn't gotten enough to eat to make up for his three days without food. Come to think of it, she was awfully tired and hungry, as well.

"Come on," she said, taking his arm. She pulled it around her shoulder and put her own arm around his waist. Now they were leaning on each other. "We can do this," she said, looking up at him for confirmation.

He smiled, a little grimly, and nodded. "Yes. Let us go."

They walked for hours like that, with the blanket over both their shoulders. In a couple hours, Katie was leaning against Legolas just as much as he was leaning on her. Her knees felt shaky, and she was light-headed. Dazed with the unchanging landscape, her mind was starting to drift into walking dreams when there was a shout from somewhere ahead of them.

Katie didn't have a chance to react, or even to pull herself out of her stupor, before a dark shape hurtled at them—and caught Legolas up in an embrace. It was Estel.

He clapped Legolas on the back, and the air was full of exclamations. Katie smiled faintly at the reunion of the two friends, and then found herself pulled into a huge hug, as well. It was one of the twins—it was too much effort to try and figure out which one.

"Praise Eru you are alright!" he was exclaiming. "I am so sorry we left you alone!"

Katie looked up at him and smiled seraphically. She managed to figure out that it was Elrohir. "Hi, Ro," she said sweetly. Conversationally, she added, "I think I'm gonna pass out."

She was right.

**TBC

* * *

**

**AN: Is that chapter long enough? grins**

For some reason, isn't allowing me to put an exclamation point or a question mark next to a smiley face. What's up with that? As if it wasn't irritating enough that it won't allow asterisks!

After this part of the story, we begin to enter the part I haven't thought out as clearly. So it may be a _little_ longer wait before the next chapter. Hopefully not (I intend to recruit Dana to bounce some ideas off of), but I thought I'd warn you just in case. And I have no idea what Glawar is up to.

For those of you who wanted Katie and Legolas to get along a little better, does this pass muster? grins

**EresseElrondiel**: Of course, you may have twin hugs anytime you darn well want 'em!

**baka-san**: So where are you from? More of Katie and Leggy? Aye aye, Cap'n!

**werewolflemming**: I'm really glad you liked that part; it was one of my faves, too. Thanks!

**RenegadeKitsune**: Well, I don't know about anybody else, but I update whenever I've got the chapter finished, so it wasn't intentional! Does your mom _know_ about Glorfy? And more to the point, are you going to _tell_ her? grins

**ThoseRainyDays**: Thanks so much! Now we're _all_ warm and fuzzy inside! lol Sry, not too much of the twins in this one, either. But that'll change! (Mwa ha ha haaaaa…)

**strawberryskittlekisses**: Thank you! Yes, I'm not wild about the elf-seduction stories, which is why I decided not to put a romance in this fic—I'm trying to be non-traditional. :) I'm glad you think Katie's personality is strong; that's one of my worries, that I have characters who aren't two-dimensional. Katie's a cross between me and… uh… not me. lol I think if I put my own personality on a page nobody would believe it…

**The One Reviewer That Everyone Loves To Hate**: I don't hate you! –huggles— hee hee. Bullhorns and pitchforks! Wow, I better get typing!

**Madd Hatter**: I dunno, Elrond's great in the books and the fics, but he kinda scared me in the movies, more so than Galadriel… Although the expression on his face when Aragorn kisses Arwen at the end is so great!

**Ravens Destiny**: Thanks! Yep, I know _I_ wouldn't want to pop up in somebody's bed… Yeah, I wish all the guys around here acted like LotR people—the warrior poets! Three cheers for spelling and grammar!

Thanks also to **crazycatluver** and **faeriekitty306 animelover**! A special treat for my reviewers today—invisible _muffins!_ (And not an almond one in sight!) Your meal will be accompanied by the Elvish songs of our favorite pointy-eared twins and blondie! **So please review! **You won't want to miss out!


	13. Why Am I Still Here?

When Katie came to, she couldn't immediately tell where she was. Blinking around at the canvas sides of the low-roofed room, she realized she was in some sort of makeshift tent. The light glowing through the tent walls was golden, and she decided it must be evening. Good, that meant she hadn't been out for very long.

Cautiously, she sat up and crawled over to the tent flap. Lifting it slowly, she saw a number of elves outside, quickly setting up a temporary camp. Nearby was a campfire, where Legolas sat with the blanket still around his shoulder, eating a bowl of soup and laughing with Estel.

Katie emerged from the tent and went to sit beside them. It was beautiful out; the sun had finally burnt off the mist and golden evening light fell through the trees and dappled everything with amber.

"Katie!" Estel jumped up and led her to a seat on one of the logs placed there for that purpose. "How do you feel? Let me get you some stew."

"I'm fine; just really hungry," Katie answered as he fetched her some dinner from a pot by the fire. "And my feet are gonna be _killing_ me by tomorrow morning."

There was a laugh behind her. "They probably will," Elrohir agreed, coming to sit beside her. "Legolas said the two of you walked all day."

"We didn't know where we were," Legolas said, by way of explanation. "But I think I can retrace our steps and lead us back to the cells."

Elladan joined them. "But you said Dorlarth wasn't there?"

"No." Katie shook her head. "He was in another building."

"_Another?_ Where?" Estel asked, surprised.

"I don't actually know," Katie admitted apologetically. "They blindfolded me."

The twins looked appalled, as did Estel and Legolas. "Tell us from the beginning," Elrohir said gently.

Katie ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ears. "The guards blindfolded me and tied my hands, then led me through the forest. I tried to keep track of what direction we went and how long we walked, but I couldn't." She fiddled with her spoon. "They took me into a building and down a corridor or something into Dorlarth's study. He said I looked cold and put his coat on my shoulders, and when I sat down, I felt something in the pocket.

"He wanted to know why Elrond wanted me alive. He—he threatened me." Katie didn't know why she suddenly felt like crying. She mentally berated herself for acting like such a baby. It was bad enough she had passed out earlier. She took a couple deep breaths. Someone put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Legolas smiling reassuringly at her. He raised his eyebrows as if to say, "You alright?"

She nodded, straightened her shoulders and continued. "Anyway, then a guard burst in on us and said something to him—he looked kind of upset. They spoke in Elvish, so I couldn't understand them. Dorlarth left the room, and I took the object out of my pocket—it was a little vial, and I remembered what Elrohir said about him carrying the antidote with me. So I filched it and put something else in its place so he wouldn't notice right away. Then he came back in and said we had to "postpone the conversation". Then the guards took me back to the cells, and I gave Legolas the antidote. He's probably told you the rest."

They nodded and looked pensive. Katie realized the camp was very quiet and glanced around. All the elves were silent in their work, listening in on the conference with their excellent hearing.

"You two need your rest," Elrohir said finally. "We will camp here tonight. In the morning we can retrace your steps. If the path between the cells and the other building has been traveled a few times, we should be able to find it easily."

When Katie went to bed that night, she discovered that the tent had been put up for her alone, to give her, as the sole female, a modicum of privacy. One of the search party had also chivalrously given up his bedroll for her and would switch off with someone else when the watch was changed. Katie was touched by their courtesy, and she couldn't help thinking as she fell asleep, _Wow, there are actually some perks to this patriarchal society thing!_

000

After camp was struck the next morning, they moved out. Legolas rode with Estel and the two of them retraced the track to the cells, while Katie rode in the rear with Elrohir.

It was her first time on a horse, and her feelings were a mixture of excitement, apprehension and embarrassment. She was glad she was with Elrohir; he always treated her like his little sister, so she didn't feel like she had to impress him. But she still felt strange sitting behind him and holding onto his waist, praying she didn't fall off. She was also glad they were in the rear, so no one else in the company would be watching her from behind.

Elrohir really wasn't thinking about Katie's riding skills, or lack thereof. He was watching Glawar. He wanted to believe that the young elf really had had a change of heart, but he still should be carefully watched. Elladan, he knew, didn't trust him. His twin tended to be more cautious than himself—probably a good quality in a leader. Elladan was, after all, technically their father's heir, as the firstborn. He knew, though, that if their father sailed, his brother would share the rule equally with him. They did everything together, and always would. And someday, they would sail together.

The horse made a sudden move that Katie wasn't prepared for, and she momentarily tightened her grip on his waist. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up and smiled a little nervously. "Yeah. I'm just not used to horses."

"Maybe it would help if we talked," Elrohir suggested.

"Well, I do have a question," she said, dropping her voice. "Why does everybody act so strange around that guy?"

Elrohir thought he knew who "that guy" was, even without translation. He dropped back so that his companions couldn't hear them with their sharp ears.

"He was involved in Dorlarth's conspiracy," he answered in a low voice. "He and his older brother Gúrvel attacked the front door to draw us from Legolas's room."

"_What!_" Katie exclaimed in a whispered shout. "Then why the hell is he riding with you!" Elrohir shot her a look at her use of language. "Sorry," she added.

"His brother killed himself rather than be captured," Elrohir explained sadly. "Glawar, however, had a change of heart after being questioned, and wishes to redeem his honor and that of his brother, and humbly asked to be allowed to ride with us. Our father agreed." Katie was shaking her head in disbelief. "Do not worry about it; we are keeping an eye on him."

000

The ride back to the cells didn't take nearly as long as the walk had. But as they neared the place, Elladan heard shouts and halted the line. He knew what those kinds of voices meant: orcs.

The elves all drew their weapons. Legolas slipped off Estel's horse to better fire the bow one of their number had supplied him with. Elladan turned back toward Elrohir, who nodded, drew his sword, and turned to say something to Katie. He would remain behind and protect her.

When everyone was ready, he gave the signal, and they all charged forward. They burst out of the trees into the clearing, shouting a war cry. The orcs all jumped in alarm as their attackers thundered out and bore down upon them. They had apparently just come across the door to the cells and were attempting to break in when they were surprised. Most barely had time to draw their swords before they were cut down by a flashing elven blade or slain by a swift arrow. Elladan, Legolas and one other elf fired at their vile enemy while Estel and the others charged into the fray, swords blazing in the light. In a few short minutes, all the orcs lay dead on the ground.

Elladan rode back to Elrohir, who resheathed his sword upon his brother's approach. Katie had a tight grip on the younger twin's waist, and looked a bit white. "May I have the keys to the cell, Katie?" Elladan asked, pulling up beside them.

Katie unfroze and pulled the ring off her belt, where she had kept it since taking it off the guard the day before. When she handed it to him, he smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Thank you. You had better not come out to the clearing, Ro," he added. His brother nodded in understanding. Fifteen hacked orc bodies were not a pretty sight for a young girl unaccustomed to violence. There was no reason to give her _more_ nightmares.

When he returned to the clearing, the search party was having an earnest discussion about their fallen enemy.

"What is a band of orcs doing out here?" one of the elves asked. "There have been no orcs in these woods for many years. Trolls, yes, but not orcs."

"And why would they be trying to break into this cell?" Estel added. "Unless they thought there was something here to plunder."

"These look like the yrch of Mirkwood," Legolas said thoughtfully, "the ones that reside in Dol Guldor." He pronounced the words with fierce distaste.

"Dol Guldor?" Glawar repeated.

All eyes turned to him.

"Yes," Legolas answered evenly. "Why, what do you know of the place?"

"Dorlarth obtained the substance that he poisoned you with on a trip to Mirkwood a decade ago," Glawar answered slowly, as if just now piecing together some information.

Elladan frowned. "That must have been the last time we made a visit to Lasgalen." He paused. "Dorlarth and two others went riding for a few days. They said they wanted to commune with the ancient trees of the Greenwood." His voice grew hard at the thought of Dorlarth's duplicity.

"Perhaps the poison came from Dol Guldor itself," Estel suggested quietly. "Now the Necromancer has some business with our blackmailer."

Elladan looked down at the keys in his hand. "Perhaps the questioning of the guards can wait," he suggested. "If Dorlarth has discovered that orcs were headed this way, he may flee. We must catch him." The others murmured agreement.

Elladan rode back to Elrohir and Katie again. When he reached them, he dismounted and handed his reins to his brother. "They are riding on to Dorlarth's main stronghold," he explained. "I will stay here with Katie. Do you go with them; Legolas can ride Gilmith." Elrohir nodded, and Elladan helped Katie down from the horse. He watched Elrohir's retreating back, knowing that the others would fill his twin in on the rest of their recent revelations. He turned back to Katie.

"How are you holding up?" he asked with a half-smile.

"Honestly? Hope you won't think I'm a wuss, but right now I'm just very glad I'm a girl."

Elladan laughed.

000

The search party made haste through the forest. Estel and Legolas (riding Elladan's horse) took the lead again: Estel's tracking skills were phenomenal for someone of his age. Elrohir again took the position of rear guard. One of his comrades, Aradun, had dropped back to fill him in on the earlier discussion, including Glawar's part in it.

After a few minutes, Glawar dropped back to ride beside Elrohir. He did not speak at first, nor indeed did he even look at him. Eventually, he opened his mouth.

"I want to earn your trust, my lord," he said quietly. Then he turned toward Elrohir, who was scrutinizing him. "How may I do that?"

Elrohir took a deep breath before answering. "I _want_ to trust you, Glawar Gwestion. But your trustworthiness must be judged on your actions, rather than your words. You must follow orders and prove your loyalty and your honor."

Glawar nodded in understanding. Just then, the word came down the line: "We have arrived!"

000

Elladan stood in the midst of the trees, watching a bird high up in the branches. Katie crouched on the ground with her back to a tree trunk, staring into space. After a little conversation, they had fallen into a companionable silence.

"I'm sorry you had to stay here with me," Katie said finally. Elladan looked down at her. "I know you'd rather be with the others."

"I would rather know you were safe and let my brothers find Dorlarth," Elladan replied gently.

"Thanks." Katie stood up and flashed him her bright smile. "But I still feel pretty useless."

"Useless?" Elladan looked surprised. "Your escape from the cells led us to find Dorlarth! Not to mention you probably saved Legolas's life with that antidote."

Katie squinted at him. "Say that again," she said slowly.

Elladan frowned in confusion. "You saved Legolas's life," he repeated. Then comprehension dawned.

"I did, didn't I?" Katie said emphatically. "I saved his life. _Then why am I still here?_"

Elladan didn't answer her. Instead, he held up a hand for silence. He had heard a sound in the forest. "Orcs approach," he whispered. "Katie. Run and hide. And do _not_ come out until I tell you it is safe. Do you understand?" Katie nodded and fled into the trees. Elladan reached for his bow.

In a few moments, two orcs burst from the trees—and both fell with an arrow in their throats. Elladan had had millennia of practice, after all—he was no stranger to killing orcs.

But he couldn't shoot them all before they came too close, and soon he had to drop his bow and resort to a pair of long elvish knives. An elven warrior of Elladan's skills could take out quite a few orcs on his own. But it was difficult—and there were more orcs than he usually felt comfortable handling by himself.

He dodged and stabbed and swung his knives through the air with super-human speed, killing the hideous, squeaking creatures all around, but there were just too many. Elladan felt a searing pain flash through his side and knew he'd been cut with an orc blade. Barely breaking his stride, he swung out and slashed the throat of his attacker, who fell without a sound. Ignoring the burning pain in his side, Elladan concentrated even harder on the task before him, and soon all the orcs lay dead around his feet.

He finally let the pain in, and clutched his side, doubling over. With the expert eyes of a healer, he examined the wound. It would take more than a few stitches, but what worried him was the speed with which he was losing blood.

"Katie!" He stumbled forward, looking for his pack, which he had dropped on the ground out of the way before the fighting began. "Katie, you can come out!"

There was a great deal of rustling, and Katie emerged from the trees. She gaped, horrified, at the orc corpses, drenched in black blood, that covered the ground. "_Those_… are orcs?" she gulped. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Katie." Elladan's tone commanded her attention, and she looked up at him, then noticed the way he held with side with bloody fingers and how white his face had blanched. "Katie, find my pack. We have to stop the bleeding."

She nodded and turned to obey, grabbing the pack out of the undergrowth. As she turned back to her friend, he collapsed soundlessly on the forest floor.

"Dan!" she cried, and ran forward to kneel beside him. He was bleeding profusely from his left side. She opened the pack and dug frantically for some cloth. With shaking fingers, she pressed it over the wound, gulping and praying she wouldn't be sick. But the wound was bleeding through the cloth already.

Just then, she heard hoof beats approaching them through the forest. _Oh, no,_ she thought desperately, _could this _get_ any worse?_

She wouldn't run and hide this time. Elladan had protected her; she would protect him. Still holding the cloth in place with one hand, she drew one of Elladan's knives with the other and held it at the ready. With more desperation than courage, she faced her oncoming adversary.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN: I do love a good cliffie, don't you? –grins wickedly—**

You know what? Fight scenes are really hard to write. Especially if the enemy is a bunch of faceless monster servants.

**For those of you who may be confused:** Dol Guldor is a stronghold in southern Mirkwood, which is the base of operations for the Necromancer. Gandalf goes off to investigate the Necromancer in The Hobbit. It was believed that he was the Witch-king of Angmar, but it actually turned out to be Sauron himself, hiding out until the War of the Ring, when he repossessed Minas Morgul in Mordor. (If I've got any of these details wrong, please forgive me; I'm not a Tolkein scholar!) So Dorlarth is messing with some pretty dangerous stuff.

The discussion about orcs and trolls: _yrch_ is what Legolas calls orcs in Moria. :) The twins and the rangers cleared the area around Rivendell of orcs—and if you don't know why the twins hate orcs so much, I'm sure you'll find out, either in this fic or one of the sequels (Yes, I hope to do more than one). The mention of trolls referred to the ones the dwarves and Bilbo meet in The Hobbit. I thought I'd give a nod to canon. :)

I know it's been a week since the last update. Mea culpa! Although I did warn you that I was a little stuck. But I am very proud of myself; I made myself write through my block Friday night, and lo and behold, ideas just came! So I managed this chappie without any help from Dana, and I've also figured out what Glawar is up to, and I've basically got the rest of the story outlined. Couple technicalities to fix up, but the big points are all in place. I'm very excited!

As soon as it gets through the queue, I'm posting a drawing I did of Elladan on Elfwood. I'll put the link on my bio as soon as it's up, if you want to see.

**Hermione at Heart**: Well, it's certainly telling me where it wants to go! Thanks!

**RenegadeKitsune:** Yes, I thought the Beatrice Maneuver was fun. I myself have never actually stuck something in my cleavage, although I've been tempted to when I'm in a dress and have no pockets. Yay! Chatting on AIM!

**EresseElrondiel**: Free at last… free at last… Thank Eru Almighty! They are free at last. Hee hee. Sry. Had to do that. I like that—"wipe the floor with Dorlarth's slimy ass." I doubt very much that the _elves_ would put it that way, but… :)

**baka-san**: Wow, Singapore! I'm getting readers from all over the place, aren't I? –is tickled— The "gimme-ideas-quick" cap is officially back on:)

**Saltwater**: —hands you an ice-pack— Don't beat yourself up! Rofl oh my gosh. Your reviews always brighten my day. Hee hee! Wow, my first proposal of marriage! Even if it _is _technically for my _foot_… Yeah, I loved Legolas and Katie leaning on each other, too. Gave me warm fuzzies. I didn't know there _were_ ring-tailed possums in Australia! Possums certainly hiss here. Thanks!

**Ravens Destiny**: Thanks—I loved the Master Card commercial, too. :) Yeees… the Angry Eyebrows of DOOM! (at least when Elrond does them…)

**Aranel-DiSonne**: Mmm… Unconscious Legolas… enough to make any fangirl drool. :)

**Madd Hatter**: Smoke 'em, hm? lol

Thanks also to **werewolflemming** (still a flippin' awesome screenname!), **faeriekittie306 animelover**, and **ThoseRainyDays**. Reviews make my day! Oh, and if you press that happy little purple button at the bottom, the twins will jump out of your computer screen! Take them to school or work with you! Impress your friends and co-workers! Get a simultaneous backrub from one and foot massage from the other! Think of the possibilities (not like that, you perv)! **Please review! **–blows kisses—


	14. Unexpected Arrivals

The sight that greeted Estel's eyes as he rode into the clearing frightened him. It was not that Dorlarth's fortress was particularly imposing—a modest stronghold, two storey high and constructed of stone. What disturbed him was the labor, time and resources such a building project would have required. Had Dorlarth really built up that large an organization, that would have been able to construct such a thing and keep it secret from all the rest of Rivendell? His father's questioning of Glawar had not revealed that many insurgents, but Glawar had been the first to admit that he didn't know who all was involved in the plot.

The other members of the party were filing into the clearing behind him. He heard shocked murmurs.

"How could we have known nothing about this?" Elrohir asked quietly from beside him.

Estel shook his head. But he knew how. The elves of Rivendell had always trusted one another—they had trusted his father, and his father had trusted them. There had been no reason for him to be suspicious. And why had Dorlarth changed toward him?

"Let us parley with him," Elrohir said firmly. "We should give him a chance to give himself up before we attack."

It was agreed upon, and he, Estel and Legolas rode forward to the large front door of the building. Estel moved to dismount and pound on it, but Dorlarth himself obviated the need.

"Come to surrender it to me?" he called mockingly from an upper window, causing them all to look up. There was no need for him to clarify what _it_ was. "Ah, I see you are looking well, Your Highness," he added to Legolas, who stared back silent and stony-faced. "That paramour of yours is quite clever—for a human."

"Dorlarth Dolenion," Elrohir called up again, ignoring these taunts and the intimation against Katie's character, "do you surrender your person to our lord's justice?"

"_Justice_?" Dorlarth feigned astonishment. "He is acquainted with such a thing?"

Estel gritted his teeth in anger, but Elrohir kept his cool. "I repeat. Do you surrender your person to our lord's justice?"

"I object to your use of the word 'our', my dear boy. That usurper is not _my_ lord. Come to think of it, he's not your companion's, either," he added, gesturing to Legolas. "Your _father_, he spat out, "is not fit to rule over _any_ freeborn elf! We refuse to be slaves."

Estel shifted as if he were going to shout back, but Elrohir held up a hand to stop him. As calmly as ever, he called, "This is the last chance we will offer to surrender to justice with dignity or the slightest shred of honor. Refuse third time, and you will be taken to Lord Elrond in chains and in the utmost humiliation and dishonor. I ask you: do you surrender your person to our lord's justice?"

Dorlarth spat. It barely missed Elrohir's head. Calmly, the twin turned his horse and rode back toward the search party, the other two following suit. Suddenly, one of their number shouted a warning, and an arrow whistled through the air toward them, slicing through Estel's sleeve and nicking his shoulder. Dorlarth's contingent was firing at them! The three emissaries galloped out into the edge of the forest, where the trees provided some measure of cover. The search party was already nocking their arrows.

The fight was on.

000

Eregdos led his band of hunters through the forest, scanning the ground for signs of their quarry. Both of the two remaining bands of orcs appeared to have come this direction—his elves had slain all the rest on the way here from Mirkwood. The orcs, on foot with their short legs, had been at a disadvantage. Eregos's company all rode: bareback, in the way of the Sylvan elves. They had been tracking these foul creatures for quite some time now, and Eregdos was gratified that they were nearing their ravin.

As he and his elves emerged from a particularly thick clump of trees and underbrush, he suddenly pulled his horse up short and stared in amazement at the scene before him.

The corpses of one of the bands of orcs littered the ground about two still-living figures. One was unidentifiable, crumpled on the ground. A young human girl crouched over him brandishing a knife, apparently trying to defend her companion from him and his hunters. She was wearing elvish clothing—_male_ elvish clothing!—and the knife she held was elvish, as well.

"Who are you?" she said in the Common Tongue. There was certainly fear in her voice, but boldness, as well. Eregdos could not help but admire her courage. It was obvious from the way she held the knife that she had no idea how to fight, but was determined to stay by her friend, nonetheless. He noticed for the first time that she was simultaneously trying to slow the other's bleeding from a rather dangerous-looking wound.

It seemed harmless enough to tell her the truth; she was alone and he had many elven warriors with him. "I am Eregdos of Mirkwood," he said gravely. "And who are you?"

She didn't answer his question immediately. "Mirkwood? You're Legolas's people?" Eregdos nodded. "Oh, thank God!" She dropped the knife and gestured to the figure of her companion. "This is Lord Elladan, son of Elrond. He is gravely wounded. Please, can you help him?"

Lord Elladan? "Quick," he commanded smartly, and two of their number who were skilled at healing dismounted and took the girl's place by the side of the elf lord. The girl backed out of the way and stood watching the healers, looking very concerned and a bit stunned. Eregdos and his second-in-command took her aside. "What happened here? I take it Lord Elladan slew these orcs."

The girl nodded and moved to speak, but at that moment one of Eregdos's scouts arrived. "The other band we were hunting lies dead nearby around the door to a stairway," he reported to his captain. "The door is locked."

"It's the door to Dorlarth's cells," the girl explained in her unusual accent. They all turned to look at her in puzzlement.

"Start at the beginning," Eregdos commanded, not unkindly. "Who are you?"

"Katie Johanson," the girl answered. "I'm a guest at Rivendell. Dorlarth, one of the servants, began blackmailing Lord Elrond, and even murdered someone. Then he kidnapped Prince Legolas and me, but we escaped. Now the search party from Rivendell is heading to Dorlarth's hideout to try and capture him and his followers. Lord Elladan stayed behind to protect me, and we were attacked by orcs." She stopped. "That's all," she finished lamely.

The elves' expressions were a sight to behold. They changed from shock at the news from Rivendell to outrage at the treatment their prince had received at the hands of the blackmailer to absolute puzzlement at the entire story. "Where is the prince now?" one of the elves asked Katie.

"With the others, trying to find Dorlarth." She turned back to see how Elladan was doing. The healers worked fast; they had already stopped the bleeding and were stitching him up. One of them glanced up and saw her worried expression. "He will be fine," the elf said reassuringly. Katie merely nodded.

Eregdos, meanwhile, held a quick conference with his second-in-command. The rest of the company had taken to clearing the dead orcs from the area, dragging them all into the clearing with the other band.

The healers had made Elladan more comfortable, putting something under his head and laying a cloak over him. When they had finished bandaging him up, one of them relinquished his place to Katie with a kindly smile. She thanked him and sat down next to Elladan.

His expression was slack and pained, and his face was very pale against his black hair and lashes. She took his hand in hers and swallowed hard.

Eregdos broke off his conversation to watch this Katie Johanson. Her accent and way of speaking were like nothing he had heard before, and her name was quite unusual. She was a guest in the First Homely House—but where was she from? She was obviously close to Lord Elladan, and she had been captured with Prince Legolas. It was quite a puzzle.

Katie was oblivious of their scrutiny; her friend appeared to be coming to. He shifted a bit and groaned quietly.

"Dan?" Katie said gently.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "What happened?" he asked blearily.

"You passed out," Katie reminded him as he took in his surroundings. "Luckily, these guys showed up." She gestured to the hunting party.

Eregdos came over and knelt on Elladan's other side. "Well met, my lord," he said, saluting the twin.

"Well met indeed!" Elladan exclaimed quietly with a smile, weakly clasping the captain's shoulder. "What brings you and your warriors out west?"

"We were hunting orcs from Dol Guldor," Eregdos answered. "There were two bands left—but it seems they have already been taken care of!"

Elladan chuckled, then winced. "Ow," he said quietly, one hand going to his side.

"We ride on now to assist your brother and our prince," Eregdos continued. "Two of our number will stay behind to protect the two of you."

"_Hannon le_," Elladan thanked him, saluting again as the captain stood.

"_Glassen_," Eregdos responded, returning the gesture. "Stay well, my lord."

000

The search party eventually gave up on the arrows. Both sides were too well sheltered—Dorlarth's elves, in the upper-storey rooms, and the search party in the trees—to make their elven bows at all effective. The fight was made even more difficult by the search party's delicate position. They wanted to bring these elves to justice, not kill them. They needed to find out how deeply Dol Guldor was enmeshed in this plot, and whether the Necromancer knew about Elrond possessing one of the elven Rings of Power. When the search party slowly began to cease fire, Estel turned to Legolas and Elrohir.

"How do we get them out of there?" he asked the other two, exasperated. "Wasting our arrows is not going to help."

"Perhaps we could smoke them out," Elrohir mused. "If we set the building on fire, they will surely flee, thinking that our numbers are too small to catch them all."

"There is only one problem with that plan," Legolas said glumly. "Our numbers _are _too small to catch them all."

"Shh," Elrohir said, holding up a hand and listening. "A ride approaches."

Two of their number went off to see who the newcomer was. In a minute, they came back, beaming.

"It is Captain Eregdos and a band of hunters from Mirkwood, my lord," he informed Elrohir. "They have come to lend their aid!"

"Eregdos!" Legolas said joyfully and went to meet the newcomer. The other two followed him.

The elf captain came soon into view, sitting barebacked on his horse. "Well met, Your Highness," he said, grinning as he slipped off his mount.

Legolas laughed and clasped his shoulder. "You have come just in time, Captain."

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN: Wow, that was kinda hard to write. I think it's the fight-scene thing. You notice I managed to pretty much skip over the fighting so I didn't have to write it... :) Sorry it was a long while between updates!**

Couple of corrections: I called Mirkwood "Lasgalen" in the last chapter. It was only given that name _after_ the War of the Ring. Oops. Ashley needs to do her research a little better…

Secondly, **EresseElrondiel** is quite right; Sauron went to Barad-dûr in Mordor, not Minas Morgul. I _knew_ I was getting that wrong, but I could NOT think of the name!

Oh, **BTW**. I put the link to my drawing of Elladan on my bio page. I'd love any feedback about what you think!

**werewolflemming**: Thanks! Yep, looks like he's gonna be okay… For now…. (hee hee). Yeah, I was kind of impressed with how brave Katie acted. I know I myself would certainly be considering fleeing in terror.

**crazycatluver**: Yeah, and you won't _get_ that question answered for awhile yet! –grins evilly—

**ThoseRainyDays**: Yeah, I think we're _all_ anxious to see what Glawar's up to! It will be interesting, I can assure you that.

**Madd Hatter**: They _are_ hard to write!

**RenegadeKitsune**: I heart that chapter too. :) Yay! People are using my terminology! The B.M.! lol

**EresseElrondiel**: See? He's fine. I love Dan too much to kill him. Mmm… Crying on Elrohir's shoulder… Now _that_ sounds like fun... :) Yeah, I'm obsessed. Anyway. Thanks for the correction! And one can never spend too much time reading the appendices. :)

**Saltwater**: Umm… Kangaroo meat, huh? Can't say I've ever tried that… ps: have you ever seen a real live wombat? I've only ever seen pictures. I think they're adorable. I did my biology project in 9th grade on the Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat because I thought the name was hilarious.

**Boz Casina**: Sorry! Can't promise I won't do any more, but… You had a reprieve this time!

Thanks also to **faeriekitty306animelover**!

Okay, guys! Time to hit the pretty purple button! Hugs to you all! **Please review**!


	15. Smoke Them Out

Dorlarth's people could not have seen Eregdos's approach. So after the situation had been explained to him, the captain deployed his hunters and some of the search party about the perimeter of the area, out of view of the stronghold. Meanwhile, the rest of the search party began to light their arrows.

"Aim for the upper windows," Elrohir ordered his archers. "We want them to be able to flee out the ground floor doors."

At the command ("_Hado i philinn_!"), the archers fired their lit arrows intot he second storey windows of the stronghold. They came as a surprise to Dorlarth's elves, who began shouting. "Put them out!"

Elrohir's archers quickly lit more arrows. "Fire at will!" the twin ordered.

The arrows came too fast for those inside to put them out, and smoke began to billow out of the windows of the upper floor as things began to catch on fire. The shouts grew more frantic, and finallyt he doors opened and Dorlarth's elves began to run out, thinking they could escape the small search party. But as they split up and ran into the trees, they were easily caught and overpowered by Eregdos's party. Estel could hear cries of anger around the area as their enemies were surprised and captured. He watche dthe door and was finally gratified by the sight of Dorlarth himself fleeing the burning building. They started forward to intercept him. He carried a long knife, but Elrohir was the more accomplished fighter adn quickly disarmed him.

Even when Legolas and Estel tied his hands behind his back, Dorlarth's expression was haughty and unconcerned.

They brought all the bound insurgents intot he clearing. They had taken care to disarm all of them, and to tie their hands tightly behidn them so that they could not escpae. Most of them looked nearly as defiant as Dorlarth.

"It amazes me that such a small band could build this place and wreak such havoc," Legolas commented.

Estel wasn't listening. He was watching Dorlarth and Glawar. They had kept Glawar witht eh archers, just in case. Now that Dorlarth was brought over, his glance fell on his former follower. He looked surprised for a moment, then strangely triumphant. Glawar met his gaze only for a moment, then looked away. Estle couldnt' quite decipher his expression, but he thought he looked a little guilty.

"Estel," Legolas said, breaking his concentration. The blond elf nodded toward Elrohir, who was going forward to meet Eregdos. Leaving the rest of the archers to help with the prisoners, Estel and Legolas went to join them.

Elrohir and Eregdos were clasping each others' shoulders as they reached them. "_Hannon le, mellon-nín_," Elrohir said. "It is amazing luck that you happened to come upon us in our hour of need!"

"Actually, I believe the luck was in running across your brother and his companion," Eregdos said.

"Ah! Did he direct you hither?"

"No, Katie Johnason told us all that had happened." Elrohir frowned in confusion, and the captian continued. "We had been tracking two bands of orcs from Dol Guldor. One, I believe your party slew by Dorlarth's cells. The other band happened upon Lord Elladan and Katie Johanson." Elrohir's expression hardened. "My Lord Elladan slew the entire troop single-handedly. He was wounded int he process."

Elrohir blanched, but Estle beat him to speech. "Wounded! How badly?"

"'Twould have been quite serious had we not come upon him and the girl when we did. But our healers saw to hi, and he will be well. He and I were able to exchange words before my hunters departed."

Elladan's brothers breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief. They all stood in silence for a moment.

"We need to take these insurrectionists to my fathe for justice," Elrohir finally said. "We will repair to the cells to meet with Katie and Elladan and collect the two guards imprisoned there."

"And we shall accompany you," Eregdos replied; "two of our number remained behind with them."

Elrohir nodde dihs thanks. "We should probably start moving." He smiled. "I would like to see how many orcs my brother slew!"

000

The healer allowed Elladan to sit up, and he was currently leaning agaisnt a tree, with Katie sitting next to him. She sat cross-legged with her hands in her lap. Her head was bent, and she stared at her hands, unseeing.

Elladan watched her with some concern. She had been so cheerful and animated before Dorlarth had struck. Now she was so quiet and sorrowful.

He reached over and brushed her chin with his finger. She looked up. "So quiet, Penneth?" he asked with a small smile. "Where is that vivacity that so delights your friends?"

Katie smiled sadly. "I'm just sorry all this has happened," she said quietly. "Rivendell and its people are too beautiful to have all this stuff happen to them."

"And your laugh is too beautiful to not be heard again," Elladan countered gently. "There is much ill in this world, but you need not let your spirit be borne down by it. Besides," he added in a lighter tone, "I have no doubt that they will capture Dorlarth and put an end to all this. So there is no reason to worry. Come; talk and jest as you used to. I could use a little cheering up." He put a hand over his side ruefully.

Katie grinned, then put on her most innocent expression. "Laughing might pull at your stitches," she argued piously.

"So? They need loosened anyway," Elladan answered flippantly.

The healer stood nearby and overheard this last comment. "Are you criticizing my handiwork, my lord?" he asked, with a barely repressed smile.

"Yes," Elladan answered, grinning widely. "Whatever you have done to me, it feels like you tried to sew me back together!"

The healer laughed and went back to his conversation with the other hunter.

Elladan turned back to Katie, who had a rather dangerous-looking smile on her face. "I am almost afraid to ask what you are plotting," Elladan said, raising one brow.

"Oh, I just had an idea of what we can do to pass the time," Katie said with a false air of innocence.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"It's a game called Truth or Dare," Katie explained, smiling from ear to ear.

000

Eregdos and Elrohir's troops left their captives' weapons by the burned-out building and led them back toward the cells. Some looked sullen, but Dorlarth's expression was unconcerned, and he marched with his head held high, despite the fact of his having his hands tied behind his back and a rope looped from them to the pommel of Elrohir's saddle. His expression bothered Elrohir. Either he was prideful (or unbalanced) enough to not be bothered by his captivity, or he had some hope that he would escape his fate—or worse, a plan for achieving that end.

They eventually reached the clearing, where all the orc corpses had been deposited. Elrohir shook his head in amazement when he saw the number of bodies that had been added to the heap. "Your brother is indeed a great warrior," Eregdos said respectfully.

Elrohir nodded. "He is that. I will go retrieve the keys to the cells from him, and then we may take out those imprisoned there and have the captives pile the bodies in the cells and burn the whole."

Eregdos agreed, and ordered his second-in-command to keep watch over the prisoners while he accompanied Elrohir, Estel and Legolas. They rode toward the place he had left Elladan and the others.

Before they could see their companions, they could hear them. There was quite a lot of laughter from all four, and Katie singing, "I took a sip…"

"I took a sip…" Elladan repeated dutifully, singing around his laughter.

"And he went down."

"And he went down."

"Right through my pipes!"

"Right through my pipes!"

"He must have drowned!"

"He must have drowned!"

Then they sang the entire part together. "I took a sip and he went down; right through my pipes, he must have drowned!" Eregdos's two elves were laughing helplessly, and Katie and Elladan were trying hard not to join in as they began on the next verse.

"I coughed him up…" Katie warbled.

"What are they _doing_?" Eregdos asked in some bewilderment. The other three were grinning from ear to ear.

"It sounds like they're playing a game," Estel laughed.

They rode into the clearing. Eregdos's elves were practically doubled over with laughter. Katie and Elladan, who was laughing self-deprecatingly, sat on the ground singing the silly song. "I coughed him up, but he was dead; so I buried him in my flower bed!"

They didn't know the others had arrived until Elrohir's shout of laughter rang through the trees. Katie hailed them gleefully, while Elladan laughed helplessly at being caught in mid-song.

Elrohir dismounted and strode over to kneel beside his brother and embrace him. "I am glad to see you in good spirits, _muindor-nín_," he said with a chuckle.

Elladan kept his arm about his younger brother's shoulder. "I swear, little brother, the song was not my idea!"

Estel and Legolas joined them. "Then whose idea was it?" the human asked.

Katie raised her hand with an impish smile. "Mine! We were playing Truth or Dare, and Dan picked dare. And with the shape he's in, I couldn't dare him to jump up and down on one leg and squawk like a chicken, like I was tempted to. So I settled for making him sing a silly song." She turned to Elladan. "And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!"

"Remind me never to play that game with you," Legolas commented shaking his head. But he was smiling, as well.

"How went the attack?" Elladan asked, getting down to business.

"We smoked them out," Elrohir answered. "With the help of Eregdos and his hunters, we captured them all, along with Dorlarth. They are even now in the clearing by the cells. Might we have the keys to fetch the two guards there?"

Katie went to Elladan's pack and brought him the keys. "Ask them for me if their noses are sore," she said sweetly.

Legolas grinned. "I should think they are," he threw over his shoulder as they departed.

000

They retrieved the two sorry-looking guards and then had their captives toss the orc bodies down the stairs before tightly retying their hands.

"We will wait until you are a little way off before burning it, out of courtesy for the lady," Eregdos told Elrohir.

He nodded in understanding. The smell of burning orc flesh was far from pleasant.

"Would you like some of my people to ride with the captives back to Imladris?" he asked.

"No, thank you," Elrohir responded. "I believe we can handle them, now they are all bound. Thank you again for your service to us and to my brother," he continued, clasping the captain's shoulder in farewell. "You will always be welcome in our father's hall."

"Go well," the captain answered with a smile, then turned and bowed to Legolas. "Go well, Your Highness," he added to his prince.

"Stay well, Captain." Legolas returned the salute. "Carry my greetings to my father."

Estel sent a rider to take a message to Lord Elrond, saying that they had captured Dorlarth and his followers, and also telling of Elladan's skirmish. Then they moved some distance away from the clearing to camp.

Katie tried to stay away from Dorlarth and the other captives, but she couldn't help passing them a few times. Once, Dorlarth spoke up.

"That was very clever of you, to take the antidote," he said, almost sincerely. "But the prince would have lasted a couple days more. He would not have been _comfortable_, but he would have lived."

Katie tried to ignore him and walked on. She didn't know what he was leading up to, and she didn't _want_ to know. She managed to avoid his vicinity for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, they cleaned up camp in preparation to depart for Rivendell. Elladan managed to convince Elrohir that he was well enough to ride at a slow walk. Elrohir finally agreed, with misgivings.

"Don't worry," Elladan said, "I won't break!"

Legolas had mounted up already. He offered his hand to Katie. "You can ride with me," he offered. She accepted, and he pulled her up. Not ten minutes into the ride, the horse started at something, and just as she had done with Elrohir, Katie held on a little tighter.

"You really _aren't_ used to horses, are you?" Legolas said with a sly grin.

"Shaddup, Blondie," Katie said with a chuckle, smacking his arm. Legolas laughed.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN: Alright, so maybe that was kind of a funny place to stop. Ah well.**

It ain't over yet…:)

Sorry for any typos you may have encountered. My computer is possessed, and it wouldn't spellcheck the first half of the chapter... It also wouldn't makestart quotation marks. Somebody get me an exorcist...

**crazycatluver: **Yup! Evil! That's me:)

**Fk306:** You're right! It's_ much_ easier to type:)

**EresseElrondiel**: Yeah, what if they're _not_ alright… mmmha ha ha… —imagines crying on Elrohir's shoulder— mmmm…

**RenegadeKitsune**: Thanks!

**Saltwater**: Turning into a unicorn… —snickers— Actually, when I was in about third grade, I used to pretend I could do that… But yeah, Mary-Sues need to die. :) Glad I've managed to avoid the dreaded Suedom! —grins— Evil wombats! –snicker snicker— Thanks!

Wow, where is everybody? —pouts, lower lip trembles— They don't like me anymore!

**Please review!** Things should pick up quite a bit in the next chapter…


	16. Traitors

They had not traveled for very long at all when Elrohir halted the line. A call rang through the forest, and in a few moments, a small party of elves appeared, with Glorfindel in the fore. Just behind him rode Lord Elrond.

The search party hailed them joyfully. Elrond rode over to greet his sons. "_Mae govannen_," he cried as he reached them. "I am glad to see you well, my sons."

"And you, Father," Elladan answered.

Elrond's eyes dropped to Dorlarth, who gazed back unconcernedly.

Legolas and Katie rode up from the back of the party. "It is good to see you healthy again as well, young prince," Elrond said.

"It is good to _be_ healthy again!" Legolas returned with a smile. "And it is all thanks to Katie," he added.

"Indeed?" Elrond smiled at Katie, who grinned and dropped her eyes, a little embarrassed. "I will enjoy hearing that story." He turned back to view the prisoners. "But it looks like it will have to wait."

"My lord, there is a large clearing nearby where we may hold court," Glorfindel suggested.

Elrond nodded. The sentence for some of these elves was sure to be exile, and Elrond preferred that the guilty parties not be brought back into Rivendell. Their very presence there was a defilement of the idyllic place.

They repaired to the clearing Glorfindel had mentioned. There, the prisoners were made to stand in a line on the west side, facing Elrond, his sons, Legolas and Glorfindel on the east. The rest of the warriors made a half-circle around the prisoners in order to keep an eye on them. Katie stood a little off to the side, watching the proceedings.

When all was arranged, Elrond spoke. "The accusations that are brought against you are numerous and grave. You are charged with thievery, assault, conspiracy to murder, treason, and being in league with Dol Guldor. These are far from light matters. What have you to say for yourselves?"

No one spoke. Some of the prisoners stared hard back at the elf lord, but many dropped their gazes to the ground. The expressions of a few were strangely surprised. Dorlarth continued to look somewhat triumphant.

"Will you not defend yourselves?" Elrond repeated. "Will none of you speak up for another?" Still no one answered. "Will anyone here speak for these transgressors?"

"I will, if it please my lord," Glawar said deferentially in the silence.

"Speak, then," Elrond answered.

"You know, my lord, that although my brother and I participated in Dorlarth's infamy, we were not completely aware of the depths of his villainy, nor the entire depravity of his plots. I am convinced that many here are still not cognizant of the iniquity to which they have been party. I beg my lord will lay the whole before them and take into account their ignorance and the deceptions that have been played upon them before administering your justice."

A silence fell over the glade at this eloquent and well-tempered speech. Katie listened, enthralled. She had never heard people actually talk like that before, except in Shakespearean plays. To hear someone actually come up with it off the cuff was almost thrilling.

Elrond nodded. "Very well, I will so do. Well spoke, Glawar Gwestion."

The lord of Rivendell clasped his hands behind his back and paced down the line of prisoners, deep in thought. All eyes were upon him. Finally, he spoke. "I am aware that Dorlarth has told you many terrible things about me, for quite some time. I am accused of keeping you here like prisoners, of having led my people into battle against Sauron. It is said among you that I want only to enslave the people of Rivendell, and unrightfully so, with the Ring of Air. He has told you that once in possession of this ring, he will destroy it.

"I am convinced that if you examine the situation closely, you will find a fine fabric of lies and half-truths. It is true that I would prefer to keep my people here, and yet allow my sons to ride with the Dúnedain. But I have never kept anyone here against their will. Had one of you come to me and put before me your intention to travel far afield from the protection of Imladris, I would surely have let you.

"I defended my actions against Sauron thousands of years ago, but I will reiterate my explanations. Had Sauron's influence been allowed to spread, Imladris would not now exist. He would have poisoned all of Middle Earth, and there would have been no refuge from him.

"You have followed Dorlarth, blindly believing all that he has told you about me and about himself. He says he wants to destroy Vilya. But how do you know that he will not keep it for himself? He has already proven his overbearing pride, and the fact that he will stop at nothing to achieve his ends.

"I am positive you are not acquainted with all the facts of this most recent treachery you have been involved in. The elf you call your leader has murdered our innocent fellow, Orain, and then horrifically mutilated his body. Glawar himself can testify that Dorlarth will sacrifice any of his followers to have his will done. None of you can be aware that Gúrvel committed suicide upon his capture." Elrond's voice was low and sorrowing. Many of the captives murmured in dismay. Some still looked defiant, however. Dorlarth was entirely unconcerned. Katie thought if he hadn't been in such a solemn place, he might have been whistling.

In fact, his expression was turning almost gleeful. He glanced off into the trees, unaware that anyone was observing him. Katie followed his gaze—and caught a glimpse of movement.

There were people around them, people Dorlarth was glad to see.

It was an ambush.

"Look out!" Katie cried, just as a slew of elves burst into the clearing. Absolute chaos ensued. Elrond's elves were unprepared for the attack, not having thought that there were any more of Dorlarth's rebels to contend with. They all went for their weapons, but having been caught off their guard, they were mostly a moment too late. Their assailant began to overpower them. Some of them cut the bonds of the captives, who helped to disarm Elrond's elves.

Elrond generally did not carry his sword, but Glorfindel, Legolas, and his sons all went for their weapons immediately. But some of the assailants had circled around behind them. One tackled Legolas as the prince was aiming his bow, and knocked his shot wild, besides throwing him off-balance. The attacker had to wrestle him to the ground and sit on his back, twisting his arms behind him. He bashed his face into the dirt once for good measure.

"Don't kill them!" Dorlarth was ordering his forces.

One rapped Estel sharply on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Stunned, the human fell to the ground, and his assailant calmly wrested his weapon from his hand.

The other three fared no better. It took two elves each to overpower Elrohir and Glorfindel. Elladan made out the worst. He was still very sore from his skirmish with the orcs the day before, and his reflexes were slowed. When one aggressor engaged him, he parried a few blows before the other elf managed to knock his sword sideways. While Elladan attempted to recover his balance, the enemy, seeing that his tunic was torn and there was a bandage underneath, punched him in the side, right over his stitches. Elladan doubled over in pain and was driven to his knees. His opponent kicked the sword out of his hand and twisted one arm behind him, holding his knife to the twin's throat.

It was over too quickly. Estel blinked dazedly and stared around the clearing at the aftermath. Elrond's elves were left without weapons in various positions of helplessness. One of Dorlarth's people had caught Katie, as well. The girl was white as a sheet. He looked around to see where the rest of his comrades were.

Legolas was on his stomach with someone pressing a warning knee into the small of his back. He looked uncomfortable and furious, but not badly injured. Elrohir and Glorfindel had had their hands tied quickly tied behind their backs, and looked angry. But Elrohir also looked worried, and Estel sought out Elladan.

The twin was on his knees, and whiter than Katie. His chest heaved with exertion and pain, and his foe grinned sadistically, holding the blade of a knife to the elder twin's throat. Estel burned with rage and fear.

But it seemed that his father's words had gotten through to some of the accused. While a few who had been brought to trial were triumphantly standing over their defeated opponents, others just sort of stood helplessly by, watching the proceedings, obviously confused. They were no longer quite as sure of their leader, but Dorlarth held the power now. Dorlarth himself was standing in the middle of the clearing, smiling wickedly at Elrond.

Elrond had managed to stay out of the skirmish, and no one had directly attacked him, probably out of fear for the power he wielded with his ring. Now he stood well apart from them all, surveying the scene with a stoic expression.

Not taking his gaze off of the other elf, Dorlarth called over his shoulder, "Glawar!"

Glawar strode over to him. "Yes, Sir?" he asked, bowing.

Estel saw Elrohir clench his jaw.

"Glawar, ride to Imladris and inform the people that their deliverance has come," Dorlarth said, gloating.

"Yes, Sir."

"And Glawar—your loyalty shall be rewarded."

Glawar nodded, expressionless. He turned to obey, then paused. He walked over to Elrohir, whose stare was hard and cold.

"You were right, my lord, to judge me on my actions and not my words," he told the twin, with unnecessary emphasis.

Elrohir refused to change his expression. Glawar mounted his horse and rode off into the woods. The sound of his hoofbeats receded into the distance.

Dorlarth still did not approach Elrond. "We have had to listen to many lies from you today," he said slowly. "We have heard them all before, for many centuries. _Now_, you will listen to us—you will listen to _me_."

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN: Toldja it wasn't over yet. :D**

Once again, I'd just like to say, that I hate writing fight scenes.

Oh man, I didn't mean to whine on the last one about lack of reviews! You guys love me after all! –huggles everyone— lol

**EresseElrondiel**: No! Not the dreaded one-eyed-one-horned-flying-purple-people-eater! No thanks, they all came back. But you can yell at Glawar and Dorlarth all you like!

**Madd Hatter**: How was your trip? I was supposed to go to Indiana this month for my grandma's 90th birthday, but I'm singing in two concerts that day, so I can't make it. :( Hope your trip turned out better!

**werewolflemming**: Thanks! Yes, the idea of making Elladan sing that in a game of Truth or Dare just sort of popped into my head, and I couldn't resist…

**Arami**: Eh, Legolas is just teasing. They're friends now. Yeah, I'm kinda scared to play T or D with some people… Thanks!

**fk306: **:D

Thanks also to **Hermione at Heart**, **Coollilyflower**, **KearaGoldleaf** and **MaverickGirl**!

A couple of stats: This fic is now the longest one on my profile, at least by way of number of chapters. It also has the most reviews, and is the first of mine to top a hundred! I'm psyched! Hopefully it will also be the first one I actually _finish_… Heh. (Yeah, "Snow Falling on Palm Trees" was finished, but I wasn't the only one working on that.)

**Please review**! —blows kisses to everyone—


	17. Reversals

Legolas began to protest, but the elf standing over him stepped hard on his back, pressing all the air out of his lungs. Legolas choked, hiding his face in the dirt.

"_Sîdh_," Elrond cautioned him.

"Peace?" Dorlarth repeated. "We have had but a false peace for many years."

Katie watched the scene unfold with horror-filled eyes. This was not supposed to happen. Her mind spun. Everything had been fixed; everything was going to go back to normal. Dorlarth was not to win! If he won, the lives of her friends wouldn't be worth a snap of her fingers. And those lives were vitally important. They had some role to play in the future, and she was supposed to be there to ensure that they played it. And what had she done so far? She had saved herself and Legolas, it was true, and had gotten help for Elladan. But she had not returned to her own world. Maybe there was something more to be done. Maybe she was supposed to save them in this present crisis! But what on Middle-Earth could _she_ do?

Dorlarth had begun to speak. "You have kept us captive for many long years—but now _you_ are captive. You enslaved us for your own gain; now _you_ will be enslaved. And you sent us to our deaths. So too will you be sent to your death.

"But your death does not have to be painful. If you will give up your ring, I will make it quite quick. If you do not…" Here he paused and smiled. "Your death will be terrible and lingering. In the end you will beg me to take the ring, if only to end your suffering."

Elrond stood still and seemingly unaffected throughout this entire speech. There was no question of it in his mind now: Dorlarth was mad. He had hidden it frighteningly well while in Elrond's employ, but now it was patent. Some of his followers were grinning at his every word with a shocking glee, but quite a few looked unsure and unsettled. It seemed now that Dorlarth was so close to his goal, he was forgetting to be careful. Perhaps if Elrond could stall and draw him out, he would make a false move. If his followers could be convinced that their leader was insane, there might be some way to salvage this situation.

"What do you propose?" he asked Dorlarth calmly. "That I simply hand the ring over to you and allow myself to be killed and those dear to me to be enslaved by a lunatic?"

A muscle in Dorlarth's cheek twitched, but this was the only indication of his rage at Elrond's insult. "Yes, I think that would be best," Dorlarth answered, equally calmly, as if he were discussing the weather.

"Ah, but you see, I would much prefer to stay alive," Elrond said gently. "And you cannot kill me."

"Of course I can!" Dorlarth said, confused.

"Well, you _could_, if you really wished it," Elrond conceded. "But it would not benefit you. You cannot have the ring unless I offer it to you of my own free will; I can force it to remain hidden even after my death. And I choose not to offer it to you." Elrond's serenity appeared to infuriate his opponent. He paused. "And it seems to me that as long as it is on my finger, I still retain its power."

Those around Elrond felt a chill run through them, as if a chilly breeze had just blown up. The sky seemed to darken for a moment, and Elrond looked somehow larger, taller, and more intimidating than he had before. His voice had a more thrilling, deeper note to it, and everyone in the glade could hear the trees around him creaking, as though his very presence were too large for them to contain. "I retain the authority of Vilya, the Ring of Air, and I tell you, Dorlarth Dolenion, that I will not cast it away to a diabolical lunatic!"

Katie closed her eyes and turned her face away from him. Most of the elves looked on in awe. But Dorlarth—Dorlarth seemed terrified. He shuddered for a moment, and turned greyish. But this expression was quickly followed by anger, which distorted his face into a horrible ugliness.

Elrond's sudden access of power began slowly to fade. Dorlarth found his voice again. "You might not give me the ring for your own sake, I admit. You have called me unscrupulous. Will you yourself become so? I have in my power several innocent elves, including your sons, and two _human_ children." He gestured to Estel and Katie, spitting out the word "human" as if it were an abomination. "Will you allow me to do to them what I will, only for the sake of retaining your power? A ring of the elves is not for you, _Peredhil_. Give it to me."

Elrond stared back, unblinking. "Should I give power to a madman?" he answered.

Dorlarth made no reply, but walked purposefully over to where Elladan knelt on the ground, watching him apprehensively. Without pause or preamble, Dorlarth kicked him viciously, right over his wound.

Elladan cried out and crumpled forward. Elrohir struggled against his captor. "Elladan!"

All of Elrond's elves watched in dismay as Dorlarth kicked him again, just as hard. Elladan pulled away, trying to shield his side from his attacker, though his arms were still tied behind him. He gasped for air.

Dorlarth grabbed Elladan by the hair and yanked him upright. The young warrior's face was bloodless, but resolved. "Give it to me," Dorlarth repeated to Elrond, whose face was set in grim lines.

"Don't, _Ada_," Elladan managed to gasp out. Dorlarth backhanded him, and he moaned softly. At the moment everyone's attention was focused on Elladan, Elrond saw a slight movement amidst the trees.

"Stop," Elrond said quietly. He had stalled as long as he could. Very slowly and deliberately, he slid the silver ring from his finger. "Here it is."

Dorlarth took an eager step forward, then paused. "I cannot trust you; you are too cunning. You might wait until I was within your reach, then use your power to attack me. No, someone must fetch it for me."

"Why not send one of your followers?" Elrond asked, with as close to a sneer as ever crossed his face. "You have proved already that you do not mind sacrificing them for your own benefit."

Dorlarth shook his head, smiling. He knew better than to send one of his own followers. Once they had that much power in their hands, who was to say they would not keep it for themselves?

"You misrepresent me," Dorlarth said, in a hurt tone. "No, I will send one of your own, that no one more may be hurt this day." He said it piously, then looked around the glade.

Every one of Elrond's followers were cunning and strong warriors. Any one of them could turn the situation to their advantage once freed.

All but one.

Dorlarth turned to the elf who had a tight hold on Katie Johanson's arms. "Let her go," he said.

His follower obeyed orders. The girl stared at him, wide-eyed, absently rubbing her sore wrists. "Take the ring from him and bring it to me," Dorlarth ordered.

She turned frightened eyes Elrond, suddenly seeming younger than her seventeen years. Elrond held the ring out to her. She walked toward him like she were half-asleep, and held out her hand. He dropped the ring into it, and looked hard in her eyes. They were full of dismay. The last thing she wanted was to be the instrument through which Elrond gave up his power.

Elrond had not the power of Galadriel, to speak directly into the minds of others. But he could offer some consolation. His eyes bespoke hope, and they also carried the message, _Move slowly_.

Katie inclined her head—the only sign he received of her comprehension. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she turned and began to walk toward Dorlarth, the ring clutched tightly in her fist.

She never had to finish that walk. There was a twanging noise, and a hum, and the sound of an arrow striking the ground… right at Dorlarth's feet. There was no time to react before a second troupe of elves charged into the clearing: the hunters from Mirkwood, and riding at their head, Eregdos—and Glawar.

The insurrectionists were thrown into complete chaos. A fair number simply raised their hands in surrender. They had begun to see the truth about Dorlarth's character, and no longer wanted to be counted with him. But a handful fought back viciously.

In the midst of the fighting, Glawar charged toward the elf guarding Elladan. The guard drew his sword, but Glawar surprised him by swinging off his horse. Before the guard knew what was happening, Glawar had punched him in the face. He reeled backward, and was engaged in fighting with one of Eregdos's elves, who subdued him in short order.

Glawar dropped to his knees and quickly cut the ropes binding Elladan's hands. With a groan, Elladan collapsed onto his back, his eyes closed in pain. Amidst the sounds of combat, Glawar gently and swiftly unwound his bandage and pressed a piece of clean cloth over his burst stitches.

Elrohir was at his side in a moment, having been freed by Eregdos. He wordlessly took over for Glawar, who half-rose to see where in the battle he might be of use, but it seemed to all be over. Eregdos's troops had captured Dorlarth's followers and Dorlarth himself, and Glorfindel, Estel and Legolas stood by Lord Elrond.

And stock-still in the middle of the clearing stood Katie, still clutching the ring.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN: Yeah, I know it's a bit shorter than usual. But it was the best spot to put a chapter break. **

**Elvish translations**:

_Sîdh_: Peace

_Ada_: Familiar form of _Adar_, Father. So, something along the line of Dad or Daddy, depending on context.

_Peredhil_: Half-elven. Elrond is sometimes called Elrond Peredhil, or Elrond Half-elven. Dorlarth here uses it to point out that Elrond is bearing an elven ring of power, while he himself is only half elven. (Actually a little less than half, but let's not go into that.)

**werewolflemming:** Speedy Gonzales, that's me :D Thanks!

**EresseElrondiel:** Mmm yes, comforting elves! Elladan could definitely use some comforting at the moment! Wait, _that's_ how Dorlarth can be punished! He can be beat to death by a reader with an umbrella:)

Thanks also to **fk306**, **Coollilyflower**, **Madd Hatter** and **renegadekitsune**!

**Please review **while I figure exactly how I'm getting them out of this…


	18. Temptation

All eyes turned toward Katie. Standing beside his elven father, Estel held his breath. No one dared approach her, out of reverence for one who bore a ring of power, and out of the knowledge that if she decided to put it on, no show of power could force it from her.

She turned the ring over and over in her fingers. A brilliant sapphire set in an intricate band of silver, Vilya shone brighter than the Bruinen in June sunlight. Estel had never touched it, but he knew that the call of its power must be potent. He had never known Elrond to remove it from his finger until now (even though it was often made invisible), so that no one else could even hold it. And now it was in the hands of an impressionable young girl of but seventeen summers, a girl who wasn't even from their _world_, and had no idea just how dangerous and powerful it really was.

"Katie," Elrond said in his rich and wise voice. "Do not put it on. Its power will be too much; it will destroy you."

Katie bowed her head as if accepting his command. But Dorlarth spoke from her other side, and all heads turned in his direction. "He will say anything to keep it for himself," he said scornfully.

Legolas stepped forward angrily to refute him, but Elrond raised a hand. He would let Katie hear Dorlarth out.

Dorlarth sneered at the elf lord's noble gesture, and his sign of trust in Katie. "You will surely not die," he said, his tone implying that the really intelligent and sophisticated would never believe such a thing. "He knows that when you put it on, you'll be like him—intelligent and cunning… and powerful."

Katie looked back down at the beautiful object in her hand again. Dorlarth's voice was low and charming, and it held a great attraction in it. But Estel, watching the wide-eyed and hungry look he gave Katie, felt suddenly that he looked like a snake. His mouth went dry.

Katie seemed to be bending in on herself, mentally and physically. She was drawing inward, her shoulders hunching over as her held the ring closer to her face. Delicately, Katie ran a finger over the shining band. Estel glanced at his father for a moment. Elrond's expression was inscrutable. Why did he not intercede? But Estel's attention was soon drawn back to Katie.

"He's so proud, he doesn't want anyone else to be like him, to challenge him," Dorlarth continued. "Besides, he doesn't think you could wield it—he thinks you're just a lowly human. And not only that—a _woman_."

Katie looked up at him sharply. Obviously, this particular argument had really struck a chord. Estel wondered briefly what kind of a society she must come from that such a comment could elicit such a strong reaction. "Is it not a lovely piece?" Dorlarth continued. "Put it on, and I will teach you how to wield it."

Katie looked down at the ring, but she raised her head and stood straight again. With a deep breath she looked up at Dorlarth.

A confident smile spread across his face. He was certain of his prey.

Katie's slow smile appeared in return. She took two deliberate steps toward him.

Estel looked on in horror. She was giving in! She was going to betray them!

Katie stopped, and her smile blazed out. "Go to hell," she answered Dorlarth sweetly.

Turning on her heel, she walked straight over to Elrond, dropping the ring without hesitation into his hand.

Dorlarth found tongue. "You stupid girl!" he shrieked, causing everyone to jump. "You gave it back!" he began to scream at her wildly and struggle in the arms that held him, his eyes wild and his hair coming down in tangles around his face. Flecks of spit clung to his cheeks. Katie backed away in apprehension. Estel and Legolas shunted her behind them, out of harm's way. Dorlarth struggled hard in his rage. Making one preternaturally strong convulsion, he broke free of his captors and wrenched the knife out of one hunter's hand. He flew at Elrond.

The movement was so swift and unexpected that no one had time to react. Dorlarth raised his knife—

And stumbled forward onto his knees. In shock, he stared downward—at the arrowhead that stuck out of his chest.

The knife fell from his senseless hands as he stared up at the Lord of Rivendell. "I curse you with my last breath," he gasped, and fell forward, dead.

Elrond looked past Dorlarth's inert body at the figure standing behind him. Glawar looked back grimly, and lowered his bow.

Katie clapped her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes tightly. She felt Legolas put his arm around her, and she turned her face into his shoulder.

The world slowly began to function again. Elrond crossed the glade in several long strides, dropping down beside his sons. Elladan smiled up weakly at his father. "It's nothing serious, I think," Elrohir said, making room for Elrond. "He just broke the stitches."

Eregdos's healer handed him his bag, and Elrond prepared to stitch Elladan up again. Eregdos crossed to him while one of the search party covered Dorlarth's face with his cloak. Legolas brushed Katie' hair back from her face with his free hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Katie nodded and stepped back a bit. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks." She smiled up at him grimly.

"Good. Come," he said, offering her his arm. She took it and they and Estel went to meet Glorfindel and Eregdos by Elrond.

The elf lord was stitching quickly and competently, his work neat. He was soon done, and Elrohir helped him replace his brother's bandages.

"You arrived just in time, Captain." Elrond finally stood and greeted Eregdos with a smile, wiping off his hands on a clean cloth. Elrohir helped Elladan to sit up.

Eregdos bowed. "My lord. Our timely arrival was due entirely to Glawar, who flew to reach us and tell us of your predicament."

"Glawar." Elrond's eyes sought out the young elf who stood quietly nearby.

Glawar approached and bowed most humbly. "My lord. Forgive me for deceiving you by my words to Dorlarth. I hoped only to go for help."

"I forgive you with all my heart," Elrond said warmly, shaking his hand.

Elrohir looked up at Glawar from where he crouched at his twin's side, an irrepressible half-grin on his face. "'By your actions, not your words,'" he repeated. Glawar smiled back.

Elrond knelt by Elladan's side. "And I am truly sorry, _ion-nîn_, that I did not stop Dorlarth from hurting you. I had some hope still in Glawar, and wanted to keep Vilya from Dorlarth's hands until help came."

Elladan hugged him. "_Gerich veleth nîn, Ada_," he said by way of answer.

"And now Katie," Elrond said after a moment. He moved to stand before her. Her expression was apprehensive. "You, perhaps more than any of us, are terribly susceptible to the lure of a power you do not understand. And yet you proved yourself honorable and withstood temptation."

Katie suddenly found herself enfolded in his arms; he hugged her like she was his own daughter. "Elf-friend I name you," he said solemnly.

000

It was nearing dusk when the company rode into Imladris. Eregdos had finally accepted the Peredhils' invitation to bring his hunters in to recoup for a few days before heading back to Mirkwood.

Katie rode behind Legolas again, and Elladan behind his twin. The party kept it to a gentle walk for his sake and for the sake of the prisoners, who were on foot. Most of them seemed contrite, and Elrond had high hopes they could be rehabilitated and join with the community again. The few who couldn't—well, they would see to that when the time came.

Bringing up the rear of the slow little procession was Glawar, carrying Dorlarth's body, with Estel solemn and quiet beside him.

A number of elves came out to the courtyard to greet them. Since Dorlarth had gone, all the servants had returned to Elrond's house. And it was a good thing, too. There was plenty to be done—caring for the horses, preparing rooms for the guests and place for the prisoners to be kept, and setting out dinner for a very hungry company. The Hall of Fire stood empty that evening as everyone retired early, and all that had set out from Rivendell were able to sleep in their own beds that night.

But Katie was not.

000

Elladan opened his eyes the whole way. The sun was peeking in the room around the edges of his curtains, and from the brightness of it, he guessed that he had slept in. He went to sit up, and groaned. Valar, but he was sore! He sat up, very slowly, and pulled up his sleeping tunic to see his side. It was all bruised and discolored around his stitches. But it would heal soon enough.

He stood up a little stiffly and stretched, then crossed the room and opened the curtains. The golden sunlight flooded into his room. He was right; it was late morning. His father must have told the servants not to wake him. He was grateful.

He shrugged on some clothes and left his room, heading for the kitchen. He would have a bite to eat to hold him over till luncheon.

He heard familiar voices in the kitchen as he approached, and smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with females asking males to marry them! Why should women wait around for men to make the move?" Katie asked in exasperated tones. Elladan could hear Elrohir and Estel chuckling.

"If a woman must wait for a man to… "make the move," as you put it," Legolas answered, just as heatedly, "then he is probably not meant for her anyway—nor is he good enough for her. He should take some responsibility."

There was a pause. "Okay, I'll give you that one," Katie conceded piously. The other three laughed.

Elladan walked in the door. "Do I hear another quarrel?" he asked lightly.

"Elladan!" Elrohir exclaimed joyfully. "I am glad to see you up and moving about." He pulled over a chair for his twin, who thanked him and took it gratefully and sat down between him and Estel. On the other side of the table, Legolas lounged in his chair, his arm over the back of Katie's. Katie herself leaned her arms casually on the table.

"Not a _quarrel_, per say," Katie answered him, grinning. "A mere difference of opinion. In other words, Legolas is being too stubborn to see things my way."

She was met with a round of laughter, not the quietest of which came from Legolas himself. Elladan smiled happily. It seemed all was back to normal.

But no, it really wasn't. Things had changed. Orain was dead. Gúrvel was dead. Dorlarth was dead. Some of his followers would probably be exiled. And Katie had seen more violence in her short time here than she had probably seen in the rest of her young life. (Had she really only been here a little more than a week?) She had had quite an adventure! The girl had saved Legolas's life, probably saved his own, helped them to find Dorlarth and helped keep Vilya out of unscrupulous hands.

But she had not yet gone home.

Katie felt his eyes upon her and glanced up at him. Seeing his troubled expression, she realized what he was thinking and smiled wanly at him, shaking her head. Alls he had done somehow wasn't enough.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN: A kiss from the elf/ranger of your choice for recognizing the allusion in Dorlarth and Katie's confrontation!. :)**

_Gerich veleth nîn, Ada:_ "You have my love, Dad." Anybody recognise this quote?. :)

I have the feeling that I could improve this more through some revision. But I figured you guys had waited long enough for the next installment. :)

**RenegadeKitsune**: I volunteer to hug Elladan! And Dorlarth finally got his. Hope it was dramatic enough!

**Aranel-DiSonne**: You're right!

**werewolflemming**: Yes, it was a very painful situation for everybody. :( Poor everybody! And especially poor Elladan.

**EresseElrondiel**: I'll torture that elf if I darned well want to! And where do you get off calling him "yours":) MINE! So yeah. Glawar was a good guy the whole time after his little talk with Elrond. I didn't realize he was gonna turn out to be such a key player! I just needed him to fill a role, and lo and behold, he becomes a fascinating character! I was very surprised. Yes, I'm planning on writing at least one sequel (although I have to iron out a couple of details first), but there's no way I'm gonna stop picking on the elves! I torture everybody I love. :) Yeah, palindromes are fun. I've got stories about those things…

**crazycatluver**: Thanks! Nope, Glawar was just evil, then good. But he's one smart elf! As you can see, Katie isn't home yet!

**Fk306**: For the moment…—chuckles quietly to herself—

**CCE**: Thanks! I often get told I have too much dialogue and too little description, so I'm glad I seem to be hitting the right ratio. Yeah, in a way, Katie isn't the main point of the story. I mean, she is, but she isn't. And I much prefer to write it from other people's POV instead of hers, so she often isn't in scenes. Glad you enjoy it:)

**the great white emu**: Whoops, problem taken care of:) And on your recommendation, I read "Don't Panic" (which is part of the reason it took me so long to update… lol) It's awesome! **Hey, everybody, go read "Don't Panic"!**

**Madd Hatter**: Preccciousssss… lol

**RavensDestiny**: Good guess! lol —returns the glomp— I'm gonna have to look for that book on poisons! Sounds interesting… Of course, the symptoms of each would be different with elves. Yeesh, that story of the wolf is giving ME the willies! Thanks so much! Your reviews were a blast to read. :)

**Please review!**


	19. Chaos Theory

At lunch, Elrond filled them in on the plans for the prisoners. A great number had that morning already confessed their crimes with every sign of contrition and expressed their desire to make things right. A small number, five or so, still seemed firm in their stance against Lord Elrond and his family, although he was certain he could bring a couple of them around. For the rest, it seemed the only option was exile—a dire consequence indeed.

Dorlarth had been buried at sunrise that morning, without the benefit of the traditional laments. Many of his coworkers in the house were very quiet, silenced by this sudden grief and the shock of it all. Rivendell was very subdued that day.

As was Katie. Her companions couldn't help but notice throughout the day how she would fall into sudden abstractions, staring into space with her brow furrowed in thought. A word was enough to bring her back to the present, and her brow would clear as she answered them with a smile. But something was definitely on her mind, and it was not hard to guess what it was.

That evening before dinner, Elrond called his sons, Legolas, and Katie into his study. Glorfindel was already there, as usual. When everyone was settled and the flurry of greetings had subsided, Elrond spoke.

"Katie—Elf-Friend," he addressed their guest. Katie smiled at her new appellation. "I am sure you know already what it is I wish to discuss with you."

"Why I'm still here," Katie answered calmly. Elrond nodded. Katie took a deep breath. "Yes. I've been thinking about that, and I think I know why," she said slowly. The younger beings present looked at her in amazement. Elrond motioned for her to continue.

Katie looked down at the floor to better concentrate. "I don't think I actually saved anybody's life yet." Her friends moved to protest, but she interjected, "No, hear me out. Ilúvatar would not have brought me here if what I was supposed to accomplish was something that someone here could have done. My being brought here was a radical step, so that I could change something from what it would otherwise have been." She could tell she was losing them, so she decided to give examples. "If I hadn't been here, Legolas would still have been poisoned, and would still have been kidnapped, would still have ended up in the cells. Now, it's true that what I did helped you guys to find the cells. But it's quite possible that if I hadn't been there to help, you would either have found the trail or found the cells through some other means. The same for finding the way to the main stronghold afterwards."

"But I wouldn't have survived for them to reach me," Legolas interrupted her quietly. "You said it looked like I was sinking fast."

"That's what I thought at the time," Katie admitted. "But Dorlarth said something to me later." She looked down at her hands. "He said you would have lasted another couple of days—that it wouldn't be pleasant, but you would've lived. I don't know what he was getting at, but I have no reason to doubt him. You would have survived until they found you, and when they captured Dorlarth, they would have wrested the antidote from him and cured you. In the long run, nothing would have changed."

She continued. "If not for me, Elladan wouldn't have stayed behind, and wouldn't have fought the orcs single-handedly. He would not have been hurt." Elladan opened his mouth to protest, but Katie once again cut him off with a smile. "I'm not going on a guilt-trip, really I'm not. I'm just stating bare facts. If I had never come to Rivendell, you would have gone on to fight Dorlarth at his stronghold with the others. As it was, you killed the orcs, giving Eregdos time to stop and help you, which I'm convinced he would have done anyway, whether I was there or not. So again, I didn't change anything.

"Eregdos would have caught up with the orcs near the search party, and would have helped you take down Dorlarth's stronghold. And everything else would have played out the same. In that final showdown, someone else would have been chosen to take the ring from you to Dorlarth, and that someone else would probably have done the same thing I did. So I really _haven't _saved anyone's life yet. I haven't actually changed anything—except that you got stitches." She smiled a little at Elladan. "Sorry about that."

He smiled back. "Not at all."

Estel was thinking hard. "So you mean that you did not really change any of the situations that would have happened anyway, and the only problems you fixed were the ones your presence caused."

Katie nodded. "Exactly. So to get home, I have to fix a problem that would have happened anyway. It's chaos theory."

"Chaos theory?" Glorfindel interrupted.

"Every event is connected to every other event in a chaotic system. So what seems to be a big move on my part might not really have any consequence at all, but a tiny little action I perform might have a gigantic effect. My giving Legolas the antidote a little sooner had a pretty small effect, but in the next two minutes I might… oh, knock something over, so someone had to clean it up instead of going straight to dinner, and so they aren't in their seat when one of the serving staff trips with a knife and would accidentally have stabbed them!" Her listeners laughed at her flight of fancy, and she joined in, but she added, "It's completely possible. I might suddenly disappear, having completed my purpose, and none of us might ever know what it was I did." She glanced over them all, thinking. "So I want to say thank you. For everything—for taking me in and treating me so well, despite all my little quirks." She smiled. "If I disappear suddenly, I might not have the chance to say goodbye."

"You are very welcome. And thank you as well, Katie Johanson, elf-friend," Elrond said, rising from his seat. "For saving us—even if we never know how you do it."

"You're welcome," Katie said sweetly. They rose to leave the room. She turned back for a moment. "Oh, and my full name is Katelyn Elizabeth," she added, grinning. Elrond raised one eyebrow and laughed.

000

The songs were quieter in the Hall of Fire that night, but quite heartfelt. Everyone realized that disaster had been averted, and all were thankful. Elladan observed that Katie seemed quite cheerful, more cheerful than he would have expected. He knew that she was very glad to be in Rivendell, and she really hadn't been away from home long enough to be homesick yet. And she seemed supremely unconcerned. Perhaps it was the fact that there was no uncertainty in her mind now. The reason for her not having gone home yet had become quite clear to her, and she seemed to have faith that she would, eventually, return whence she came. He watched her now, her head thrown back, laughing at some little jibe Legolas had tossed at her. Estel egged Katie on to retort, which she did with some relish.

There was a lull in the music and a swell in conversation as Elladan approached them.

"So there!" Katie was concluding triumphantly. Elladan decided he probably didn't want to know what she'd been saying to the two of them. Legolas and Estel were laughing. "Well?" she asked Legolas, waiting for his retort.

Legolas got a wicked grin on his face. "Lord Elrond," he said, raising his voice. "Katie has a song she would like to sing for us."

"_WHAT!_ What are you _doing_?" Katie protested in a furious whisper, tugging on his arm.

Elrond smiled, guessing what was going on. "Is she any good?"

Estel gaped at his father, then laughed. Legolas shrugged noncommittally. "Her voice is passable, I suppose," he answered nonchalantly, earning himself a smack from the party in question. Her cheeks were bright pink, but she was smiling.

"I hope you didn't buy him a gift for his next birthday," she said to Estel, indicating his friend.

"Why not?"

"Because he may not reach it," she growled good-naturedly.

"Come, sing that song you sang us before—your grandmother's song," Elladan urged her.

"Yes, do!" Elrohir chimed in.

"Oh, alright!" Katie threw her hands up in the air.

She began immediately, to get it over with faster. The Hall quickly fell quiet to hear her. She started out a little shakily, but her voice grew stronger as she went, and when she finished, everyone applauded, quite pleased with her performance.

As she took her seat, she said in an undertone to Legolas, "Oh, when I get my hands on you…! You'd better sleep with one eye open tonight, Blondie."

He surprised her by casually throwing one arm around her shoulders. "You are supposed to _save_ my life, _mellon-nîn_, not plot my demise!" he remonstrated with feigned shock.

She leaned back easily into his arm. "Don't give me a reason, then!" she smiled back.

000

Before breakfast the next morning, Estel happened to meet his brothers and Legolas in the hall, moving toward the outside door.

"Where are you headed?" he asked them.

"Down to the river," Elrohir answered. "Care to join us?"

Estel almost said yes, then paused. "No, I think I will stay here. Have a good time!"

As soon as the other three had shut the door behind them, Legolas turned to the twins. "You know he is planning to startle us."

"Shall we turn the tables on him, then?" Elladan suggested slyly. They moved off toward the river.

Estel stood in thought for a moment, then turned down the next passage and knocked on Katie's door. When she opened it, he asked, "Would you like to join me on a little expedition?"

000

"Where are we going?" Katie quietly asked Estel as he stealthily led her down a path toward the river.

"To the riverbank," he answered, peering around them furtively. "Legolas said he and the twins were going down there. I want to scare them."

Katie laughed delightedly. "Just like you jumped out at the twins the day you came back? Do you make a habit of this?"

"Oh, yes," Estel answered blithely. "But it's only in the last couple of years I have actually managed to scare them." They had come to the edge of the river now. On one side were the trees, and on the other, an almost sheer and very far drop to the rushing water below. "I thought since you enjoyed teasing Legolas so much, you might like to come along. None of the elves ever will."

Katie laughed again, but Estel shushed her with another smile, dropping his voice. "We'll never startle them if they hear you coming!"

But the elves had the jump on them—literally. At that instant, all three dropped out of the branches where they had perched concealed, right in front of the two startled humans.

It would have been enough to make anyone start, and both Katie and Estel did so. But Estel was too close to the edge of the river, and the rocks beneath his feet were slippery. He was thrown off balance and began to teeter at the edge, the terrifying drop to the swirling water below him.

Without thinking, Katie grabbed the front of his tunic and hauled on him, just enough to pull his weight forward, away from the edge. Estel caught his balance again and quickly moved away from the deadly rocks.

The entire episode had only taken one terrifying moment, and all five beings were silent afterwards, looking at one another with white faces. Estel turned wondering eyes on his young friend.

"Katie," he said slowly, "you just saved my life."

Katie stared at him, and her eyes flicked over the three elves, as well. Then an amazing thing happened. A huge smile lit her face, and she threw back her head and laughed.

There was a sound like the tolling of a merry bell and, laughing, she disappeared.

**The End**

**

* * *

AN: …but not really.**

I figured out the basic outline for the sequel, which I will be beginning soon. I think it will be called, "That is the Question", but I'm not sure yet. Everyone thank my roommate Megan for forcing me to finish this chapter before I started on the next! It's a bad habit of mine.

Summer vacation is coming up, and I plan to work quite a bit on my fics. I'm going to alternate: One chapter of lotr, one chapter of something else. Hopefully I'll actually finish some of my other fics!

This is the first fic I've ever actually finished. lol I'm very proud of myself! And I started it over winter break, so it's only been a little over three months! Go me!

Hugs from the elves/ranger go to **KellseyKisaragi** and **Ravens Destiny** for recognizing the allusion to the temptation of Eve, and **Darkened Dreams** for recognizing the Elvish from Two Towers!

I know the end of this chapter will seem kind of abrupt, but she entered abruptly, and I see no reason why she shouldn't depart the same!. :)

**EresseElrondiel**: Thanks! I will continue to torture! lol BTW, the SPPS is going to be VERY busy at Destiny : Oh, I hope you recover from the flu! What play were you in? I agree about hurting guys. :) Yep, a beta would be a good idea, but I guess I just don't want to share the excitement of writing it! Silly, I know. I'm also too lazy to read over it myself. :) I'll have to start doing that. Just point Drake to the Silmarillion—plenty of evil and deceived elves in there, I'm tellin' ya! I'm impressed that you knew Glawar was going for help! I hoped people would understand that line. Yes, hitting Elladan is so much fun! Plus, it's a good cardiovascular workout… JK!

**Darkened Dreams**: You're right, I could definitely have made this fic longer. That's one of my shortcomings in writing: all my stuff is too short! I made an effort on this fic to make all my chapters more than three pages long, so I'm definitely improving! But I was very surprised to realize Katie was only in Middle Earth for about ten days. You'll have to wait for one of the sequels to have more villainous elves!

**zafr0**: Thanks! Yes, I hope to get working again on my Giver fic. The problem is, while I know how it's going to end, I'm not exactly sure how to _get_ to the end! But I'll be thinking hard!

Big thanks also to **fk306**, **Madd Hatter**, **theycallmemary**, **jambaby 1963**, **Aranel-DiSonne**, **werewolflemming** and **AlabrithGaiamoon**, as well as everyone else that has reviewed or read this! Replies to reviews for this chapter will be at the bottom of the first chapter of the sequel! Hope to see you all there! —waves, blows a kiss— Luv ya all!

**TBC!**


End file.
